


Arina Is All

by LadyLightest



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Clones, Crossover, Draenei, Hypnotism, Lemon, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slurs, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLightest/pseuds/LadyLightest
Summary: In an alternate universe lies the planet Kalindra, which is home to many different peoples from both Azeroth and Toril. On this world lives a middle-aged Draenei Mage by the name of Arina Essyth. Her dark and abusive past has haunted her for decades, driving her to fantasize about many different terrible and twisted things. But she's never had the guts to actually try some of the disturbing things she's dreamed of, at least until she meets an equally twisted partner who can encourage her to go down the spiral into depravity and madness.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Vanessa

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following extremely smutty fanfic uses several problematic terms, problematic kinks, and outright slurs! Nonconsensual transformation, dubcon via hypnosis and brainwashing, fetishization of nonbinary genders, and TONS of extremely heavy kink content are included!!! Do not read if this disturbs you, and please refrain from commenting if you decide to ignore these warnings and are upset anyway!**
> 
> This fic is also purely a headcanon crossover, borrowing spells and species and characters from World of Warcraft and several different editions of Dungeons and Dragons. Any spells, abilities, locations, or characters used for this story should be considered AU versions and may not behave in ways that are strictly accurate to their original source material versions!

### Chapter 1: Vanessa

To the outside eye, Arina Essyth seemed to be just an average everyday Innkeeper, and she liked it that way. The only obvious thing about her and her Inn that seemed outwardly unusual was the fact that she had built it deep in the infamously dangerous Shadetalon Woods. Of course the official story she gave to everyone was that she wanted to act as a Waystastion for travelers and for merchant caravans that braved the lethally dangerous road between the kingdoms of Faelia and Bernicia. After all she was right smack dab in the middle of the wild unclaimed territory between them and it made sense that merchants would want a safe place to sleep on the week-long trip. But the real reason that Arina had built her little home right in the middle of what amounted to no-man's-land was because she actually was a criminal in exile from Faelia itself, the kingdom where she had been born.

Arina was sitting behind the front counter of her Inn right now, pondering an ancient magical tome atop the counter while she waited for customers to arrive. After all, she wasn't really an Innkeeper at heart; Arina was a mage. She had been learning magic since she was old enough to remember, and just because she had to tend to this counter didn't mean she had to stop her life's work. She'd blown 4,000 gold coins on this new tome of Transmutation spells and hell if she was going to let it rot away on her shelf while she sat there bored at the front desk. She hummed thoughtfully and adjusted the ankle-length black velvet dress that she wore, then fiddled with her long black hair a bit while trying to ponder the spell she was reading. She was interrupted rudely by the jingling of the bell attached to the front door, so she grit her teeth and cast her gaze upward. Directly across the room from the desk, a single woman of Night Elven blood entered, wearing a dirty, worn, and somewhat tattered leather tunic.

Arina's frustration at being interrupted almost immediately melted away as she drank in the gorgeous sight of her guest's beautiful form. The woman had a rich violet skin that still looked silky smooth despite the caked dirt and grime of travel that covered it, and her face was flecked with a field of darker purple freckles. She had long hair that was many shades darker purple and looked to be waist-length, but it was greasy and tangled from her travels as well. She wasn't wearing any sort of makeup or jewelry at all, which was understandable for a rugged adventurer roughing it in the woods. She stood roughly 7 feet tall, give or take a few fractions of an inch, and had a muscular build and fairly nice C-cup breasts that modestly hid under her ragged outfit. Most important of all though was her face; she had a wonderfully slender and feminine face that seemed filled with life and good cheer. She seemed relieved now as she walked up to the counter, taking a huge backpack off of her shoulders.

Arina stood up a little too, hoping to show off a bit of her appearance as well. Her dress was exquisitely tailored from the softest black velvet and had Draenic runes sewn into the hems with gold thread. She also wore a matching black corset that pushed up her already impressive E cup breasts even more, putting on quite an impressive display of luscious blue cleavage. Her dress was long and thick enough to conceal the surprise she was toting between her legs. She had used magic to enhance her complexion, making it look supernaturally smooth and soft.

"Thank the Goddesses, finally an Inn! Please, madame, can I have a room for a few days?" The elven woman asked, her tone overflowing with relief.

"But of course! The rate is 5 Silver coins per person per night. I'll just need your name as well as the names of everyone else in your party." Arina replied cheerfully, opening her ledger and dipping her quill in its inkwell.

"My name is Vanessa Gladesong, and I am traveling alone." Replied the elf, pulling out her coin purse and opening its drawstring.

Arina paused for a moment, turning up to stare at Vanessa with a shocked expression. "Good lords above, you traveled all the way out here into the Shadetalon Woods without any sort of escort? I must say, either you are an extremely talented adventurer or the luckiest woman I've ever met. Perhaps both. What are you even doing out here that's worth the risk of being devoured by slimes or alraunes?"

Vanessa gave a cute little exasperated laugh and said "It's a long story, believe me. I wouldn't mind telling you, but I'd really like to have a chance to wash up and eat first. As you can see, I haven't had an easy trip. Do you have long-term rates, by any chance?"

"Oh, well certainly. 3 gold pieces per week, and that comes with daily meals." Arina replied, snapping out of her shock and opening her locked coin drawer on the inner underside of the desk.

Vanessa pulled out ten gold coins and plonked them on the desk decisively with her open palm. "Three weeks, plus some extra to get more meals. I tend to be a bit gluttonous after heavy exertion."

Arina laughed and scooped the coins into her drawer. "Fair enough! Heaven knows I could use the company, it gets quite lonely and quiet in here during the days between the caravans. Here, I'll give you room 203, which is the third room on the right when you go up to the second floor. Each room has fancy Dwarven-designed indoor plumbing too, so you can wash up and get rested before dinner. I should have some venison ready in about an hour."

Arina took down a key ring from the rack of peg hooks behind the desk and handed it to Vanessa, already feeling a little disarmed by the elf's casual, friendly demeanor. Vanessa took the key and beamed with happiness. "Thank you so much. I'll be back in time for supper, I just have to get this grime off of me!"

Vanessa sprinted up the stairs and Arina couldn't help but stare a little until she was out of sight. Even through that low, dangling tunic she could see the vague outline of Vanessa's ass, which sent little tendrils of lust to creep through her mind. Arina hadn't met anyone that did it for her like this in a long time, so it's likely her gaze would have continued to linger if Vanessa hadn't vanished upstairs.

Arina pondered her guest as she worked on their dinner that night. She had never really had a lot of time to date more than a few guys back home in Faelia, and had never really pondered a woman as a potential partner before. She found herself daydreaming about how it would feel to grab and squeeze her big purple ass, and she had to actively work to suppress an erection while prepping the veggies for the side dish. Of course being a shemale meant that Arina often had to deal with an excessive libido, but she usually wasn't this distracted. What was special about this woman? At the very least, these weird fantasies did manage to help the time fly as she cooked, and before she knew it the food was ready and she was bringing it out to the tavern to set on one of the empty tables.

Arina was halfway through getting all the plates set out when Vanessa came down the stairs and through the archway into the tavern. She was washed completely clean now, which allowed the supple smoothness of her rich purple skin to shine through. She wore a simple green dress with matching green shirt, and they had some fairly small and intricate leaf patterns woven into them. The shirt was also much lower cut than Vanessa's old tunic, revealing a nice little dose of cleavage that drew Arina's eye for a brief moment.

"That venison smells delicious! I hope you don't mind if I dive right in!" Vanessa replied with a bright and cheerful expression.

"Well at least wait until I get it all served up first, silly!"

Arina decided to show off a little bit of her magic at this point. Rather than continuing to heft out the other platter and mugs by hand, she raised one hand and began to cast a small telekinesis spell. Glowing hands of force appeared out of thin air in front of her and then darted off to the kitchen; meanwhile Arina simply sat down at the table and gestured to Vanessa to sit with her. A few moments later the glowing ethereal hands reappeared from the kitchen carrying the rest of the food. Vanessa gave Arina a small, impressed smirk.

"Ah, so you're more than just an Innkeeper then! Not a bad little trick."

"It's just a little cantrip is all. Minor, but highly convenient in a lot of different circumstances." Arina replied, finishing the spell by pouring out some wine for them.

Vanessa took the offered cup and sipped lightly first. She smacked her lips in a comically exaggerated manner and then grinned cheerfully. "That's really good stuff! I'll take twenty!"

Arina laughed a bit and took a drink for herself before replying. "At least taste the roast before you get too soused!"

* * *

Half an hour later and Arina and Vanessa were both flushed with mirth and booze, laughing and exchanging jokes and stories. Arina was normally a bit of a sad drunk when she partook, but something was special about having good company like Vanessa. The gorgeous elven woman seemed to bring joy forward out of Arina as they talked, and their conversation had grown raucus and immensely enjoyable as they continued to eat and drink. Arina had just finished laughing hard at one of Vanessa's jokes about humans when she remembered an earlier promise that Vanessa had made.

"So, my dear elvish friend, I do believe that you still owe me a story about what drove you to walk this far out into these woods alone! We're not even close to Kal'Dorei home territory out here."

Vanessa's mirth seemed to slide away into a more sober seriousness as she replied. "Well to be entirely honest, it's not all fun and flowers. I mean, a big reason is that I have been seeking adventure to spice up my life after centuries of monotony, but there's also some rather serious stuff mixed in too. I'm not sure if it'll go well with the atmosphere of jest and japery we've been enjoying this evening."

Arina nodded, though a look of sympathy crossed her face. "I understand. My life hasn't been a slice of berry pie either, so I certainly can relate and I won't press the topic. I would gladly offer you my ear should you change your mind."

Vanessa paused a bit, her expression is changing to a conflicted frown. She was still flushed from the drink, and after a few moments her look changed as she decided to open up to her hostess.

"Well, before I became an adventurer I spent 150 years in the Sentinels, and before that I was happily married. My wife was named Nara, and we were inseparable. We were everything you could imagine a stereotypical pair of elves madly in love were like. We frolicked in glades, picked flowers, recited poetry for each other, it was wonderful."

"You married a woman? I heard Kal'Dorei culture was warm and accepting, but that still amazes me!" Arina interrupted.

"Heheh indeed, our culture is far more accepting than most. When you live to be hundreds or even thousands of years old, your culture doesn't feel nearly as pressured to maintain a high birth rate. But... It wasn't fated to last. We had 75 happy years together before our marriage was cut short. She was murdered by a fanatical zealout from some smaller human religion who believed our union to be disgusting. It happened when we were traveling together through the fields of the kingdom of Haelish; we were sharing a kiss at the top of a hill and didn't notice a man coming up behind us with a shortbow. He fired and struck her as we finished the kiss. I tried to save her, but the arrow lodged itself squarely in the heart and we had foolishly neglected to refresh our stock of healing potions."

Vanessa's eyes lowered to the floor and her voice trailed off. Arina felt a sharp ache in her heart as she listened to the elf relaying her tragic past. Perhaps it was the booze still pumping through her veins, or perhaps it was just Arina's own past filled with pain and loneliness, but she felt singularly touched by Vanessa's story. She leaned over the table and put her arms lightly around Vanessa's shoulder and hugged her.

Vanessa happily accepted the hug, even briefly put her arms up around Arina's shoulders to return the embrace for a few moments. Arina pulled away and sat down again before things could get awkward, and Vanessa was smiling warmly.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that."

Arina nodded and said "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can relate too, since I was born to a much smaller splinter Kingdom of Draenei who are far more culturally traditional than the larger, well known Draenei kingdoms. I live out here in the Shadetalon Woods because of the fact that my family and kingdom disapprove of my own choices in lifestyle."

"Oh, what happened to you? Attacked for loving a woman too?" Vanessa asked, taking another big gulp of booze.

Arina shook her head. "No, but I'm sure they would gladly have doled out a similar punishment if I had tried. I actually have a strange story, but I don't mind telling it since I already got outed and banished from my home kingdom for it as is. It is a long one though."

"Well, we have drinks and food and the whole night at our fingertips, why not?" Vanessa replied.

"Well, from a young age I felt like there was something wrong with me, something missing. I couldn't really tell what until my teen years though, it was brought to my attention when I started clashing with young boys my age. I was being taught by my parents and teachers that I should be quiet, demure, and obedient to boys, and boys should get to pick me as a girlfriend and date me so I could grow up to be some sort of quasi-slave housewife. I HATED this. I'm extremely headstrong and stubborn by nature and I simply detest being told what to do, especially by people who I don't think have earned my respect. The idea that boys should be able to boss me around just because they were born that way was just enraging. That feeling lasted well into puberty and my late teens, and when I was old enough to start sleeping with them? Ugh."

Vanessa sighed a little bit and said "Sounds like so many of the stories I hear coming out of human kingdoms, it shocks me that people can still think this way. What happened next?"

"Well, I dated and slept with several guys and all of them were absolutely terrible lovers. The whole attitude of "You're my property, you exist to please me" permeated the way they treated me in bed too. They'd thrust for like 2-4 minutes tops, cum, then roll over and fall asleep. Most of the time I wouldn't even get close to my own release, and if I tried to ask for it they'd bitch and moan. After the second or third time though, I finally did pin down some of those nebulous feelings I'd been having most of my life. I was born the wrong gender!"

"Oh, so you wanted to be a man?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh no, I was still happy being feminine, but it was what was between my legs that was the problem. I envied how easy it was for them to enjoy sex, a dick is impossible to miss and easy to play with, unlike a damn clitoris. I envied the aesthetic of it, how it must feel, the social status that came with it, etc etc. It just felt like I should have been born with one, but somehow wasn't." Arina replied.

"Ah, and let me guess, when you told your family about this, they threw you out?" Vanessa interjected.

"Oh they certainly threatened to! I got a yelling session from my father, and my mother sobbed as if she had just heard I had died. They expressly forbade me from ever pursuing these feelings on penalty of disownment, so I worked on it in secret. I started saving money to buy textbooks and teaching myself magic. I'd already shown latent magical talent since I was a little kid, and my parents tolerated me trying to learn it as a hobby, but they made it clear that I shouldn't follow it seriously. I was supposed to grow up to be a good little homemaker after all. So I did it in secret, hiding in my room and studying every chance I got. For a decade I did this, and I even managed to avoid getting married despite the tremendous pressure everyone put on me. I learned and learned and learned, spending years working on designing a spell that could transform me. It was grueling and slow work, but after all those years I finally succeeded!"

Vanessa smiled warmly and said "That's amazing! I can't imagine the amount of time and effort that must have taken. But...I suppose that's what finally got you banished wasn't it?"

"Unfortunately yes. It didn't take long for me to slip up, especially since my secret was rather large sized and hard to hide unless I wore a long, thick dress."

A dark blush began to form on Vanessa's face while Arina was speaking, starting when Arina mentioned her size, but Vanessa didn't say anything to interrupt. She did cross her legs subtly under the table as she listened to Arina continue.

"I got caught with a tent and my father disowned me on the spot. To add insult to injury, he went to the church authorities and reported me, which immediately had me branded as a Heretic and Abomination. Banishment from the kingdom came that evening. I'm honestly fortunate they at least allowed me to sell my belongings and take my money with me when I left, rather than taking everything I owned and kicking me out penniless like some people wanted to. I was lucky enough to have learned teleportation magic by then too, so I teleported to the neighboring human kingdom of Bernicia to begin building my new life as a professional mage."

Once Arina finished retelling her story, this time it was Vanessa's turn to get up and give a hug. Arina started to blush a bit too, honestly unsure of how to react to such kindness. She was so used to the abuse of her countrymen or the apathy of humanity that genuine altruism left her speechless. When Vanessa let go of the hug Arina laughed awkwardly and said "Um thank you, I don't know what to say."

"Well first of all you should tell me how wonderful I am at hugging, then offer me another drink." Vanessa joked with a wink.

Arina broke out of her surprise and laughed loudly. "More drinks coming up! Jeez, if I had known you Kal'Dorei could put away so much booze I would have charged you more!"


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following extremely smutty fanfic uses several problematic terms, problematic kinks, and outright slurs! Nonconsensual transformation, dubcon via hypnosis and brainwashing, fetishization of nonbinary genders, and TONS of extremely heavy kink content are included!!! Do not read if this disturbs you, and please refrain from commenting if you decide to ignore these warnings and are upset anyway!**
> 
> This fic is also purely a headcanon crossover, borrowing spells and species and characters from World of Warcraft and several different editions of Dungeons and Dragons. Any spells, abilities, locations, or characters used for this story should be considered AU versions and may not behave in ways that are strictly accurate to their original source material versions!

The next morning Arina woke up a little bit hungover in her bed alone when the little brass alarm clock on her nightside stand began to ring. She groaned and reached for the big glass of water she had left for herself next to the alarm and chugged it greedily. She sat up and cast a light healing spell on herself to banish the worst of the pain and then pried herself out of bed to begin the day's prep. Fortunately she had slept like a brick and her mana was refreshed, so she was able to use cantrip spells for most of her freshening up. She inwardly thanked the Dwarves who had built the futuristic brass indoor plumbing into her Inn as she took a quick shower, then dried and brushed out her hair with a touch of magic before applying her daily makeup. She started to think back to her evening with Vanessa last night and smiled. Something was already stirring within Arina's chest even though they had known each other for just a day and soon Arina found herself fantasizing about what the elven woman would look like without her clothes. Arina nearly lost track of her daily prep thanks to that daydreaming; she was halfway through putting on her dress when her libido got the best of her and her pulsating member interrupted. She had to take a minute or two and focus on extremely vile and disgusting thoughts to get it back down again so she could finish dressing herself. 

To Arina's surprise Vanessa was already awake and dressed; she was sitting at the counter in the Inn's Tavern section already when Arina came down to get breakfast started. Vanessa was wearing a fairly plain white cotton tunic that flowed down to her knees and had her long dark hair bound with a single band behind her back. She waved cheerfully and greeted Arina in a casual manner. 

"Good morning sleepyhead! I didn't think Innkeepers could afford to spend so much time in bed!" 

Arina boggled at Vanessa and said "What are you talking about, it's just barely sunrise! I thought for sure I'd beat you to the punch and have breakfast ready."

"You have to get up pretty early to beat a former Sentinel, my friend." Vanessa replied with a boastful tone. 

"Yeah well I was under the impression that you wanted to relax and get plenty of rest while you were here. I guess you'll just have to wait while I get breakfast on."

Arina smirked a little bit at her quick riposte as she headed into the kitchen. She raised her hands and began to cast the spells necessary to create several pairs of phantom hands which she typically used to cook breakfast much faster than normal, but her spell fizzled when Vanessa surprised her by walking right into the kitchen with her! 

"Umm, I don't normally let guests into the kitchen you know." Arina said with a slightly exasperated laugh. 

"Oh? Well I was going to offer you some help as well as some company while you cooked, but I can go and wait back at the tables if you want."

Vanessa turned to walk out of the kitchen with a smug yet playful grin, as if she knew Arina would reach out and stop her. Arina rolled her eyes lightly and reached out to stop her anyway. 

"I know what you're doing you big purple prankster. I for one choose to invite you to stay in the kitchen regardless since I know you're probably a competent cook. Most of the time my customers are pampered rich merchants who end up burning themselves by doing something stupid. "

Vanessa turned and gave Arina a bigger grin that was equal parts smug and cheerful. She then walked right over to the cast iron stove and began to fill it with logs so they could get started, speaking as she went. "Not only am I competent, but my cooking skills could put those numpty fools to shame. Next time I visit you I'll bring the ingredients for a batch of my mother's renowned Kimchi, and maybe a bottle of Moonberry Wine if I'm feeling illustrious."

Arina smirked a bit and turned to open the door to her magically-chilled larder and grabbed a batch of eggs. "Normally I'm not really fond of Kimchi, but for you I'd definitely give it another shot. The best thing about being proven wrong with foods is that you end up loving another new type of dish that you didn't love before."

It only took about half an hour for the two of them to get breakfast prepared, even with the extra large portions that Vanessa requested. Once the food was ready the two of them sat down together to eat, and Arina shot Vanessa a wry smile. 

"So last night you told me about some of your life, but what about the time you spent in the Sentinels? I admit I'm very curious what a life like that must be like."

"Well, I didn't exactly join for patriotic reasons. I was fresh off my mourning the loss of Nara, and admittedly angry at humanity and eager to have a potential chance to kill a few humans, even if it was just a rare bandit raider. I also needed to find a new direction for my life; back when Nara was alive I was so obsessed with her that she became my very reason for living. Once she was gone life felt pointless. I hoped that the soldier's life would give me a newfound sense of purpose and direction, but to be entirely honest, it didn't. At least, not enough to feel truly fulfilling. Sure, having superior officers to yell and strike me if I slacked off was at least enough motivation to keep me from stagnating entirely in a pall of depression, but I never felt truly happy. Even during major deployments, or those times when we saved lives and stopped major bandit incursions, it just didn't completely fill the hole that Nara left. I coasted for 150 years, doing my duty and waiting for life to show me something that could fill that hole. I wish there was more to it than that."

"Well I'm sure you must have plenty of interesting tales from your days in the service. What of those bandit incursions you just mentioned?" Arina asked. 

"They were rarer and far less glorious than you'd think. Truth of the matter is that I had bought into the romanticized ideal of a soldier's life. I thought it was all adventure and glory. That's what I was hoping for when I enlisted, but the reality was disappointingly far more mundane. Patrols, drills, more patrols, guard post duty, even more patrols, escorting caravans down roads, and, you guessed it, MORE patrols. The only things that stuck out were a few saucy one night stands I had with other Sentinel guardswomen over the years, but those were just sex. No meaningful relationships sprang out of any of them since they all eventually ended up reassigned away to other locations."

Arina nodded sadly, having already finished a significant portion of her breakfast while listening. "So that must be why you quit the Sentinels and became a wandering adventurer then, yes?" 

Vanessa nodded. "Aye, that's right. It's been far more enjoyable and interesting, but if I'm being honest it still can't really compare to those heights of bliss during my married years. Even my best adventures when I uncover troves of treasure or defeat a perilous monster just feel hollow without someone there to share the elation with me. I just wish I could get that sense of purpose back."

Arina tapped her fork on her plate as she pondered something. Ideas were swirling around in her head but she felt worried about coming off as too forward. She spent a moment or two pondering as she finished the last bite of her breakfast.

"Well, it sounds like you need someone to keep you company while you're adventuring. Hell, company during pretty much anything you choose to do, not just adventuring. I do have an idea though, since you paid for a whopping three weeks here. I've actually been pondering temporarily closing up the Inn and going out on an expedition to some ancient ruins far north of here to find an ancient lost tome filled with magical knowledge. I've been hesitating though due to the fact that these ruins are even more dangerous than the woods around them. I may be a fairly talented mage with a full repertoire of spells to defend myself, but I know almost nothing about actual fighting. If I stumbled into an anti-magic field or lost my mana potions I'd be monster lunch."

Vanessa started to smile again as she replied. "And you could use a gal who knows her way around a bow to cover you, am I right?"

"Bingo. Bow, sword, mace, whatever nonmagical weapons you can use with competence. Ideally we can get in, find the tome quickly, and get out with as little combat as possible, but you know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men."

Vanessa nodded and said "I do enjoy facing down tremendous peril in search of wealth and glory, and you seem like the exact sort of person who I could use by my side. What are the specific details though, where will we be headed?"

"The tome supposedly is hidden in the Umbranoth Ruins along the Northwest coast of the continent about 75 miles from here." Arina replied with a slightly grim expression.

"Oof, that's a bit of a trek, we'd need at least 3 days to walk each leg, assuming we walked 8 hours a day and didn't get hurt or sidetracked by obstacles." Vanessa replied with a wince.

"Fortunately I've been to the town closest to the location, which is just a 1 day walk away. So I can teleport us with magic to that town, then we can sleep a night in that town so I can recoup the mana spent on the teleportation, walk a day there, and make camp before delving into the ruins proper. As soon as we find the tome, I can then chug a mana potion and immediately teleport us home, assuming there's no anti-magic field."

"And if you use or lose all of your mana potions?" Vanessa asked.

"Then we leave the ruins on foot and get to a safe distance and camp again to sleep and regain the mana." Arina replied.

Vanessa finished the last bite of her own breakfast and paused for a few moments, putting on a doubtful expression that put a little icy surge of anxiety into Arina's veins. But then Vanessa grinned broadly and said "I'm totally in. BUT, on just three conditions. One: you don't count our time on the trip against the three weeks of Inn time I paid for. Two: You provide the rations and supplies for the trip. Three: I get to see some of the cool new spells you learn from this tome."

Arina gave a relieved laugh and said "You have a deal."

* * *

Arina and Vanessa appeared together on the streets of the town of Everton with a loud bang of displaced air. The teleport spell deposited them neatly in front of a local Inn called "Mazz's Public House", and the blast of wind caused by the spell nearly knocked over a nearby postman who was carrying a bag of mail. He scrambled to regain his footing and shouted angrily at them.

"Goddamn mages, watch where you're teleporting!"

Arina snorted softly and ignored him, still holding Vanessa's hand as they walked into the Inn. The Innkeeper was a stocky shorter man who was almost the right size for a Dwarf, but he lacked the prerequisite beard to fully qualify. He shot them an exasperated look before he spoke.

"Good evening ladies, unfortunately I only got one room open tonight."

Arina immediately felt a twinge of nervousness start to crawl up her spine. She knew she felt attracted to Vanessa, but could they really share a room so soon after just meeting? She was about to suggest they try to find a different Inn in the town when Vanessa chimed in.

"That's fine, we'll take that room for the night, I can spread my bedroll on the floor."

"Aye, 8 silver coins for the night lasses." Replied the Innkeep.

Arina narrowed her eyes at him and scowled, but refrained from making a rude comment about the absurdly high rate. Instead she pried open her coin purse and said "I only have copper pieces, I hope you don't mind me paying with 80 copper instead."

The Innkeep returned her scowl and heaved a heavy sigh before replying "Money's money, give it here."

Arina relished in the petty spitefulness of pouring out a huge pile of copper coins and slooooooooowly counting them out for him, and Vanessa bit back a snicker and looked away. Once the room was paid for the Innkeeper handed them their key and the two adventurers headed upstairs and closed themselves in for the night. It certainly wasn't as nice as Arina's Inn; the bed was smaller and filled with hay, there were no windows to speak of, and certainly no private baths with Dwarven plumbing! Arina examined the room morosely before heaving her traveler's pack off of her shoulders and onto the pitifully small table in the corner of the room.

"Bah, I wouldn't even keep chickens in this dump, what a cesspit!"

Vanessa smirked a bit as she unloaded her own pack onto the floor in another corner. "It's better than sleeping outside exposed to the rain."

Arina huffed out a wordless agreement and began to kindle the fireplace. "Are you sure you're alright with sleeping on the floor like that? I don't mind letting you have the bed."

"Nah it's alright. I'm used to roughing it, I am an adventurer after all. Besides, it's only proper that a lovely lady like yourself gets the softer accommodations for the night."

"Heh now you're just flattering me. But alright, if you're so insistent, I'll take it. But if you get uncomfortable during the night, I want you to wake me up and ask to swap, ok? Just because I live and sleep in a fairly nice Inn doesn't mean I'm not willing to take a little bit of rough sleep."

"Alright alright, but if it comes down to it we can always just share the bed too. We're both adults after all, we can handle that without giggling like schoolchildren" Vanessa replied.

Arina was about to reply when she saw Vanessa starting to take her clothes off right there in the open in front of her! She stuttered and swiveled around to face the wall.

"Vanessa! Agh! While I do agree with your point that we're both mature adults who can handle ourselves just fine, the least you can do is warn me if you want to change into pajamas so I can turn away!" Arina growled.

"I'm comfortable enough around you to not mind if you see, but alright I can certainly give you a warning if you're not to that point yet yourself."

Arina bit her lip and sat there in silence for a few moments while Vanessa finished changing. The prospect of potentially seeing Vanessa naked was making her blue python start to stir to life, but her mind was conflicted. She was feeling her restless hormones starting to churn again, but a part of her still was nervous about moving too fast and ruining her chances with Vanessa. Of course Arina herself was feeling more than ready to go further, but her inner subconscious was eager to barge in and interrupt with waves of doubt. Vanessa's slightly cheeky tone did speak to Arina's more confident side however, and a sudden burst of strength started to well up within her.

"I think I could be at that point, but I want to respect you and your boundaries first and foremost. I make it my business to treat others far better than the men back home at Faelia treated me."

Arina heard Vanessa hum thoughtfully, followed by a brief rustling and then the bed creaking as she knelt on it. Then Arina felt Vanessa's hand grabbing her shoulder and gently tugging her back around so they could look at each other face to face. Instead of talking Vanessa leaned in and planted a soft kiss to Arina's lips. Arina was shocked for a brief moment, then she felt like an idiot for missing all the subtle and not so subtle signals that Vanessa had been giving her. That sense of self-ridicule rapidly evaporated as Arina felt her nervous system fill with warm tingling happiness caused by the kiss. Vanessa's lips were so soft and plush, they felt immensely different from all the men she had kissed. But it was a good type of different; it made Arina's heart race and her libido start to churn. She leaned firmly into this kiss and tilted her head a little bit, trying to reciprocate with a sense of eagerness. Vanessa held the kiss for a bit longer before breaking off and pulling back a few inches, smiling. 

"W-wow... We've only known each other for two days though..." Arina whispered, now unable to hide the growing tent in her dress. 

Vanessa reached one hand up and playfully put the tip of her pointer finger on Arina's lips to hush her. "Didn't I just say something about us being adults who can make our own decisions? Besides, I had plenty of one night stands in the Sentinels that were shorter than this and all of them were enjoyable. On top of that, technically we are going on a dangerous mission into monster-infested ruins where we might both end up dead. Maybe I want to go into that expedition without any regrets? Besides, even if the expedition does go smoothly, you've already shown yourself to have a warm heart. Your listening to all my rambling stories before meant a good deal to me and I can definitely feel that we have a connection."

A flush of purple formed on Arina's face and her tent continued to grow taller. Her hormones were practically boiling in her veins, and finally they were strong enough to overcome the anxiety that Arina's past had imprinted onto her. She suddenly put her arms around Vanessa and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her a second time. Their ample chests began to squish together due to the firmness of the hug, eliciting a quiet, low moan of delight from Vanessa. Arina took the lead this time as she followed her instincts, letting more passion shine through as she kissed and kissed and kissed. Their lips locked and unlocked several times as Vanessa eagerly allowed Arina to set the pace. Soft little smacking sounds punctuated the repeated kisses and Arina couldn't help but allow her hands to migrate over Vanessa's curvaceous body and explore. Eyes closed, she stroked both hands over Vanessa's back and down to her firmly toned, muscular posterior. It was tantalizingly supple underneath Arina's fingertips as she grabbed and squeezed one cheek in each hand, eliciting another moan from Vanessa. Finally Arina allowed the kiss to slow to a stop, breaking away and opening her eyes. Vanessa released a long warm breath over Arina's face; Arina could smell the vague scent of forest berries on that rush of air. 

"Well Vanessa, since we are mature adults who can handle this for ourselves, I figure it's fair to warn you that I've never done this with a woman before so you'll have to forgive any mistakes I make from inexperience."

"You've certainly earned full marks so far. That was some top notch kissing. Mmm, I take it that this means you won't mind me sharing the bed with you?" 

Arina chortled softly and pulled the covers aside, then grabbed Vanessa gently by the wrist and pulled her in. For the third time now their lips met, but this time they began to squirm and writhe around in the bed as they struggled to take each other's clothes off. The bedsheets snagged and ground against them as they shed their outfits, and Vanessa gasped a little bit, breaking the kiss for just a moment, when she got Arina's dress off and felt a massive 14 inch equine monster of a cock flop against her body. She gawked at the sheer ridiculous size of it and suddenly laughed. 

"Holy shit, you got kinda carried away with the size of this thing when you used the spell to create it didn't you?" 

Arina sheepishly grinned and said "Well, when magic makes such things possible, it's very hard to resist! Besides, I am a mage after all, I have a few tricks up my sleeve to help with the fitting problem."

"Oh? How do you mean?"

"Well I didn't spend more than a decade studying Alteration Magic for no reason! I have a spell that increases your body's natural flexibility down there by at least tenfold. It's actually quite popular among several of my clients in Bernicia with more exotic tastes."

"Oh ho ho! I had a feeling that the whole shy and innocent act of yours was just a facade! Now I can see there's a real kinkster hidden under your cute veil of propriety!" Vanessa said, grinning with lustful amusement. 

"Hey, I just like to keep my work and personal lives separate sometimes, you know? Besides, when I'm working with a client I can almost always assume they're lecherous perverts from the beginning, and you're a lady who deserved to be treated with class."

Vanessa smirked a bit and kicked the covers aside, then began to peel her pajamas the rest of the way off. Arina's eyes immediately bolted downward to soak in the sights. Vanessa's breasts had a tasteful teardrop shape that showed the years of gravity's work without being exaggerated and saggy; they were topped with dark purple nipples and ample areolas that were as wide as silver dollars. The same freckles that so perfectly complimented her face were also present on her chest, arms, and belly. Her belly was trim and featured a slight six pack from the years of physical training that being an adventurer had given her, and her groin was nicely tufted with a properly trimmed and combed muff that had a natural V-shaped pattern. Her womanhood was an "Innie" with smaller, less pronounced labia, and Arina's eyes lingered on it for several long seconds.

"Heh so I suppose that means you're more of a cutie shy gal in your personal life than at work. You're staring at me like you've never seen a nude woman before." Vanessa teased.

"There's definitely something special when the nude woman is someone you care about rather than just another client paying you money." Arina replied, then leaned in and planted another little kiss on Vanessa's lips.

"Ah, touché. No show me this spell of yours already, all this wordplay is getting me a little itchy for action." Vanessa reached down to tug the rest of Arina's clothing off so they could both be nude. 

Arina had the more impressive bust out of the two of them, though her darker blue areolas weren't as wide. Her dark blue equine member was already fully stiff, and her own groin was shiny smooth without any hair whatsoever. Arina scooted down and began to work; she used her fingertips to draw the shapes of some magical symbols around Vanessa's pelvis and pubic area. Tiny little glowing white runes made from magical energy were left behind on her skin, and Vanessa shivered and moaned softly as she felt little warm tingles lingering where Arina touched. Arina drew 10 of these little runes and then softly spoke a brief incantation, and then Vanessa suddenly gripped the sheets and gasped. She nibbled on her lower lip as dew drops of moisture formed on her womanhood and the runes vanished. 

"H-hey now, you didn't tell me the spell was going to feel that good. What are you trying to pull on me here?" 

Arina finished the incantation and leaned in to place a long, loving kiss on Vanessa's nether regions before climbing back up to position herself. Missionary position was her go-to choice; Arina wanted to go with something that she had experience with. Vanessa was blushing and squirming a little, undoubtedly from the aphrodisiac effect woven into the spell, and Arina grinned broadly as she prepared to press her way inside. Now who was the one with the upper hand? 

Not that Arina's smugness would last long. As soon as she began to penetrate her lover, the sudden intensity of the pleasurable sensation wiped that self-assured smile off of Arina's face and replaced it with a strained look. Arina hadn't ever actually done this before, she'd been using onahole style toys and masturbation ever since she had changed her gender and this was on an entirely different league of bliss. The spell worked flawlessly for Vanessa, letting her body stretch painlessly and adapt to the monstrous girth without a trace of injury or discomfort. 

"Ohhhh Goddesses! You're fucking huge!" Vanessa gasped. 

"Nffffff and you're so-" Arina paused to huff in another breath. "So tight and firm!" 

In that moment both lovers dropped their confident teasing facades and lost themselves in the intimacy of their union. Arina took it slow and steady for now; she knew her own body and its limitations well enough to understand that it would be really easy to overdo it and blow far too early. This pleasure was definitely intense enough to drive her over the edge if she sped up, and she wanted to relish it. Hell, she wanted them both to relish it! What a strange but euphoric feeling it was to actually get invested in a partner's pleasure rather than just the mindless, mechanical self indulgence of masturbation! The way Vanessa squirmed underneath her and moaned in abject delight was not only a massive boost to Arina's ego, but it made her feel connected to Vanessa in ways she'd never even realized were possible. She'd already grown to care about Vanessa over the few days they'd spent together, but now there was a part of Arina that truly wanted to do everything she could to make Vanessa happy. 

Arina almost immediately lost track of time, and since the chamber they had rented didn't have any sort of clocks she didn't have a way to regain that sense of time. Not that it mattered, as Arina was too enraptured to care. All she wanted now was to draw this out and give Vanessa the greatest heights of pleasure possible. At several points she had to slow to a stop and take a few breaths, and she moaned and caressed and kissed Vanessa seemingly endlessly as the night continued. Of course Arina didn't only just stick to grinding her member in and out, she skillfully worked her hands across Vanessa's body to search out the areas that made her gasp and groan when touched. Their breasts squished and slid on top of each other as their bodies undulated, and even if Arina slipped a little or made a few mistakes, Vanessa laughed with her and treated her kindly rather than berating her inexperience. Arina accidentally almost knocked Vanessa out of the bed as they started to pick up speed, but Vanessa easily caught herself and laughed. 

"Heh careful there love, I may be purple but that doesn't mean I won't bruise." Vanessa said in a lighthearted tone. 

Thanks to Vanessa's levity Arina managed to rapidly shake off the feeling of embarrassment. She gently pulled Vanessa into the center of the bed and kissed her again, then whispered into her ear. 

"All those years and suitors and never once was I happy, but you stole my heart out from under me in just a few short days. Is this what actual love is supposed to feel like?" 

"There's no one right way to feel love, Arina. For some people it takes a long time, for some it's almost immediate. As long as you can reach down deep inside and honestly say you feel it, without any of society's expectations in the way, then it's real."

Arina slowed to a stop now and did spend a moment looking into herself as instructed. She had to push aside that internalized feeling of embarrassment over falling in love so quickly, but once she'd gotten past it she knew it was real. 

"You know what, I do love you Vanessa." Arina said softly, then went in for another passionate kiss.

Vanessa accepted that kiss for several moments, then broke it off to reply. "I love you too." 

It wasn't much longer before Vanessa's body finally reached the heights of plateau. Just as Arina was massaging the elven woman's breasts again with both hands, Arina felt her tightening even more in rhythmic waves. Vanessa tossed her head back and wordlessly cried out as her hands grabbed and squeezed fistfuls of bed sheets. Her voice, which was normally a low velvety contralto, rose several octaves as she opened up and vocally released the joy she was feeling. Arina wasn't quite there yet and couldn't cum in perfect sync with Vanessa, but the sights and sounds of her lover's peak definitely helped get her there! 

Vanessa was just coming down when Arina's floodgates unleashed. To her it felt like she had transformed into a fire hose and was pumping gallons of molten hot liquid bliss into her partner. She grunted and made a low rumbling moan, grabbing her own fistfuls of sheets, and her Draenic tail and facial tendrils curled tightly. She didn't even stop to think about any potential risk of burying her seed into her partner without protection. 

Vanessa was fully finished as Arina came down from the tail end of orgasm. She reached up to caress Arina's face with one hand and smiled. 

"Even if the rest of your people couldn't see the beauty in you Arina, I do. Heh, you know you're so flushed from the exertion that your face is almost as purple as mine!" 

Arina broke out in laughter as she slowly rolled off of Vanessa. "You're going to end up transforming me into an elf before long, aren't you?" 

"Drat, my devious master plan has been foiled!" Vanessa replied, giggling steadily.

Still laughing, Arina grabbed one of the pillows off of the bed and hurled it at her. "You'll never assimilate me, you villain!" 

Now Vanessa blushed a deeper darker shade of purple. She laughed a bit more as the pillow bounced off her face, then pounced onto Arina and cuddled her again. Arina playfully rolled over her until she had her pinned.

"You may have vanquished me this time, but next time I shall have the upper hand. For now, I submit to your righteous justice."

"Good. I hereby sentence you to a night of snuggles." Arina replied in a faux serious, judgmental voice, then wrapped her arms around Vanessa and made a clicking sound with her mouth as if she was locking cuffs and chains around her. 

"Truly this is cruel and unusual punishment." Vanessa replied, smiling the whole time and planting a kiss on Arina's cheek.


	3. A Sampling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following extremely smutty fanfic uses several problematic terms, problematic kinks, and outright slurs! Nonconsensual transformation, dubcon via hypnosis and brainwashing, fetishization of nonbinary genders, and TONS of extremely heavy kink content are included!!! Do not read if this disturbs you, and please refrain from commenting if you decide to ignore these warnings and are upset anyway!**
> 
> This fic is also purely a headcanon crossover, borrowing spells and species and characters from World of Warcraft and several different editions of Dungeons and Dragons. Any spells, abilities, locations, or characters used for this story should be considered AU versions and may not behave in ways that are strictly accurate to their original source material versions!

Arina slept soundly, but halfway through the night she was once again subject to the same recurring dream she'd been having for the last 5 years. In the dream she was walking alone and naked through a dense temperate forest during the dim twilight hours of the evening, right before the darkness of night would become oppressive. She was completely unarmed and helpless, but despite the danger she didn't feel any sort of fear whatsoever. A strange sense of peaceful safety seemed to permeate these woods, even if they looked ancient and slightly foreboding. Moss, lichen, and old partially-wilted vines draped over the trunks and branches. There were no signs of the dangerous magical fauna that commonly stalked the woods surrounding Arina's home, but that wasn't surprising since the dream gave her a sense that these woods were different. 

Arina walked slowly through the forest, retracing the same steps she always took every single time she had this dream. For some reason she always was unable to change the outcome of the dream; it was as if the dream was a recording that she was experiencing firsthand again and again. The blanketing sense of peaceful calm that suffused the dream was perhaps a contributing factor to her inability to resist the predetermined path, but there also was the fact that she knew what was coming at the end and knew how pleasurable it was. 

Arina came across a small old ruined stone structure in the woods. Its roof had long since collapsed and two of the four walls had been completely destroyed. The two remaining walls were ramshackle and mossy; one of them had a gaping hole where a window had once been. Whatever floor had originally been there was long gone; grass and vines and beautiful wild flowers had completely dominated the ground inside the ruin. But the most striking feature of the wreckage was a gorgeous and completely untouched standing mirror that sat against one of the remaining walls. Everything about it was pristine and polished as if the plants and the elements couldn't touch it. It had a beautiful wrought iron frame with inlaid silver vines and leaves all around it and it stood via a pair of solid iron support rods on either side that affixed to it with free-rotating screws. The mirror itself was oval-shaped and 7 feet tall, and at its widest point it was 2 feet wide. The polished surface of the mirror showed Arina's image perfectly as she walked up to it. 

Arina knew it was coming when her reflection in the mirror smiled on its own. Even the first time she'd experienced this dream it didn't seem to cause her any fear, even if most people would have been terrified. She watched as her reflection simply stepped right out of the mirror as if it wasn't even there. It took on a completely three dimensional solid form as it emerged, becoming a tangible perfect copy of Arina herself. Neither of them said a word as the second Arina walked up to the original; in the blink of an eye they were kissing passionately. Arina could feel some of the physical sensations, but like all dreams it was an imperfect approximation of what the feeling was like in reality. Lust and excitement still welled up inside of Arina as she and her clone proceeded rapidly to french kissing. Arina felt her member immediately begin stiffening as the excitement continued its upswell, but just like every other time Arina had experienced this dream, it abruptly ended before they could get much further than kissing.

Arina sat up in bed in her little Inn room with Vanessa, her erection making a huge tent in the sheets. The dream was still fresh in her mind as she looked around and spotted Vanessa already dressed in her adventuring gear and eating breakfast at the small table in the corner of the room. Morning sunlight was pouring in through a small sunroof in the ceiling above them, and Vanessa smirked at Arina when she saw Arina's tent. 

"Gracious me! We went at it for how many hours last night and you still are up and firm and ready for more? I guess those stamina potions you mentioned really do work wonders!"

Arina laughed softly and said "That and I really can't help the filthy dreams I have. Give me a few minutes to cool off and get dressed and we'll hit the trail."

"You sure you don't want me to take care of that for you?" Vanessa asked with a wink. 

Arina winced a bit as she started to climb out of bed and felt how sensitive her skin was after the previous night. "I'll pass for now, gotta rest that night off. Besides, we got 8 hours of walking ahead of us and we don't want to get behind schedule."

Arina took a few moments to focus her mind on disgusting thoughts to get rid of the morning wood, then decided to toss another riposte at Vanessa.

" Pffft, and you asked me for help with my wood right after teasing me for it getting stiff? Someone's a big cute purple hypocrit."

"Heh you got me there. Now come eat the breakfast I warmed up for you before it gets cold. These trail rations really aren't good when you reheat them you know."

* * *

The walk from the town of Everton to the Umbranoth Ruins wasn't exactly a pleasant one; the woods here were thick with thorny briars and stinging nettles. Periodically the ground gave way to marshy black bogs that Arina and Vanessa had to detour around, slowing their progress even further. They walked for hours and hours and hours, and with the knowledge of the forest that Vanessa contributed they managed to completely avoid any and all conflicts with dangerous fauna. Every time they drew near to a dangerous monster Vanessa unfailingly picked up on the signs and steered them clear. At one point she even managed to spot the runner tendril vines of a carnivorous alraune hidden among a dense thicket partway through their push through it. They could have been entangled and dragged through the bramble-filled thicket and then summarily devoured if it weren't for Vanessa's near-supernatural sense of danger. 

The sheer amount of detours they had to take did force them to stop before their journey was completed however; they were only 3/4 of the way to the ruins when the sun began to set. 

"Arina, we really should stop here. It's getting dark now and even if I do have a degree of night vision, it becomes much easier to miss the signs of nearby beasts when it's dark out. Not to mention the fact that many such beasts are going to become a lot more active once darkness descends. I insist we search for a safe place to make camp for the night."

Arina had to resist the urge to grin broadly as she prepared to impress Vanessa with one of her favorite spells. There was no anti-magic field here, so she casually pulled out a 30 foot length of sturdy silken rope and set it coiled upon the ground. "You worry too much Vanessa, this spot is perfectly fine. Watch this little trick."

Arina pulled a small wand out of her large leather case full of wands and then aimed it at the rope. She could see a look of skepticism on Vanessa's face in her peripheral vision, but Vanessa was waiting to see what would happen before arguing any further. Arina spoke a few key phrases for the proper incantation and then the rope seemed to suddenly animate. The end of it raised up like a snake rising over its coils, and then it darted straight up into the air fairly quickly. A look of understanding came over Vanessa, followed by confusion.

"Oh, the Rope Trick spell. I thought that was only good for a couple hours? It's not really good enough to provide a long term resting spot."

Arina smirked a little bit as she stowed her wand. "If this was the standard version of Rope Trick I'd say you were absolutely correct. But this isn't the standard version, this is my own personal variant: "Arina's Greater Rope Trick". It can last for upwards of 48 hours or until I dispel it. There's also another little surprise; climb up and I'll show you."

Arina tugged on the rope once it stopped moving and she could feel it sturdy and secure. The top end had vanished into some sort of invisible portal, as expected. She then began to climb up, smiling and imagining that Vanessa would get a good view of her goods from underneath while climbing below her. They passed through the aperture one after the other and Vanessa softly gasped when she saw where they had ended up. Rope Trick normally created a small, featureless pocket dimension for its inhabitants to rest in, but there typically was nothing but a blank, black emptiness. This version of the spell had instead fully replicated the inside of a rustic one-room wooden log cabin for them to sleep in. It was fully furnished with a fireplace, king sized bed, mini kitchen, table and chairs, and a bookshelf full of books. There were no windows or doors on any of the walls, but there was a window in the middle of the floor that the rope had come up through. The rope had tied itself to a sturdy iron anchoring hook embedded in the ceiling, and they could still see the woods outside through the floor-window.

"By A-, err, Elune! This is amazing! Is all this furniture just a conjured illusion?" Vanessa asked.

"Technically yes, though while we're here it will feel as tangible as if it were real. Though I did design the spell to actually provide real food by rolling a "Create Food and Drink" spell into it. Would you like something to eat, speaking of that?"

Vanessa eagerly nodded. "Do you have any roast? Pork chops? Kimchi even?"

"The spell conjures whatever the inhabitants crave, so yes!"

Arina punctuated this by opening the wood-fired brick oven in the kitchen and producing an actual roast! Vanessa gawked a bit, then sat down at the table and began to teasingly pound a fork and knife on the wooden surface. "Come on, let's eat!"

Arina happily complied, fetching some kimchi out and a pair of huge flagons filled with magically chilled water. She sat down and began to eat with Vanessa, who immediately sprang a question on her.

"If you could use a spell to conjure food like this, why do you ever actually cook by hand back home at the Inn?"

"Heh that's a very good question, and the answer is that sometimes I want to conserve mana or spell ingredients, which are far more expensive than actual food. I do often use the spells, but only at night when I'm about to go to bed and know that I'm going to recover a bunch of mana by sleeping. So usually I'll cook breakfast by hand, then conjure a late night dinner before bed. Like tonight."

Vanessa nodded as she eagerly shoveled a big pile of kimchi into her mouth. After chewing and swallowing she said "It's also not quite as good tasting as your home cooking. This kimchi isn't bad per se, but the roast is definitely not as good as the one you treated me to on our first night."

"That too. You need a much more advanced spell, such as "Heroes' Feast", to create truly delectable food out of magic. I'd rather not spend that much mana in one go anyway, I'd risk not being able to recover it all after sleeping tonight."

"Makes sense." Vanessa said around a mouthful of roast.

There was a bit of a lull in the conversation as the two of them ate, but it didn't come off as an awkward one. In fact it was quite the opposite, Arina and Vanessa felt so comfortable around each other by now that they could simply sit together in silence and savor the other's presence. Arina happily stuffed her face with roast, though she finished before Vanessa since the purple-skinned beauty went back for seconds and thirds. When dinner was done, Arina simply left their dishes lying around in the kitchen area, knowing that they would simply vanish from existence once the pocket dimension containing the cabin was dispelled. 

"Well, shall we hit the sack together?" Arina asked with a smile. 

Vanessa nodded and began to strip her clothing off in response. Arina rapidly followed suit and hopped into bed. She quickly hid herself under the covers, beating Vanessa to the punch, and poked her head out to watch. 

Vanessa had her shirt off at this point and she chuckled a bit at the sight of Arina peeking out of the covers. "I didn't know this was a race."

"It's not, I just like to watch."

"Oh ho, what a change from the previous night! You wanted me to warn you when I undressed, now you're practically going for the popcorn."

"What can I say? I adapt quickly to changing circumstances."

Vanessa laughed a bit as she took off her remaining clothes and then climbed into bed. She scooted up close to Arina and started to embrace her, and immediately Arina felt Vanessa's smooth skin gliding over her partially erect member. Arina bit her lower lip and stifled a little pleasured whine. 

"Goodness, you really do have quite an insatiable appetite don't you?" Vanessa commented. 

Arina started to reply but her voice caught in her throat when she felt both of Vanessa's hands curling around that growing erection. Instead of the words Arina had intended to say, the sound of a startled gasp and soft cry of delight came out of her mouth. She clenched her eyes shut and gently thrust her hips forward while Vanessa stroked her hands up and down. 

"Mmmmhhh god that's good, you know just how to disarm me already." Arina finally managed to say. 

"Yeah? Heh given the fact that most of my experience is with women I'm pleasantly surprised. Then again, it does seem that you're fairly easy to please. Are all shemales really this sensitive?" Vanessa asked. 

"Well I can't speak for any others since I'm the only one I've ever known, but I can tell you this much; when I designed the spell to transform myself I included a few little... mmmmmffff... custom tweaks, including a significant boost to sensitivity."

"Mmmm, here's a gal who can think ahead, I like that. What other tweaks did you add in?" Vanessa asked, not stopping the stroking. 

"Hnnnng...well, I had to learn a lot of anatomy and biological alchemy. There's hormones in your body that control a lot of factors, and normally changing genders like I did would lead to whole body changes. I had to... Mmmmhhh... You're making it difficult to concentrate here, you tease!"

Vanessa chuckled and slowed down the stroking, but did not stop. "Better?"

"You minx!" Arina gasped back and then laughed. "I made a special custom hormone for my spell that allows me to experience the all the joys of my cock and balls and all the instincts that come with them, but won't cause the rest of my body to look masculine. It works perfectly, and aaaaahhhhh Gods, you're gonna make me cum if you don't stop!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Vanessa asked. 

At that point Vanessa climbed down under the sheets and buried her face into Arina's groin! Arina was once again taken by surprise by her new partner's voracious lust and kinkiness! She felt Vanessa rubbing her lips and nose across the fleshy skin between Arina's cock and balls, followed by a rush of air as Vanessa loudly sniffed at her bits.

"Mmmmm, your "Custom Tweaks" have a wonderful rich musky scent."

Arina groaned with renewed delight when she heard Vanessa say that. "You actually like the smell?"

"Mmmmmmm yesss. It's so unique and enticing." Vanessa replied. She started to nuzzle her face into that smooth musky skin, moaning and sniffing loudly the whole time. 

This time Arina wasn't just surprised by Vanessa's lust, but specifically by how she was reveling in something Arina thought nobody else would. Too much of Arina's life was spent having it beaten through her skull that those parts of her body were disgusting, and even if she had changed genders since then the lessons were really hard to shake. Now she was getting direct proof that all those lessons were totally wrong, and it was almost like a smack to the face from one of the Gods themselves. She wasn't about to complain though, there was an incredible appeal to having someone enjoying every single part of you, even the filthy parts. The fact that Vanessa actually seemed to enjoy that musky scent was a massive boost to Arina's ego in addition to being a huge turn-on. Arina felt her member throbbing harder in Vanessa's hands, sticky from base to head with precum now. The blanket was hotboxing Vanessa in with that musky scent, and soon she was softly motorboating that pair of huge equine nuts between Arina's legs. Vanessa opened her mouth and dragged her tongue over the sweaty, musky skin of that sack while she rubbed her face over it, making lewd licking and sucking noises as she savored Arina's musk. 

"H-holy shit Vanessa!" Arina gasped shakily as she felt orgasm approaching. 

"Want me to stop?" Vanessa teased, her voice muffled by that sack and the bedsheets. 

"Aaah no! Fuck no, that feels great! But I'm about to make a mess on our sheets!"

Vanessa replied to this by moving up and stretching her mouth open over the flared head of Arina's member. She was just barely in time to catch the sticky warm torrent that came flooding out. Arina's whole body tensed and she draped her legs over Vanessa's back as the massive surge of pleasure rocked over her. Vanessa managed to swallow every droplet of that warm seed, though she did sputter slightly when the sheer volume of the stuff took her a little bit by surprise. She was able to prevent it from spilling by swallowing, but for a brief moment she relied on the flare locking itself inside her mouth for help. It didn't take long for the bliss to pass and the flare to shrink. The head made a wet pop as it came free of Vanessa's mouth, and she climbed out from under the sheets and smiled at Arina.

"Mmmm, delicious. You know I've dated plenty of women and even a few men before you Arina and I definitely can see the appeal having a mixture of both. Heh I can tell by the look on your face that you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself. Those sensitivity adjustments really did a number on you huh?"

Arina took a couple of deep breaths before replying. "You have no idea. But even without them, I just love this form. I don't think I'll ever want to go back. And you were fucking amazing down there, by the way."

Arina leaned up and kissed Vanessa fully on the mouth, showing no signs of being bothered by the musky scent of her own bits that was lingering on Vanessa's face. It actually seemed to enhance Arina's enjoyment a little bit. Vanessa responded by putting her arms around Arina again and reciprocating the kiss. Arina even darted her tongue out during the kiss to get a little taste, which made Vanessa hum softly in delight.

"It's really that amazing huh? Now you have me a little bit curious what it feels like." Vanessa replied, breaking that kiss.

Arina felt a little rush of excitement dance up her spine. If she wasn't spent from their recent romp, the excitement would have stiffened her immediately.

"You know I could always use the same spell on you that I used on myself, for a trial period. It's reversible, so you can go back to being female again after you're done."

"But didn't you say that you needed to sleep to regain mana at some point tonight? Spending more mana seems counter-intuitive."

"Well it's a good thing I always bring a potion version of it then, just in case." Arina replied, producing a small clear glass vial filled with cloudy purple liquid. 

"Heheh you almost seem eager to see me try it." Vanessa retorted, seeing through Arina immediately.

"Well that's not a reflection on my opinion of you as you are now! I think you're beautiful as a woman too, I just think you'd love being a shemale like me if you had a chance to try it."

"Hmmmm, and just what are the benefits, aside from the pleasure side of things?"

"Well for one thing, you never have to worry about potentially unwanted pregnancies ever again, so no need for condoms. Also, you'll never have to deal with menstruation ever again."

"You've sold me, let's try this. What do we need to do?" Vanessa asked.

"Just relax on the bed. You're already naked so you don't need to do much else. Oh, you will need to focus on forming a mental image of how you want your new equipment to look. The spell will use that image to actually determine the size and shape of your new parts. Then just drink the potion and relax, it'll only take a minute or two."

Arina then uncorked the vial and handed it to Vanessa. Vanessa laid back on the sheets and closed her eyes while trying to focus her mind. She took a few breaths, looking relaxed and serene, then raised the bottle to her lips and drank. It took barely a few moments to down the small dosage of tangy purple liquid to go down, and then Vanessa handed the bottle back to Arina with a little smirk.

"That's an awfully specific type of potion to be carrying around all the time." Vanessa quipped teasingly. 

"It's a contingency, in case some asshole were to hit me with a Break Enchantment spell. There's a good chance if I'm in a fight with a hostile mage they might do that and cause me to revert to my original shape. Now shush you, focus on keeping that clear mental image."

Arina watched as Vanessa nodded and went silent; soon the first hints of the transformation began to show. Tinges of blue coloration appeared on the elf's nethers, starting at the clitoris and spreading outwards. Vanessa let out a sudden groan of pleasure and squirmed a little bit atop the bed, biting her lower lip but remaining speechless. Her clitoris began to peek out from under its hood, bulging and visibly throbbing. Vanessa reached one hand down, intending to touch it, but Arina batted that hand away. 

"Don't touch it yet, it's not ready. You don't want to stunt its growth do you?" 

That was met by a frustrated groan from Vanessa, whose face contorted with a mixture of pleasure and needy irritation. She resisted the urge to speak and continued to concentrate as per Arina's instruction, but the hand that had been batted away now migrated up to fondle Vanessa's breast instead. 

Arina licked her lips as she watched the transformation continue. That pulsating clitoris was growing thicker and longer with every passing second, and the labia were starting to fuse together and morph. By now Vanessa's whole groinal region was blue, which struck Arina as a little bit curious until she noticed the shape of the new cockhead starting to form. It was equine shaped, just like hers. Vanessa must have been picturing Arina's cock with the intention of of getting her own copy of it. Arina wasn't sure whether she was more flattered or aroused by the idea. 

"Oh Goddesses, you didn't warn me that the transformation would feel this good!" Vanessa called out. 

"Focus, love. You're getting there, just a minute or so left." Arina replied in a soothing tone. 

Vanessa's right hand grabbed and clenched on a handful of sheets while her left hand squeezed harder at her breast. Arina could hear a slight gurgling sound from inside of Vanessa as her uterus was reabsorbed painlessly into her body, and a few moments later there was a gentle plop plop as her former ovaries finished transforming into brand new testicles and descended to land snugly in the newly formed smooth blue ballsack. This part was particularly pleasurable; Vanessa thrust her hips upward off of the bed and cried out sharply. Veins bulged on her nearly complete member, the head began to widen and flare. Arina could already feel her mouth watering at the sight. It grew and grew and grew until finally it was just the same size as Arina's own, and the spell finished with a little spurt of clear precum. 

"Mmmmmm, beautiful. Look at it now my love, it's finished."

Vanessa sat up and opened her eyes, gawking for a moment and then grinning.

"Holy fuck, it feels good of course, but it's so damn needy! No wonder men are so lecherous. Can I put it in you please?" Vanessa panted. 

"Eventually yes, but I want to take this gradually so we can both savor it." Replied Arina, scooting closer. 

Arina wrapped her hands around Vanessa's freshly grown spire and began to caress it gently, letting her fingertips explore the soft texture of that sensitive flesh. Vanessa clenched the sheets tighter and whined softly in response. Next Arina leaned down to start planting short, sweet, brief little kisses all over the flat surface of that cockhead. She drew a few deep sniffs of the beastly schlong's natural scent and noted it smelled just like her own. Perhaps if Arina's mind wasn't so distracted with lust she might have realized the connection to her recurring dreams, but now she was too entranced with savoring the carnal delight pulsating at her lips. She wiggled the tip of her tongue against Vanessa's urethra, which caused the elf to gasp loudly. 

"You fucking tease!" 

Arina smirked a bit and replied "What can I say? I enjoy taking my sweet time."

Arina then opened her mouth nice and wide, nearly having to unhinge her jaw to fit that tremendous flare. Every inch of warm turgid flesh felt perfectly at home in Arina's mouth; the salty flavor was just delectable. Her tongue danced in swirling circles all over that flat head, periodically dipping against the urethra or fluttering over the crowned rim. Poor Vanessa was totally unprepared for this level of sensation, she yelled incoherently and slammed her hips upward, shoving that cock in deeper until it pressed against the back of Arina's throat and made her gag! 

Obviously Vanessa wasn't really trained in how to control this new piece of anatomy, so just like a freshly-of-age teenager having real sex for the first time she popped a little prematurely before Arina could really get into the rhythm. Not that it really mattered for a blowjob, and Arina was already still quite well satisfied from earlier so it wasn't like she needed pleasure reciprocated for this. But the lack of warning was the little troublesome bit, especially as a thick, solid stream of warm sticky spooge splashed against the back of Arina's throat. She rapidly pulled back up to prevent it from choking her and coughed a bit to clear her throat for a few breaths. Nearly half a cup of potent messy jizz poured into Arina's mouth. Once she got over the irritation in her throat she gave a low slutty moan and swished the tasty load around in her mouth a bit before swallowing and popping her mouth wetly off of the shrinking flare. 

"Mmmmmm, tastes just like mine."

"H-holy fuck!" Vanessa stammered, slumping back down onto the sheets again. 

Arina climbed up slowly and put her arms around Vanessa, nuzzling up and kissing her softly. 

"Well, what did you think so far?" 

Vanessa laughed suddenly and turned to plant a return kiss on Arina's lips. "I think I'm going to need to try a few more positions with you before I form a final opinion, but I could see myself staying like this for a nice long while. I'm certainly going to sleep well tonight after that."


	4. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following extremely smutty fanfic uses several problematic terms, problematic kinks, and outright slurs! Nonconsensual transformation, dubcon via hypnosis and brainwashing, fetishization of nonbinary genders, and TONS of extremely heavy kink content are included!!! Do not read if this disturbs you, and please refrain from commenting if you decide to ignore these warnings and are upset anyway!**
> 
> This fic is also purely a headcanon crossover, borrowing spells and species and characters from World of Warcraft and several different editions of Dungeons and Dragons. Any spells, abilities, locations, or characters used for this story should be considered AU versions and may not behave in ways that are strictly accurate to their original source material versions!

Yet again the mirror dream came to haunt Arina's sleep that night. This time thankfully she woke up without the painfully needy morning erection though; it seemed like her nightly debauchery with Vanessa was finally helping to tone down the worst of Arina's libido. They shared a brief breakfast of leftover roast that they had to reheat in the oven, but they were generally quiet and hurried. They knew what sort of danger was lying in wait ahead of them. They needed to cover a decent chunk of ground and still delve into the ruins themselves all before the next sunset, so they ate and packed rapidly before departing at a rapid pace. 

The woods were no kinder to them today either, with dense thorny underbrush providing a constant, painful obstacle to their progress. They no longer encountered the swampy bogs that plagued their travels yesterday, but now they began passing increasing signs of nearby monster activity. 

Two hours away from the ruins, Vanessa slowed them to a stop. They broke through the foliage onto what seemed like some sort of footpath that crossed their path at a perfectly perpendicular angle.

"What the hell is this? Looks like a deer trail but there's no hoof tracks at all." Vanessa whispered nervously. 

Vanessa squatted to examine the trail more closely and Arina shortly followed suit with a grim expression. "I think I know what it is. Naga tracks. Nagas used to worship the old Goddess of Chaos that supposedly hid the tome here; this looks like a territorial patrol route where they slither along quickly."

Vanessa's face visibly blanched. "We need to get moving then! Quickly! No dallying here!" 

They stood and darted across the trail into the cover of the woods once more. Once they were back under cover Vanessa insisted they slowed down to try and move silently, and this delayed their travel even further. It was almost noon by the time they came across the edge of the ruins, marked by the rubble of what used to be a huge stone wall. The wall was almost entirely destroyed already, having only a scant few segments that were still tall enough to impede entry. The stones were all a darker grey than the local rocks from the area and all had significant layers of lichen and vines growing over them. Ancient scars and cracks in the stone seemed to hint at an ancient battle sometime long ago.

Vanessa raised one finger to her lips to silently shush Arina, then carefully readied her bow and nocked an arrow. This prompted Arina to slide a hand down to her wand case and pluck out a wand of Ice Bolt. She knew that nagas, just like most other serpentine beasts, were extremely weak to elemental ice spells and tended to freeze or slow down very easily due to their cold blooded nature. 

The two of them stood there silently and listened cautiously for any sign of hostile activity, but all their ears could detect was the gentle rustling of the breeze through the foliage and their own heartbeats. Eventually Vanessa began to carefully climb over a lower ruined section of the wall and Arina waited until she was clear before following. She had to move especially carefully since it wouldn't be too hard to knock a stone loose and cause a disturbance that could attract some less-than-friendly attention.

The settlement that had once stood here had been spiral shaped, with a road starting on the outskirts and twisting all the way in toward the center, with buildings built along the edges of the road. Most buildings were almost entirely gone, though a rare few still had walls that were waist-high, or partially complete walls. Trees had grown up inside of most of the buildings and roads, obscuring their vision and forcing them to move slowly and cautiously.

They sneaked around the town for the better part of an hour before Vanessa paused and moved in close to Arina to whisper into her ear. "What exactly are we looking for again?"

"A magical tome. It probably won't be out in the open though, it was supposedly a tome full of secrets kept by the gods themselves, so it wouldn't be unprotected. Look for anything that could be the entrance to a secure chamber or a dungeon." Arina whispered back.

Vanessa nodded and then decided to make for the center of the spiral, figuring that such a spot would be a likely hiding place. They made slow progress, trying to slide down alleyways between wrecked buildings to shortcut their way over without making any noise. They were nearly through an especially close alley when Vanessa suddenly tensed up, her whole body spasming lightly, and she fell backwards rigidly and landed atop Arina!

Arina gasped and tried to move Vanessa off of her, but her limbs had gone as stiff as wooden boards. Then Arina heard several soft clicking sounds and her eyes saw movement. Darts! Little darts undoubtedly covered with some kind of poison were whizzing over them, and one was stuck in Vanessa's arm! A few more hit Vanessa, whose rigid body seemed to be shielding Arina from meeting the same fate.

Arina used the brief time she had to scan around for the source of the darts. She was able to trace the movement to the bushes directly ahead of them, just past the end of the alleyway they had been coming down. She could see what looked like the scaly hooded head of a naga poking out of the leaves with a blowgun in its mouth. Its scale patterns were entirely unfamiliar to Arina; the naga had white coloration down its chin and over its belly and black coloration on the top of its head and down its back. It was glaring at them with sharp, glimmering green slitted eyes as it aimed its blow gun. Arina then acted on instinct, squeezing her arm free from under Vanessa and firing an Ice Bolt spell at the bushes!

A huge spire of solid ice, shrouded in glowing white foggy frost, arced through the air and passed through the foliage, striking something with a crackling crash! A wave of freezing air spread out through the entire bush, freezing nearly the entire thing solid! Arina then scrambled to pull herself out from under Vanessa to try to help her now that their attackers were hopefully subdued. She didn't have the time to identify the specific type of poison that had been used; on first glance it was obviously some kind of paralytic but Arina knew it might turn lethal before she could formulate a proper antidote. This meant she had to use one of the two spells designed to work broadly against any type of toxin: "Delay Poison" or "Neutralize Poison". Unfortunately, she wasn't actually capable of casting those spells since they were spells meant for healers like clerics, but she did have scrolls!

Arina rapidly opened up her scroll case and fumbled around, digging for the correct one as quickly as she could. She knew she had a limited amount of time before their foes broke free of the ice so she had to act fast. She finally found a scroll of Neutralize Poison and began to chant the incantation in Draenic while placing her free hand on Vanessa's shoulder. The magic glowed gently from Arina's fingertips and danced over Vanessa's body and the scroll began to ignite and burn away in a burst of painless white arcane fire. The scroll was fully consumed just as the spell finished and Vanessa began to twitch and move again.

Arina didn't take any chances though, she turned to the bushes and used another charge on her wand, hurling an ice bolt into the frozen foliage. Crashes and the hissing of icy vapors sounded from the spell's impact, and a moment later a partially frozen naga toppled out of the bushes and landed harshly on the ground, shattering! Most of the naga's upper body was completely obliterated by the icy shattering, though the sound was extremely loud and would undoubtedly draw the attention of any compatriots it might have had nearby. 

"Come on Vanessa, time to get moving! We need to beat feet, pronto!" Arina hissed quietly as she knelt down and started to help her partner to her feet.

"Must be putting their own venom on the darts." Vanessa muttered, struggling awkwardly to her feet. 

"All the better reason to get out of sight, come on!" Arina urged.

Vanessa fumbled a bit more, reaching down to grab her dropped bow and then following Arina down a side path. They moved quicker than before, not taking as much care to try to be silent as before. They turned a few more corners and made a dash across the street, then dove into a large, mostly-intact stone tower structure. The stone here was a different shade entirely, being greyish-blue with strange little runes carved intricately into each individual brick. A lot of the bricks were too worn and faded from age and the elements to see their runes clearly, but inside there were plenty that Arina could make out. Not that she could focus on that at the moment though, since she and Vanessa froze and focused intently on listening for any sounds of pursuit.

For a few moments there wasn't any sound at all, but then they both could make out the crashing of something knocking branches aside haphazardly, and the grinding sound of something big and scaly slithering over the cobblestones. Vanessa quickly produced a small vial of venom and dipped the head of one of her arrows in it, mimicking the enemy's tactics. She nocked the tainted arrow while Arina raised her Ice Bolt wand, ready to cast. As soon as another one of the scaly monstrosities came slithering into the structure with them, both women let loose with their attacks!

This time Arina's spell missed its mark, sailing helplessly over the head of the massive female naga that had just entered the room with them. Vanessa's arrow struck true however, lodging in the naga's hood and skewering all the way through. The poison didn't work instantaneously though, and the angered beast turned its wrath on Vanessa. It slithered right at her and pounced, starting to wrap its coils around her body!

"Aggghh! Arina!" Vanessa managed to shout before the crushing pressure of the coils rendered Vanessa mute.

Arina knew that her Ice Bolt could seriously hurt or kill Vanessa with its large area of effect if she tried it now, so she stowed her wand and began to dig for something effective on a single target. Meanwhile the naga focused its slitted green eyes on Vanessa's; hypnotic magical swirls soon forming in them as it called upon its natural hypnosis magic. Vanessa's struggles haltered and her jaw went slack as the hypnotic magic began to infiltrate her mind. Panic began to addle Arina's thoughts as she floundered for a wand. She finally found her wand that contained the Scorching Ray spell and pointed it at the Naga's upper body, firing a searing hot red beam of light!

The beam scorched a trail of black carbon char up the naga's back and onto its hood and head, causing its concentration to break. It thrashed and hissed in agony, releasing its hold on Vanessa and letting her flop limply to the ground. Arina didn't let up, she used the opportunity while the naga was struggling to fire again and again. Two additional rays darted out to etch their black trailing scorch marks across the naga's body, scoring a lucky hit on its head! It flailed around a bit more, muted by the fact that its mouth had been torched closed, and then fell to the ground twitching in its death throes.

Arina didn't bother to check if it was dead or not though, she ran up and began to climb over the still-twitching coils to get to Vanessa. Apparently it was still alive enough to feel her though; the coils lashed out and wrapped around Arina! She cried out in shock once before the air was forced out of her lungs by the crushing pressure. The naga got up and, lacking its fangs to bite with or its eyes to hypnotize her, it simply raised its clawed hands and prepared to slash at Arina's flesh with them! Arina saw the claws coming and clenched her eyes shut, ready to accept death for her reckless mistake. She heard a horrible sound of flesh tearing, but oddly enough didn't feel anything other than the now-loosening pressure of the scaly coils trapping her. She opened her eyes and saw Vanessa, who had come to from the hypnosis and leaped up to plant an elvish dagger in the beast's throat!

The naga fell backward limply, now truly dead this time, and its tail came loose from Arina. Arina gasped for breath and began to pull herself up out of its grasp, though she sighed in frustration when she saw that the pressure of the coils had completely snapped her Wand of Scorching Ray.

"Close one...thank you Vanessa."

"Shhhh." Vanessa replied.

Vanessa darted over to the wall next to the hole that they and the naga had used to gain entry. She listened quietly for several long seconds. After nearly a minute of silence Vanessa lowered her guard a bit and lowered her bow. "I think we're clear. We should continue searching for your tome, but we can't assume there aren't any additional monsters here even though none have come to investigate the sounds of that fight. We could still stumble into an Alraune nest or a slime pit."

Arina nodded and said "I think we're in the center of the ruins now, let's look around a bit in this structure. Keep your eyes peeled for any hidden traps or secret doors."

Vanessa nodded and the two of them split up to search the room. There wasn't much left to look at however; if there had been furniture it must have been looted or else made out of materials that rotted away with age and left no traces. There were wrecked stairs that would have led up to the second floor but they were clearly unstable and would be too dangerous to attempt to climb. The runes on the walls were fascinating but neither of them could read them, and strangely a quick casting of the "Tongues" spell still didn't give Arina the ability to understand them. After nearly half an hour of double and triple checking for any hidden doors or mechanisms, Arina heaved a sigh and said "Unless we can figure out a way to get upstairs, I don't think we're going to find anything in here. We should keep searching the rest of the buildings."

"Yeah, hopefully we won't find any more of snaky's friends."

Vanessa nodded and slipped out of the tower with Arina close behind her. They checked several more buildings and after nearly a dozen they were starting to feel tired and demoralized. The hours passed as they took their time cautiously checking every nook and cranny for secrets and traps while keeping silent. They didn't run into any additional monsters, which Arina theorized were all kept away by the family of Nagas they had taken care of, but they didn't find any hidden traces of rooms or dungeons. They certainly didn't find any tomes or treasure, the entire place looked like it had been completely picked clean of anything valuable decades ago. They eventually found the nest where the nagas had been living, and aside from a collection of belongings and weapons taken from victims, there wasn't anything especially especially desirable here either.

Arina was starting to consider calling off the search. They were checking one last building when something struck Arina cold in her tracks. This place, with two standing walls and two wrecked walls, and an eerily familiar mirror, was exactly the same as in her recurring dream! She stood there in utter shock, jaw hanging agape, and stared at the mirror. She wasn't yet at the proper angle to see her reflection in it. Vanessa came up alongside her and noticed her fascination.

"Arina? Are you alright?"

Arina held up one finger to quietly signal to Vanessa to be quiet, and then slowly crept around the edges of the room to sneak up to the mirror without seeing her reflection. She was equal-parts excited, aroused, and utterly terrified as she approached the mirror. It was exactly as she had seen it so many times, right down to the wrought iron frame with the silver vines. Once she was right up close, Arina took a deep breath and held it, then stepped out in front of it!

Arina's reflection followed her as normal. She reached out to tap the surface of the glass and she felt it thump solidly under her fingertips. She rapidly and randomly flailed her limbs at it, trying to see if the reflection could keep up as normal, and it did. She narrowed her eyes, then grabbed the mirror and lifted it up, looking behind it. There was nothing supernatural, just an old vine-covered wall. She looked at the back of the mirror and saw just plain iron, nothing magical.

A sense of disappointment washed over Arina and she harumphed angrily as she set the mirror back down and scowled at her reflection.

"What the fuck?" Arina growled. 

"What is it?" Vanessa asked, looking utterly bewildered by Arina's behavior. 

Arina turned her back to the mirror to address her partner. "I've seen this goddamn mirror in dreams about ten million times. There has to be something special about it!"

"What sort of dreams?"

"Uhm, well, sex dreams. I sorta saw my reflection walk out of the mirror and seduce and fuck me." Arina replied, flushing with embarrassment.

Vanessa seeemed to freeze in place and a look of confusion and fear crossed her face. Arina felt a pit of fear form in her stomach.

"Vanessa? Ummm, that's not bad is it?" Arina asked.

Vanessa remained silent, some of the color draining from her face. 

"Oh come on, that's not nearly as freaky and weird as some of the stuff I've told you before! It's just a dream anyway, I-"

Vanessa suddenly reached out and grabbed Arina by the shoulder and forcefully turned her around to look at the mirror. Now Arina's reflection was actually moving independently from her, and was nude! The naked reflection grinned and winked at them, then turned and ran away from them, down a dark hallway that had replaced the reflection of the ruins! The naked Arina reflection vanished into the darkness, and the dark tunnel remained there while Arina and Vanessa gawked at it in astonishment.

"Arina...in those dreams you just mentioned, did your reflection run off into some strange mirror portal leading to a shadowy dimension?" Vanessa asked.

"N-no...we always kissed and then the dream ended there."

Arina cautiously took a few steps forward and examined the mirror. She could somehow feel a gentle, cool breeze flowing out of it. The tunnel beyond was made of the same bluish-grey runed stones that they had seen in the tower at the center of the ruins. Curiosity pushed Arina to reach one hand out to try to touch the mirror and her hand passed through as if the glass pane had never even been there. She yanked her hand back timidly and squinted down the tunnel; there was no further sign of her reflection.

"Soooooo...what do you think, should we go in?" Vanessa asked.

"Seems extremely dangerous. It could shut behind us and trap us eternally in whatever hellish limbo realm it leads to. There could be ethereal, eldritch monsters from beyond the pale of reality who would love to feast upon our organs."

"But the tome could be in there too." Vanessa pointed out.

Arina smiled a little bit. "I did prepare one scroll of Gate, which can get us home if we are trapped in there."

"Shall we then?"

"I'll lead the way."


	5. The Curse of Umbranoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following extremely smutty fanfic uses several problematic terms, problematic kinks, and outright slurs! Nonconsensual transformation, dubcon via hypnosis and brainwashing, fetishization of nonbinary genders, and TONS of extremely heavy kink content are included!!! Do not read if this disturbs you, and please refrain from commenting if you decide to ignore these warnings and are upset anyway!**
> 
> This fic is also purely a headcanon crossover, borrowing spells and species and characters from World of Warcraft and several different editions of Dungeons and Dragons. Any spells, abilities, locations, or characters used for this story should be considered AU versions and may not behave in ways that are strictly accurate to their original source material versions!

Arina felt her skin tingle slightly as she stepped through the mirror portal, followed by a strange whiff of the scent of ozone. There wasn't any other sensation with it; no liquid barrier to press through or a feeling of shifting. Vanessa walked through behind her and took a deep sniff, noticing the scent as well.

"Smells like lightning and thunder."

Arina nodded silently as she looked around the chamber where they arrived. Behind them was another mirror identical in all ways to the first one, and behind it was a solid brick wall. Before them was a dark tunnel made of the same bricks, all matching the weird tower that Arina and Vanessa had seen in the center of the ruins. The tunnel had no branches or doors along its sides, it was one straight path leading into a wall of impenetrable murky blackness. Arina dug around in her backpack and produced a magical device called a Sun Rod, which was basically a foot long iron rod with a golden tip that was enchanted to produce light. She flicked a little crystalline chip against the gold tip and it flared to life, producing a perfect imitation of natural sunlight that illuminated the darkness for at least 30 feet in front of them. Vanessa winced a bit in response.

"You're going to make us a pretty big target with that thing!" She whispered harshly.

"I'd rather not stumble blindly into traps or pitfalls though, thank you!" Arina replied, then dug her wand of Ice Bolt back out of her wand case and held it at the ready with her free hand.

Vanessa sighed and nocked another arrow, then nodded in agreement and began to slowly make her way forward. She moved at a painstaking pace, scanning the walls, floor, and ceiling for hidden traps as they went.

"I think the mirror didn't actually take us to another realm, I think it's some sort of teleport anchor within our own realm. Maybe this chamber is underneath the tower and the mirrors were the only way to access it." Arina theorized as they walked.

"Makes sense, these stones are definitely the same as the ones in the tower. We might have found another way in here on the upper floors if that staircase hadn't collapsed. Let's try to be quiet though, I have a bad feeling about this place." Vanessa replied.

Arina nodded in response. She kept pace with Vanessa and joined her in checking for traps as they went. It was painfully slow going and for nearly 10 minutes they found no signs of anything. No traps, but no doors or other rooms or anything other than more stretching tunnel. Finally they came to an open archway that led to a huge room, but Vanessa stopped them in their tracks about 5 feet short of the archway itself. She quietly pointed down at an irregularity in the stone brick floor. It was subtle and very easy to miss, but there was a seam in the stones that formed a perfect square. Undoubtedly it was a concealed a pressure plate. Vanessa leaned over it and pointed to another and another, there were three rows of them covering the floor from wall to wall! They could just barely step over them and not trigger them, which is what Vanessa carefully did once she finished showing Arina where they were.

Past the trapped archway was a much bigger chamber that seemed to have been carved directly out of stone somewhere underground. It appeared to be some sort of shrine, with a polished obsidian altar in the center of the room. On the far wall was a 15 foot tall obsidian and ebony statue of a four-armed Naga holding a weapon in each hand. She was depicted nude with large bare breasts, and was hissing menacingly down at the altar. There were old, burnt out torches scattered around the room, as well as ancient and dusty looking cushions laying in discrete piles. Then Arina saw a thick, dusty, tome bound in black scaly hide lying atop the altar. Since there was nobody else in the room and no other visible doors or passages, Arina no longer felt the need to be so quiet. She pointed over at the tome excitedly. 

"There it is!" 

Vanessa slowly scanned the rest of the floor for traps, then the altar itself. "Looks clear."

Arina followed her up to the altar gradually and then slooooowly reached out to take the tome. Her fingers tingled briefly when contacting the old dusty scales on the cover binding, and for a brief moment she could almost hear some indistinct, incomprehensible whispering vaguely in the air behind her. She turned to look for the source of the sound, but saw nothing. 

"Did you hear that?" She whispered to Vanessa. 

Vanessa shook her head and gave Arina a nervous glance. Arina matched it, then reached out for the tome a second time. The scaly binding definitely resembled Naga Scales. When Arina lifted it off the altar however, a series of glowing black runes appeared on the obsidian, encircling the tome! Arina felt a bolt of agonizing magical energy leap up from the runes and strike her arms, searing the flesh and causing her to involuntarily drop the tome. She screamed out in pain and yanked her arms backward away from the runes, dropping the tome back onto the spot where it had previously rested. Arina stumbled backwards and nearly toppled over from the shock. Her fingers seemed to shrivel and wither away, while her wrists bent inwards as if inflicted with age and arthritis. It stopped at her elbows thankfully, but now Arina's arms looked like those of an 80 year old crone. 

"Arina! Are you alright?!"

"N-no! I can't move my hands!" 

Arina tried desperately to uncurl her fingers and wrists. They did twitch and move a little, but searing agony shot up her arms and caused her to cry out in pain. 

"Ahhhh fuck! Definitely can't move them! Quick, open my backpack and grab one of the bottles of swirling red liquid. I have healing potions, but I can't really grab them in this state!" 

Vanessa nodded and dashed around behind Arina and opened her backpack. Arina heard the rustling and clinking as her partner rooted around the contents, finding one of the potions and uncorking it. Vanessa quickly came back around and tilted the potion into Arina's mouth and Arina chugged it down greedily. 

The potion managed to stop the pain, but for some bizarre reason Arina's hands didn't actually change back. She and Vanessa stood there waiting expectantly, but before they could say anything they were interrupted by the sudden sounds of movement and stone grinding on stone. They both looked over at the source of the noise and saw that the giant stone naga statue was magically animating itself and pulling itself free of the wall! Glowing black unholy light was shining out of its stony eyes and it hissed angrily at them as it worked its tail free of the wall, sending showers of stone shards and pebbles all over the floor of the temple. 

"Shit, time to go Arina!" Vanessa said, grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her toward the exit. 

"Not without that tome!" Arina yelled, resisting the pull. 

Arina had a hunch that the protective spell that had struck her arms was bound to the altar, not the tome itself. That meant that a simple spell like Mage Hand, which could pick it up for her by proxy, would let her fetch it safely. She couldn't cast it without gesturing though, and she didn't have any wands or scrolls with the spell charged into them. She had to bank on the healing power of the potion she had just drank; with any luck it was still in her system and would blot out of the pain from forcefully moving her hands. The naga golem was still stuck to the wall, so this would be her only chance to try it. With an immense burst of raw adrenaline and strength, she uncurled her hands and cast the spell. Even through the pain-numbing effects of the potion she could feel the torturous pain coursing up her arms. It was like she had broken her wrists and all the bones were totally shattered, and then she had dunked them in lava afterwards. Miraculously she managed to cast an ethereal magical hand just long enough to knock the tome off of the altar towards her. It came clear of the altar entirely and skidded across the floor, stopping at their feet.

"Grab it!" Arina shouted to Vanessa, tears of agony pouring down her face. 

Vanessa wasted no time in scooping up the dusty old book. Meanwhile Arina's hands snapped back into their curled, useless positions that seemed to mimic a dead insect. Arina could hear and feel the bones popping and snapping. The sheer trauma of that sensation made her swoon, ready to pass out from the shock, but then she was jolted to reality when a stone whizzed past her head and smashed loudly against the wall. The naga golem was almost free, and it was picking up and hurling the chunks of wall that it had been knocking loose! 

"I insist we leave NOW!" Vanessa shouted, yanking urgently at Arina's shoulder. 

Thankfully the pain receded now that Arina's wrists were back in the curled position, and the lingering healing potion worked to bring her back to sharp awareness. Arina sprinted toward the exit, actually managing to outpace Vanessa briefly. She remembered the pressure plates in the floor and jumped over them as she reached the archway, but her jump was just a few inches short and she landed on one of the plates. 

There was a sudden cacophony of stone grinding on stone, and Arina could feel the floor starting to drop away underneath her! She tried her best to kick off of the floor to get just a foot or so forward and barely managed to make it onto the solid floor beyond. Vanessa however landed a second too late, by the time her foot contacted the moving floor it was falling too quickly to provide any force for a jump! Vanessa began to fall with the floor, but she was fortunate enough to catch the ledge with both hands. The floor completely plummeted down to nothingness, leaving a dark void that totally blocked access to the shrine. Vanessa was dangling over the pit quite tenuously, and another rock thrown by the golem sailed past them and smashed in the hallway behind Arina. 

"Arina, help me! I can't hold on!" Vanessa cried out desperately. 

Arina was in a terrible spot know and she knew it. If that damned spell hadn't fried her arms she'd have easily been able to grab Vanessa and pull her up no problem, but now she just didn't have that strength anymore. Even if she did suffer the agony of uncurling her hands again, they would be far more likely to just snap off entirely if they tried to support Vanessa's weight. Arina rapidly plumbed her mind for ideas, trying to come up with anything before the golem broke free. She still had that length of rope, but she wouldn't be able to hold it with enough strength if Vanessa tried to climb it and there wasn't anything around to anchor it to. Then a flash of brilliance struck her, Rope Trick!

Arina once again conjured up the fortitude and willpower to forcefully uncurl her hands again, and this time they barely got halfway out. She was losing function fairly fast, there was a good chance they'd be completely immobile next time she tried. Still she pushed herself, screaming wordlessly in pain as she used one bony hand to undo the coil of rope attached to her belt and the other hand to open her wand case and grab the wand. She tossed the rope into the air toward Vanessa and then pointed the wand, somehow managing to cast the spell precisely enough to hit the rope! One end of the rope jerked upward and rose into the air while the rest fell down and unfurled right next to Vanessa, just within reach. Vanessa smartly waited until the top end of the rope vanished into the invisible portal created by the spell, and during that time another rock whizzed out and struck Arina on the shoulder!

It was fortunate the stone was too small to cause any serious injury, but it did cause Arina to drop her wand and crumple to the floor, gnashing her teeth and crying in pain. Her beloved wand tuned to that custom Rope Trick spell then clinked and rolled off the edge of the pit, vanishing into the darkness below. Vanessa saw the rope stop moving, then grabbed on and hauled herself up easily out of the pit. 

"Let's go!" Vanessa shouted, then grabbed Arina and heaved her entire weight up off the ground and over her shoulder! She began to sprint down the darkened hallway while carrying Arina, all under the cover of darkness since Arina had left their Sun rod in the shrine. 

Arina sobbed softly as her wrists cracked back into place. She was slightly winded with each individual step Vanessa took, as the force of her weight pushed her chest against Vanessa while she ran. It was utter misery, never before had Arina felt such physical anguish. Thankfully the pain faded enough for her to regain the ability to stand by the time they reached the mirror at the end of the hall, and Vanessa gasped for breath as she set Arina down on her hooves. 

"Can you walk?" Vanessa sputtered between ragged breaths. 

"Yes... But I can't cast any more spells... I think my wrists are totally locking up now." Arina replied, her voice a painful croak. 

"Doesn't matter, let's-" 

Vanessa was interrupted partway through the sentence when she tried to walk through the portal and instead slammed facefirst into solid glass. Their reflections were back again, acting as normal. It seemed like the portal had closed and turned back into a mirror. 

"Oh fuck no! No no no no! Not now!" Vanessa said, desperately knocking on the mirror and looking behind it. "Arina, how did we open this before? We gotta activate it somehow and fast, I don't think our snaky friend back there is going to take much longer to get free and slither over that pit!" 

"I don't know! It just sorta activated itself!" Arina replied frantically. 

"Isn't there any spell you can try that might trigger it? How about that Gate spell you mentioned before?" 

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can move my hands again, I used the last of their mobility to save you."

"Well do you have any scrolls or wands I could try using? You could walk me through it!" Vanessa urged. 

There was a loud crashing sound from the tunnel behind them, and then they heard rapid grinding sounds of stone dragging against stone coming up fast. 

"We're out of time, try anything!" Vanessa yelled at the top of her voice. 

Desperately, Arina began shouting the phrase "I command you to open!" at the mirror in as many languages as she could think of, hoping the spell would respond to any of them. She was four commands in when suddenly a rock sailed through the air between them, narrowly missing her and Vanessa and flying right at the mirror. Arina tried to reach out and catch it as fast as she possibly could, and for a brief moment time seemed to slow to a crawl as her withered hands partially uncurled and desperately tried to catch the soaring projectile. It slowly sailed right toward the mirror and then, as if fate was playing some sort of elaborate prank with them, the mirror flashed and changed, opening its portal just fractions of a second before the rock impacted! The rock sailed right through harmlessly, landing on the grassy ground in the ruins they had come from. Without hesitating Arina sprinted through, coming to a stop inside the ruined structure where they had originally found the first mirror. Vanessa came through immediately afterward and leaned against a wall, panting in exhaustion. Arina didn't get a chance to relax though, she saw the portal was still open and the golem was careening down the hallway toward it, about to burst through to attack them! Not knowing how to force the magic portal to close the normal way, Arina deduced that the only way to make it close was to break the frame.

"Vanessa! Grab the mirror and smash it! We're about to have company! Quick! Slam the frame against the stones, try to break or bend the frame!" 

Vanessa turned to look and saw the golem rocketing toward the mirror and immediately knew Arina's idea was probably the only sane path to take. Since Arina's hands were still ruined, Vanessa grabbed the mirror by its support pillars, hefted it over her head, and slammed it down as hard as she could against a waist-high stone wall. The moment it struck, the frame bent several degrees and there was a brilliantly bright white flash as the portal was interrupted and destroyed! The glass returned, only to shatter into thousands of tiny shards with a satisfying CRASH! 

Unharmed, Vanessa dropped the ruined frame and it clattered noisily to the ground. She returned to her leaning against the wall, still panting in exhaustion, and Arina stumbled over to join her. The two of them rested for several long moments, but now that they were clear, Arina's mind finally had a chance to fully realize the implications of what had happened to her hands. She had never trained herself in the "Still Spell" technique that would allow her to cast without the important gestures each spell usually needed to function. Unless she figured out how this injury was ignoring her healing potions, her career as a mage was over. Even if that magical tome was filled with all of the most powerful spells in the world, it would do her absolutely no good if she was unable to cast them. She had given up her livelihood for nothing. A sudden and immense feeling of helplessness and powerlessness surged up within her and she began to quietly weep. 

"Arina? Are you alright?" Vanessa asked, looking up at her with a concerned expression.

"Do I look alright? Look at me! I have the arms of a dying, crippled old crone! I can't cast any magic like this! Hell, I can't even work any sort of trade or maintain my Inn! The healing potion didn't fix it, I'm ruined!" Arina cried.

All of that bravado and confidence Arina had worked so hard to build over the years was falling apart. Without her magic she was nothing. She was a powerless, useless nobody, just like her father had told her she was. That same old, cold, creeping despair from her childhood began to crawl up inside of her again and she slid down the wall to sit on the grassy ground. Instinctively she tried to raise her hands to bury her face in them and hide the shame of her sobbing, but she was only confronted with their uselessness even more and gave a loud, ugly sob. 

Vanessa climbed down and sat next to Arina, moving the tome aside and putting her arms over her to embrace her tightly. 

"It's alright Arina, we can get you healed. Potions can't cure everything, and I saw the runes that did that to you and I'm fairly sure it was a curse. That would explain why the potion didn't work, and there's clerics and priests out there who have holy magic that can break curses like these. We'll go to one of them and get you fixed up."

Of course Arina logically knew that Vanessa meant well, and Vanessa's theory about it being a curse was probably correct. But all Arina could think of when she heard about priests was the temple leaders back home in Faelia who had been the first ones to call her an abomination and call for her banishment when word got out about her gender transformation.

"Priests? I'd rather die with these shriveled grandmother hands than accept help from one of those hypocritical bastards! They'd sooner cast me out for my gender than help me!" Arina snapped. 

Vanessa was undaunted by Arina's angry outburst, but she did speak with a little more firmness next. "Arina, listen to me. I understand that you are scarred by the actions of the religious people back home in Faelia, but you have to understand that the whole world isn't like that. There are cultures and religions out there that don't treat people like you this way. We can go to Darnassus, my people are perfectly accepting of alternate sexualities. I dated and fucked women for decades quite openly while enlisted in the Sentinels back home."

Those words did manage to soothe away Arina's pain for the most part, though she still dreaded being helpless for the duration of their entire trip home and then to Darnassus.

"I can't teleport us anymore though... We're going to have to walk all the way home, then all the way to a city in Darnassus. It's going to be a long trip with you guarding me while I'm helpless and useless."

"It's alright Arina. We can make it together. I do understand what you're going through, you grew confident because you had such intense magical powers, and being robbed of the ability to cast them probably yanks the entire foundation of strength out from under you. I'd feel shaken and helpless too if I lost my hands and was unable to draw my bow. But I'm here to help you, I promised I'd keep you safe at the beginning of this journey and I intend to keep that promise. I just need you to take a few deep breaths and gather your courage, then focus on getting out of this place with me. We can walk back to Everton together, then hire a carriage to take us speedily south to Darnassus where we can find someone to break your curse."

Arina took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. Vanessa was right, and the fact that she would be there did mean a lot to Arina. Once her emotions had receded she got back up to her feet and gestured to Vanessa to pick up the tome. 

"Alright, I like this plan, but I insist on paying for the carriage myself. We also should stop by my home to drop off the tome; even if nobody really understands the secrets it holds yet I'd prefer not to carry it around and risk losing it. Especially after everything we went through to get it."

"Agreed. Now come on, let's get the fuck out of this death trap before we stumble into any other curses or beasts."


	6. The Secret and Forbidden Lore of the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following extremely smutty fanfic uses several problematic terms, problematic kinks, and outright slurs! Nonconsensual transformation, dubcon via hypnosis and brainwashing, fetishization of nonbinary genders, and TONS of extremely heavy kink content are included!!! Do not read if this disturbs you, and please refrain from commenting if you decide to ignore these warnings and are upset anyway!**
> 
> This fic is also purely a headcanon crossover, borrowing spells and species and characters from World of Warcraft and several different editions of Dungeons and Dragons. Any spells, abilities, locations, or characters used for this story should be considered AU versions and may not behave in ways that are strictly accurate to their original source material versions!

It was mid-afternoon when Arina and Vanessa boarded the carriage in Everton. Arina was grateful for her own foresight, she always brought along a fair sum of gold in emergency funding whenever she left home, and a carriage ride this long through dangerous woods ended up costing nearly all of it. It was fortunate too that most towns had a fairly successful and active carriage ride service in them, since there was always profit in getting people through the woods safely, even when splitting the coin between their mercenary escorts. Their carriage had two main cabins, one for the passengers and one for their mercs. The trip was going to take two days; even if they were moving much faster than someone could on foot, they had to follow the roads rather than cutting right through the woods and the roads often meandered significantly. 

Arina sighed as she settled down in the leather padded chair. "Two days of absolutely nothing, and crammed into a tiny little room. I'm going to die of boredom in here."

Vanessa plopped down across from Arina and gave her a light but playful kick on the shins. "I guess my company bores you?"

"Aaah noooo! Quit twisting my words you silly purple goofball! If anything I'm more worried that I'm the one who isn't interesting enough for you. I'm not sure I can conjure up enough trivia to keep a conversation going strong for two days straight."

"Well we do get breaks to sleep so it's more like 16 hours total." Vanessa joked with a teasing grin. 

Arina rolled her eyes. "Gods, I got a girlfriend with a tongue as sharp as a Gryphon's claws!" 

"Nothern Mountain Gryphons, specifically." Vanessa added with a smug grin. 

Arina chuckled and said "Well then Miss Gryph, why don't you come up with something to keep us company?" 

The carriage jolted a bit as it began to move, and soon they were leaving town and picking up speed as they briskly rolled down the road. 

"Easy! Why don't you read us some segments of that tome we got out of the ruins?" Vanessa suggested without even pausing to think. 

Arina briefly hesitated, her face contorting with a mixture of emotions. "Here? I mean, I am eager to read it too, but it's supposed to be crammed full of all sorts of secret, mind-warping magical knowledge. We probably don't want to risk being overheard, and I can't really cast my Zone of Silence spell with my hands in this state."

A big playful grin crept across Vanessa's face in response. "Well, just because you're the mage here doesn't mean that you are the only one who gets to use magic. Behold!" 

Vanessa reached down into her knapsack and produced what looked like a small opaque white marble of about 1 centimeter in diameter. It didn't visibly look like anything special.

"The Orb of Silence!" Vanessa declared proudly, displaying it like a trophy. 

"More like the Marble Shooter of silence." Arina joked, unable to resist taking a little return jab at Vanessa. 

Vanessa pouted a bit and said "It is too an orb! A powerful and expensive one at that. It's sort of like a communal Silence spell that can be used freely once per day when the orb is activated. It makes its subjects inaudible to the outside world, but audible to each other, for about an hour. It's especially handy for conspiring with someone and avoiding magical scrying."

"Huh, that's actually really damn impressive. How come we didn't use it earlier when we were dungeon delving?"

"Well I sorta used it during our trips to and from the ruins so we could get through the woods unnoticed, and it only has one charge per day. That's what I primarily keep it around for, so I can travel through the forests of the world in silence without attracting hungry attention. I bought it almost immediately when I resigned from the Sentinels and started adventuring." Vanessa explained. 

"Well then, go ahead and fire that puppy up. I'm kinda eager to see what's in the tome myself." Arina replied with a hint of excitement. 

Vanessa nodded and reached out to put one hand on Arina's withered hand, then with her other hand she rubbed one thumb across the surface of the marble while she whispered the Kal'dorei word for "Silence." Nothing at all visibly seemed to happen, and the two of them could still hear the carriage moving around them just fine. 

"You sure it worked? Nothing seems different." Arina asked. 

"I'd hope so, it's supposed to be a stealth utility after all! It wouldn't be that useful if it made a flash of light or loud sound every time it activated."

"True, true." Arina conceded, then began to reach for the tome only to wince and bite her tongue as a sharp stabbing pain reminded her of the state of her hands. "I don't suppose you could..." 

Vanessa nodded in understanding and pulled the tome off the seat and set it on Arina's lap, then opened it to the first page for her. Arina gave her a thankful nod before turning her attention to the page. Initially the text seemed to be written in some sort of strange swirling script that Arina couldn't make heads or tails of, but a few moments after she started trying to read it, the words shifted and morphed before her eyes on the page! In mere seconds they had translated themselves into familiar Draenic that Arina could easily read, albeit in a very flowery and overly-fancy font. 

Arina's eyes widened as she watched. She turned to look at Vanessa, who was watching expectantly. "Did you see that?!" 

"See what?" Asked a bewildered Vanessa. 

"The words! They shifted and transformed on the page, as if translating themselves!" 

Vanessa gave Arina a confused look, as if she was concerned Arina had hallucinated something. "No... It just looks like meaningless swirls to me. Are you feeling alright, Arina? This tome had better not have more curses tied to it!" 

"Pfft no, I have wards tattooed on my arms that protect me from mind-altering spells of any kind. See?" Arina asked, using the stump-like blunt wrist of one hand to push up one of her sleeves and show the Draenic runes tattooed on her upper arms. 

"Oh, so that's what those tattoos are for. I saw them last time we fucked but I didn't feel like asking what they meant." Vanessa replied thoughtfully.

Arina then gently shoved the tome into Vanessa's lap. "Here, maybe the translation will trigger if you hold it yourself while trying to read it."

Vanessa took the dusty old book in both hands and squinted down at the first page. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, but then her face shifted to shock and amazement, followed by disappointment. 

"See?! Didn't it change before your eyes?" Arina asked. 

"Yeah. A vast majority of the text just vanished, except for one line on the first page. It reads: "Thou art unworthy" in Kal'Doreian."

Arina gesturned to Vanessa to pass the tome back, and Vanessa immediately complied. Arina saw the single line of Elvish script that Vanessa had mentioned, but it rapidly began to shift again and all the previous text reappeared on the page. 

"Whoa. This is some deep magic, Vanessa. Some kind of intelligent magical presence must be embedded within the pages. I'm not sure it's a good idea to read this here in these conditions without some magical safeguards present."

"Well, you said you have those wards that protect your mind, right? Won't they keep you safe?" 

"Well yes, but there could be other types of curses hidden in here, and my specialized anti-curse charms are back home."

"Alright alright, but the curiosity is gonna eat at both of us for the entire two day trip." Vanessa replied with a shrug. 

Arina scowled in irritation. She knew Vanessa was right, and a part of her was feeling a strange, subtle draw to start reading. A part of her was worried that inside the tome there could be similar curses to the one that took her hands from her, but another part figured that she was already well cursed enough and she might as well add more anyway since they were already planning to visit a priest or cleric in Darnassus. She heaved a heavy sigh and eventually gave in. 

"Alright, just a few lines. But the moment I see any of the runes start to glow I'm slamming this thing shut until we get my arms fixed and my charms ready."

"Very reasonable." Vanessa replied with a nod. 

Arina cleared her throat and began to read aloud. "Chapter 1: The Secret and Forbidden Lore of the Gods."

Those words caused Arina to pause as the gravity of their meaning sank in. She looked up and locked eyes with Vanessa for a brief moment. A flash of understanding passed through the look they shared with each other, acknowledging the potential danger of those words and the uncontrollable curiosity driving them both to continue. Arina then returned her eyes to the page and resumed reading aloud.

"There are many different pantheons of gods in the known world, from the mysterious edifices of the Draenic Naaru to the animal-headed gods of the venerable humans of Gyptos. Though the gods worshipped by the mortals of the world of Kalindra are many in number and wildly diverse in nature, all of them make the same paradoxical claim to be the true creators of the cosmos. Neith of the Gyptians claims to have woven the universe into existence from divine fibers. The Grecian Titans Eros and Chaos claimed to have shaped the world from the bounty of their own lovemaking. Odin of Nordheim claims to have fashioned the Earth from the corpse of the frost giant Ymir. It is known through empirical observations that many of these gods do indeed exist, but clearly it's impossible for all of these creation tales to be true at the same time. Logic dictates that at the very minimum, all but one of the pantheons of Gods must be telling lies about the origins of creation. The truth behind these lies however, is far more chilling than what mortal minds could have guessed. What follows is the one true account of the origins of the cosmos, as passed down to the mortal worshippers of the dying Goddess of Discord and Lust, Visseryan."

Arina paused and gave Vanessa a much more serious look. "Ok, this is definitely going fully heretical. I don't know what the religious atmosphere of Night Elf culture is like but we can put this down and stop anytime you want."

Vanessa shrugged and shook her head. "I'm not really that religious. Just a casual follower of Elune. I'm not going to get my tunic in a twist over an old dusty book. Go on and keep reading, I'm actually really curious about what their creation myth is."

"Alright, though would you mind turning the pages for me please?" Arina asked, wiggling her useless hands to emphasize her point. 

"Certainly, I'll just do that for you from now on while you read." Vanessa replied, then flicked the page over with one end of her bow. 

Arina nodded in agreement and continued. "In the beginning, the universe was merely one single miniscule pinpoint, which contained all things crushed down infinitely small. Then, for reasons unknown even to the gods themselves, that single pinpoint exploded outward in all directions, unleashing all the materials and energies that would become the universe. At the same time the first primordial gods were born, each taking shape from the raw energy of creation. As the universe formed and worlds began to emerge out of the remains of the blast, the first gods learned to imitate the natural processes that created worlds and began to create more of their own. Many years passed and these few Gods grew lonely, deciding to create their own children. Despite their ongoing best efforts for millennia to learn how to do this properly, the children of the gods weren't strong like their parents. They weren't made from the same primordial forces that birthed them, their strength waned over time and they would eventually flicker out if nothing was done."

"Around the time the first few children of the gods began to fade away and vanish, the first latent worlds of the cosmos began to bloom with life. The gods noticed and watched with interest, and they noticed something curious about the mortals. Despite the fragility and fleeting impermanence of mortal lives, their emotions were a powerful source of natural psychic energy. This energy, especially that which was created by acts of worship and reverence, could nourish and empower the gods, even so far as to sustain the existence of their children. Sapient mortals, when led to believe in and worship the gods, could empower them far beyond their limits, and it was soon discovered that the children of the gods could have the same immortality as their parents if they could maintain mortal followings indefinitely. Thus began the first golden age of the gods. Those who were strong enough began to build new worlds to populate with worshippers who would follow them, those not strong enough flocked to existing worlds and sought to sway enough mortals to their cause to bolster their strength. This led to the eventual development of the universe as a massively populated paradise filled with billions of worlds, each filled with billions of people, governed by countless millions of gods."

"But this golden age was not fated to last, because it was still early in the age of the universe and the gods had been growing and spreading untamed without any universally agreed-upon laws or treaties. Much how mortals inevitably fight horrifying wars over food and mineral resources, the gods soon were embroiled in a great and terrible universal war over the mortal worshippers they desperately relied upon. Nobody remains who remembers the flashpoint of the first great war in the Heavens, but divine historians blame the willingness of evil gods and trickster gods to use violence and deception to start conflicts and turn them in their favor. Regardless of the cause, the war was so great and terrible that it destroyed countless worlds, slaughtering innumerable trillions of innocent lives, and ultimately rending a great gash in the fabric of reality itself."

"The result of this damage was that the Universe, once dense with solar systems that each contained dozens of worlds that were within easy distance of each other, began to fly apart and expand. Each and every world is now fated to hurl away from all others, dooming the mortal races of each world to live alone with no chance of ever reaching another. Even the most powerful of the gods were helpless to stop this damage, and had to choose which worlds to stay with while abandoning all others."

Arina paused for a moment as she came across a page break. "Looks like the next section is about Kalindra specifically. Man, talk about the crazed ramblings of a total lunatic though, am I right?" 

"Hmmm, I don't know. I've known lunatics before, they're far less coherent than this. Usually the ramblings of a madman are a semi-random stream of consciousness that can twist and turn dramatically, following a strange chain of un-logic that only their brains can understand. This however has a flow and cohesion to it that implies a basic level of lucidity that would point more toward a sane but dishonest cult leader. Though I have to admit, some of its ideas are interesting. It certainly plugs some of the gaps in currently accepted cosmology."

"I guess it is slightly compelling, but there's still a lot of absolute nonsense here. I mean, come on! Who thinks that the universe was created by some sort of big explosion?"

Arina and Vanessa had a good belly laugh at this, but Vanessa still looked perturbed slightly afterward. "Why don't we keep reading? I'm admittedly really absorbed in it now, despite the silliness."

"Yeah I definitely am more than a little bit curious." Arina admitted, then gestured to Vanessa to turn the page again. Vanessa flicked the page over and then Arina cleared her throat and resumed.

"Kalindra is one of the oldest planets in the universe; it was among the first of the ancient primal planets that formed naturally out of the flames of the explosion that birthed the cosmos. Life developed here on its own, and the gods flocked to it in huge numbers once sapient races began to walk the face of the world. In those early lawless millennia at the birth of the cosmos there were thousands upon thousands of gods who competed with each other for the devotion of Kalindra's mortals. Gods of good and evil, creation and destruction, love and hate, and on and on, representing countless small cultures, ideals, and abstractions. Ten other worlds coexisted alongside Kalindra during these early days, and because of their proximity it allowed the first Draenei to cross the gulf of the heavens along with their Naaru patrons to land on Kalindra."

"But when the first great war in Heaven started, the fighting shattered 7 of those worlds and hurled the three remaining ones away at great speed, isolating Kalindra from its sisters permanently. Kalindra itself was relatively lucky; the fury of the warring gods merely crashed all the world's continents together and blighted the world with deadly natural disasters instead of completely destroying it outright. Blizzards, floods, wildfires, droughts, Earthquakes, tempests, and many other nightmarish calamities raged over the planet, bringing low all of the world's greatest kingdoms. The once proud and mighty empire of the High Elves was sundered apart as their pantheon of gods began to fight each other and asked the elves to betray each other for them. Draenei splintered into dozens of tiny offshoot kingdoms as each of the Naaru descended into bickering. The once proud technological civilization of the orcs was annihilated, reducing them to primitive barbarism. At the height of the calamities, the four major continents of Kalindra were smashed together during a climactic battle between a pact of nature gods and a coalition of evil gods, and when the nature gods stood victorious they covered the newly created supercontinent of Kalin with the massive stretches of wild forests that now stand to this day."

"At the end of the war, only 120 of Kalindra's gods remained alive, their thousands of brethren were slain. In the aftermath of war, the surviving gods agreed to sign a pact, stating that they would never again attempt to overthrow one another for the remainder of time, as the costs of even the slightest conflict were far too great. Gods of opposing ethos begrudgingly agreed to coexist, even those who had been mortal enemies before such as Bahamut and Tiamat. The nature gods were clear winners in the conflict though, writing their own overall supremacy into the treaty and allowing them to maintain the strength of the forest they had created across the surface of Kalin."

Arina smirked a bit and paused her reading. "No wonder Night Elves have the biggest and most successful civilization on Kalindra now, your gods kicked the shit out of everyone else's gods."

"Har har har. Keep reading you big blue dork." Vanessa replied, then hurled a cork at Arina from one of her empty potion bottles. 

Arina tried to bat away the cork, forgetting again about the state of her arms. She winced with pain as her arms refused to move, and the cork bounced off her face annoyingly.

"When I get my arms back to normal I am SO going to put a hex on you for that."

* * *

The book rapidly descended into a long, dull historical account of all the Gods of Kalindra and their individual histories, and even if it was dry and boring, Arina spent several hours reading it to Vanessa anyway just to pass the time. Eventually they grew sleepy and stopped reading for the night, and the two of them drifted off in the darkness. For once Arina had a peaceful dreamless sleep instead of reliving that same mirror dream again. 

Arina's sleep was a lot lighter than usual thanks to the discomfort of being cramped up in a row of seating in a moving carriage though. She constantly drifted in and out of sleep for hours, and then something caught her attention as she went through a cycle of waning. The gentle sound of rhythmic slapping, as well as muted panting and whispering. Arina rapidly reached a full state of wakefulness, but she kept her eyes closed and pretended to sleep as she listened.

"Oh Goddess... My beloved Goddess... Mmmmmh!" 

Arina immediately recognized the voice as Vanessa's, even though she was whispering. She very carefully cracked one eye open to look over and saw Vanessa had her cock out of her pants and was slowly stroking it. It was obvious that she was trying to be quiet in order to avoid waking Arina up, and was looking directly at her while jerking it. Arina felt a rush of arousal and flattery from the fact that Vanessa would stroke off to her, so she suddenly sat up and opened her eyes, smiling at Vanessa. 

"Heheh, I heard you!" She said in a playful tone.

Vanessa yelped and suddenly tugged her tunic down over her erect shaft, trying to conceal it. The impressive stiffness and length of it resisted the effort though, making an extremely obvious tent in Vanessa's tunic. Vanessa blushed a much deeper shade of purple and apologized profusely. 

"Arina I'm so sorry! Gods this is embarrassing, I couldn't help myself!" 

Arina laughed and got up to cross the space and sit down next to Vanessa, nuzzling up and kissing her. "Vanessa don't apologize. I'm not upset at all. If anything, I would have wanted you to wake me when you started to feel so needy, I would have actively enjoyed helping you get some relief. Especially here in such a risky, kinky place."

Still blushing profusely, Vanessa looked down at the floor of the cabin silently before conjuring up the courage to reply. "I didn't want you to feel self conscious about your performance due to your hands. I just wanted to get some relief on my own so you wouldn't feel inadequate when your hand problems got in the way."

Arina felt touched by Vanessa's thoughtfulness. A few tears welled up in her eyes and she gave Vanessa as best a hug as she could with just her upper arms. She planted a kiss on Vanessa's cheek at the same time. 

"Vanessa... You're the kindest and most thoughtful person I've ever met. I love you, seriously. The fact that you would be that considerate means the world to me." 

Arina paused to plant another kiss on Vanessa's lips. She then smiled a little and added "There are ways I can relieve you that don't require the use of my hands though. Just because I can't use these hands doesn't mean we can't be intimate. I want you, my difficulties don't change that. I want to be there to share in all the wild and kinky passions you have. I wanna take the good with the bad."

Vanessa wrapped her arms around Arina and embraced her tightly, planting a much deeper and more passionate kiss on her lips. As the wagon creaked steadily along the road the two lovers kissed and kissed and kissed, until eventually Arina broke away and slipped back to brush aside Vanessa's tunic with one elbow. That massive throbbing blue equine spire sprang free immediately, and then Arina turned her back to Vanessa and began to grind her clothed ass against it. Vanessa stifled back a moan and reached down to grab two handfuls of Arina's plush, plump ass. 

"Mmmmh, right here and now, Arina? Won't the carriage drivers and the mercenaries hear us?" Vanessa whispered while kneading that ass. 

"Well is it still too early to use your Orb of Silence again?" Arina asked, gently bouncing her ass on Vanessa's lap.

"Mhhh yeah, it's gotta be 24 hours since the last use. We're gonna get caught!"

"Not if we're careful and quiet. Besides, don't you find the risk sorta thrilling? Knowing that at any second they could lean around and peek in?"

"Oh Gods that'd be so fucking humiliating!" Vanessa whispered in a thrilled tone. 

Despite those verbal protests, Arina could tell she was striking dead on at Vanessa just by the fact that Vanessa was continuing to grope and squeeze her ass. Vanessa's cock was hard as steel and she wasn't going to any lengths to stop herself yet.

"I have some lube in my pouch on the seat there, grab it and put it on for me." Arina growled softly. She was starting to get off on the thrill of the risk herself. 

Of course the risk was only part of it. Her own cock was starting to tent her dress for a multitude of reasons, not the least of which was how exciting it was to order Vanessa around like this. Her inner dominant side was starting to stir, and it didn't seem to even care whether she was giving or receiving. Vanessa whined softly and bit her lip, but didn't seem able to resist anymore. She quickly grabbed and rifled through the bag until she found the little glass bottle of clear lube, and then she grabbed and yanked Arina's dress up to expose her bare ass. She fumbled with the cork on the bottle and then poured an ample dose of lube into her palm and warmed it for a few seconds. 

"You've not had a chance to test your new dick out on an ass yet have you?" Arina teased while she waited. 

Vanessa didn't bother to reply this time though, she reached down to rub the lube into Arina's tight little hole before grabbing her cheeks again and starting to press her flare in! Arina felt a rush of gratitude to her past self for having trained her ass on progressively larger dildos and flexibility spells in her spare time, it meant she was able to comfortably stretch and fit Vanessa's girthy beast with minimal discomfort. 

"Ohhhh fuck!" Both of them whispered, nearly in tandem with each other. 

Arina was too used to the cold, hard stiffness of a dildo, so the actual heat and softness of real flesh inside of her was a wonderfully pleasant change from the norm. The way it seemed to fit her contours and wetly glide while stretching her innards was a visceral and erotic sensation. Then, when the rim of Vanessa's equine flare caught and pushed over Arina's prostate, she had to bite down on the seat in front of her to prevent herself from crying out loudly in utter bliss! A dark spot formed in her dress as her own member spurted precum in response to that bliss. Arina's belly visibly bulged a little as her well-trained and magically-enhanced innards stretched slowly to fit the invading shaft, and soon Vanessa was in to the hilt. Arina felt her lover's dangling nuts come to rest warmly against her own. 

"Ohhhh goddesses above, what have I been missing my whole life?" Vanessa groaned softly. 

"Mmmmh, now you're really seeing why I was so eager to show you this form earlier, aren't you?" 

Arina tilted her head back and gave Vanessa a lusty smile, licking her lips. She saw Vanessa had reached one hand up to grab and squeeze at her own left breast, and was now pinching tightly at the nipple. Vanessa sloooooowwwwly drew back, allowing them both to savor the sensation of sensitive flesh sliding wetly against flesh, and stopped right as the flare caught on the inside of Arina's ring. Then, a bit faster than before, she pressed in again. 

"I don't think I'll ever want to go back." Vanessa replied in a heated, quivering tone. 

Those words drove Arina to turn and bury her face in the seat, again stifling what would have been another load moan of erotic delight. The idea that she had been the one to twist and corrupt Vanessa's gender identity like that was so massively hot that Arina was barely able to contain herself. She clenched her fists and tightened her ass around that cock.

"Nnnngggh yessss! You should stay this way! You were a Goddess already before, but I love how your fat fucking cock feels inside me!" 

Vanessa seemed to be turned on just as much by Arina's words; she pinched Arina's ass between her fingers and started to rhythmically thrust in and out, taking care not to smack their thighs together loudly enough to be heard. She lasted just a little bit longer than before, giving Arina a good 5 minutes of quiet but intense pounding before the pleasure just became too much.

Arina was furiously jerking herself under her robes when she felt the hot rush of sticky fluid inside of her. She bit her lower lip hard enough to sting and tossed her head back in bliss, cumming just a few moments after Vanessa had. They both whined softly as they fought the violent urge to shout out their joy, and after several blinding moments Vanessa's member began to soften and slide out. Arina clenched tightly to try and keep as much of her lover's warmth inside, but inevitably some splattered out and added to the mess they had made. 

Arina slowly turned herself around and began to try to cast a spell, wanting to use Prestidigitation to clean all of their cum off of her dress. She winced when her hands again refused to budge, then laughed in resignation. 

"Looks like you get to mark me with that musky scent of yours tonight, since I can't cast a spell to clean myself off."

Vanessa smirked a bit and climbed over to cuddle up to Arina. "Don't worry love, when we get home I'll wash you off myself."


	7. Deception in Darnassus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following extremely smutty fanfic uses several problematic terms, problematic kinks, and outright slurs! Nonconsensual transformation, dubcon via hypnosis and brainwashing, fetishization of nonbinary genders, and TONS of extremely heavy kink content are included!!! Do not read if this disturbs you, and please refrain from commenting if you decide to ignore these warnings and are upset anyway!**
> 
> This fic is also purely a headcanon crossover, borrowing spells and species and characters from World of Warcraft and several different editions of Dungeons and Dragons. Any spells, abilities, locations, or characters used for this story should be considered AU versions and may not behave in ways that are strictly accurate to their original source material versions!

Arina stepped off of the carriage and into the thriving elven metropolis known as Darnassus. A warm spring breeze flowed over her as she stood there in awe, taking in the sights. Here was the largest city in all of Kalindra, populated with more than 100,000 people from all walks of life. Humans, Draenei, Dwarves, Kobolds, Tauren, and plenty more races gathered here. The most numerous and dominant of them were the Night Elves of course, given that this was the capital of their kingdom. The only race conspicuously absent were the Blood Elves, due to the millennia-old grudge they harbored against their purple-skinned kin.

At the heart of the city was the fabled "Crown Grove", which consisted of seven colossal World Trees, each of which was hundreds of feet tall and could fit a whole settlement in its branches. Darnassus had started as such a settlement in the first tree at the center of the grove, but over the centuries it had prospered so well that it spread to all the other World Trees and down into the forests around them. Now all seven trees had thriving city districts in their branches, and each tree was connected by cable lines for gondolas to run along. The World Trees were so massive that the closest ones blocked the view of the further ones, but the overall landscape was gorgeous and lush. 

"Wow, you used to live here? This place is a paradise!" Arina marveled. 

Vanessa nodded as she stepped off the carriage alongside her. "Indeed. My old home was on the branches of Elune's Tree, Teldrassil. We'll be heading up to that tree today in order to visit the Grand Temple of Elune, where we can find clerics who can lift your curse. Come on, there's a cable car lift station not too far from here, we can get a ride right to the top of Teldrassil."

With that Vanessa grabbed Arina by the elbow, avoiding her sensitive hands, and rapidly led her down the crowded streets toward the cable car station. The city down here on the ground was built in and around the forest of mundane trees that surrounded the Crown Grove and there were plenty of buildings that had been erected around huge trees with openings for their branches to come through. The cable car station was one such building, and after a quick sprint up the spiral stairs to the top of the building, they paid their fare and launched. 

Arina had to admit she was impressed by the Elven Architecture here. She was too used to the Draenic way of doing things, which involved cutting down trees and building with magically enchanted stone, metals, and glowing crystals. Here the elves built their homes and businesses in and around the trees of the forest using druidic magic to move and reshape the landscape and plant life to fit conveniently without harm. For awhile Arina entirely forgot about her curse as she simply stared down at the cityscape below during their lift ride. 

"Vanessa, I know that the Kal'Dorei disdain the cutting of trees to provide lumber as a building material, but I see a lot of structures down there clearly made of wood. What gives?" Arina suddenly asked.

Vanessa looked a little surprised by the suddenness of the question, then she chuckled a bit. "Druidic magic too my love. They use their magic to will a tree to grow a new limb, then cut that limb off and use it to build with. Repeat until you have all the wood you need. The tree will still be there and unharmed when you're done."

"Oh. Seems obvious now that I think about it. Duh." Arina replied, then gave a short self-deprecating laugh.

"Hey, you spent waaay too much time locked away in some library in Faelia by your parents, you haven't had a chance yet to study a lot of other types of magic. It just means you should try branching out and learning more than just traditional Mage spells, especially now that you're free of that repressive life with your family." Vanessa replied, caressing Arina's shoulder affectionately. 

Arina smiled, feeling comforted again by Vanessa's kindness. She leaned into the caresses as she replied.

"You're right, and hopefully the tome will let me do just that. The main reason I even went for it was because it was rumored to be filled with a ton of incredibly potent Divine spells, including ones that extend a person's lifespan. They might still be in there, we only barely scraped the surface of that massive fucker a few nights ago."

"Right, I just hope you're correct and it's not ALL filled up with crackpot cosmology and historical rambling." Vanessa replied.

"If it is I'll burn the damn thing myself." Arina growled.

With that a loud thunk marked the end of their cable car ride, followed by latches clicking and the door swinging open. Vanessa got up and led Arina into the streets of Teldrassil District, which were really more like smooth paved paths neatly shaped into the tops of huge wooden branches. Up here it was a little bit windier and colder than down on the ground, but the paths all had proper railings to prevent people from blowing or slipping off. It took nearly a half hour to get to the center of the district since Teldrassil's branches didn't follow any sort of logical structured pathing system and often twisted and turned and crisscrossed in strange ways. At the center was the Grand Temple of Elune, which sat on a huge island-like chunk of Earth that had been carried up and set into the crown of the tree as a foundation. The Temple wasn't visible from the outside since it was surrounded on all sides with a hedge of dense foliage, the only way in was a white marble archway that was guarded at all times. A pair of tall and muscular Kal'dorei Sentinels were standing guard at the archway, and as Arina and Vanessa approached one of the gates, both guards seemed to immediately smile in recognition.

"Vanessa! By Elune I thought you'd left us for good!" One of them said, rushing up and hugging Vanessa tightly.

"Illiana! Still suffering through guard duty all day as usual I see?" Vanessa asked with a laugh, returning the hug.

"As always. Did you get shot by any trolls yet out there?" Asked the second guard, who Vanessa hugged next.

"Not yet, but I did meet an amazing new traveling companion! Ladies, this is my partner, Arina Essyth. Arina, these two are my former comrades from the Sentinels, Illiana Glenwood and Elanaria Moonlance."

Vanessa finished hugging her former companions as she gave them the full introduction. Arina, still feeling slightly nervous around strangers with conspicuous weapons, managed to politely bow to the two elves. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Anyone that Vanessa trusts I trust."

"Heh I think she still trusts us, despite running off to hunt for treasure while we remained stuck here bored out of our minds on guard duty." Illiana replied, reaching over to give Vanessa a smack on her shoulder.

"It's good to see she's making friends at least. It's a pleasure to meet you Arina." Elanaria said, then offered a hand to Arina for a handshake.

Arina's pleasant demeanor faltered as she started to reach for a handshake only to have her wrist remind her of its state with a fresh bolt of agony. Elanaria noticed Arina's hands and a confused, worried look came over her face.

"What's wrong with your hands?"

"Errrr, that'd be why we're visiting the Temple today, Ela. Arina and I were doing a little dungeon delving for some treasure and we accidentally stumbled into a cursed artifact. It did that to her hands." Vanessa explained quickly.

Both sentinels seemed to wince a little bit out of empathy and mutual embarassment from stumbling into that so awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry Arina, I didn't even see them." Elanaria said apologetically.

"It's alright, no hard feelings. Vanessa's been helping take care of me until we got here, and now that we've arrived we can get one of the Priestesses to lift the curse." Arina replied.

"Speaking of that, is Lady Starbreeze in today? I do want to catch up with you two, but Arina's been waiting for several days to get her hands fixed and I think it would be best if we got that taken care of immediately." Vanessa added.

"Yeah she's in, but you'll probably want to be on your best behavior too, both of you. High Priestess Whisperwind is in today too." Illiana said in a more hushed tone.

"Good. If anyone can break a curse it will be her." Vanessa replied, then turned to face Arina before speaking next. "Arina, you should treat the High Priestess with the utmost respect. I can at least afford to ask favors of her here since I have given many years of service protecting the city, but outsiders like yourself who don't have any standing with the Priesthood should show quiet reverence and speak only when spoken to, at least until I make it clear that you're my trusted guest, understand?"

"Of course. If I learned anything from my childhood it was to be shut my mouth when in the presence of high ranking priestesses. I'll let you speak first." Arina replied. 

"Alright, I'll lead the way in, you just follow me." Vanessa replied.

Vanessa began to take Arina inside, but Elanaria grabbed Vanessa by the shoulder and interrupted her.

"Before you go in I should warn you that Lady Whisperwind has been in a foul mood as of late. I don't really know what's been disturbing her, but rumor has it that she saw some sort of Fel omen during a ritual and the dark portent has soured her demeanor. I'd choose my words cautiously if I were you."

"Lovely. Alright, thanks for the warning. And I'll meet you two back in our usual spot around dusk, if that sounds alright?" Vanessa replied.

"Perfect, sounds good to me. Good luck in there." Elanaria replied, returning to her post.

With that Vanessa finally led through the archway and into the clearing where the Temple was located. The clearing was dominated by a large pond that surrounded the Temple itself in a crescent shape and there were trees growing densely all around the edge of the pond. The foliage was so dense here that hardly any of the midday sunlight could filter through, creating a sort of perpetual twilight in combination with the tiny glowing moonlight lamps. The Temple's structure was made of a beautiful white marble that seemed to very faintly shimmer with a faint, near-imperceptible ethereal light of its own. The Temple was composed of five large connected round structures with domes on four of the five. The one in the center was the largest and lacked a dome, and the other four were half its size and arranged equally around it, connected via roofed paths. They had to walk together across a white marble bridge to cross the pond and reach the entrance to the central building, which was a quick walk past a few more sentinel guards who remained stoic and silent. The interior of the main dome was all one big garden filled with beautiful plants and trees, having small white marble paths traversing between them. There was a tiny little artificial stream in the grassy ground inside this garden, fed by the water from a huge beautiful white marble fountain in the center. The fountain was carved in the shape of a stylized Night Elven woman holding aloft a huge saucer, and the water was spilling down from the saucer in streams all around her. There were no priestesses or temple staff present, but Arina could see two other Night Elves standing together by the fountain with their backs toward the entrance. Arina could vaguely hear them murmuring quietly, as if they were concerned about being overheard. 

Vanessa cleared her throat as she led Arina toward the two, then bowed and tugged on Arina's wrist. Taking the hint, Arina bowed deeply as well and remained silent.

"Lady Starbreeze, High Priestess, may I speak with you please?" Vanessa asked.

The two elves turned to regard them with minor irritation. Arina had heard of Tyrande Whisperwind before, there were plenty of tales about her beauty and strength flying around the world of Kalindra, but actually meeting her in person was something else entirely. She was taller and more imposing than Arina had expected, with an impressive stature and confident posture that made her seem even larger. Arina had heard that she had teal-green hair, but in person she actually had light blue hair that flowed down to her waist. She wore a beautiful white satin dress adorned with silvery decorations, as well as a crescent moon pendant on her forehead. Lady Starbreeze, in contrast, was shorter and thinner than Tyrande and had shorter purple hair. She was wearing a far more humble and unassuming outfit made of brown fabric that was made to look like browned tree leaves layered one on top of the other. 

"Hmm? What is it that you need sister? We're having a rather important discussion." Tyrande said, ignoring Arina's presence and speaking solely to Vanessa.

"It is a matter of great importance to me, High Priestess. My trusted friend and partner, Arina Essyth, has suffered from a terrible curse and we need someone capable of channeling divine power to break it. I was hoping Lady Starbreeze could break the curse for us, but we can return when you're done with your conversation."

Lady Starbreeze gave Vanessa a dirty look that was a mixture of frustration and disappointment; it was similar to the look a disappointed mother would give to a daughter who had made a mistake that she had warned them repeatedly about. Tyrande however gave a softer nod, looking relieved to have an excuse to get away from her discussion.

"Ah, a simple request. I should be able to do this quickly enough myself that it won't even interrupt the flow of our talk. What is the nature of the curse?"

"It seems to be some sort of aging curse. We came across it while delving a dungeon together; Arina picked up some treasure without checking it for traps and it struck her hands, reducing them to the state you see here." Vanessa explained, then gently took Arina's left hand and pulled it forward to show to Tyrande.

Tyrande hummed and then reached out to touch and feel the withered skin. "Does it hurt?" She asked Arina tersely.

"Only when I try to uncurl them, at which point it's an agony akin to torture."

"Hmmm, I see." Tyrande paused for a moment to think, then turned to share a look with Lady Starbreeze. "Belysra? A word in private if I may."

Lady Starbreeze, looking a little bit intimidated by the events unfolding, nodded wordlessly in assent, and then the two of them simply walked away. They left Vanessa and Arina alone in the Temple Garden, and Vanessa shuddered a little bit once they were out of sight.

"Did I say something wrong?" Arina whispered to Vanessa.

"No but I can definitely tell when Tyrande is feeling uncharitable. There's a lot of frustration and anger hidden under that polite facade. She's probably going to refuse to help us. We should have waited out by the gate until she left." Vanessa replied with a thick tone of self-flagellation and frustration.

"Do you think Lady Starbreeze will help us, at least?"

"After giving me a good dressing down, at least. She's my former boss from back when I was in the Sentinels; I'd be scrubbing the Temple's floors for a month if I was still a member for our interrupting their talk." Vanessa replied.

"Ugh, well I'll buy you dinner after we're done here to repay you for doing this for me."

A few minutes later, Belysra Starbreeze came walking back out into the garden by herself with a furious look on her face. She came right up to Vanessa and said "Vanessa what in Elune's name do you think you're doing, interrupting the High Priestess like that?! I taught you better than this! Do you think that just because I'm not your commander anymore that you don't need to follow any of the rules here?!"

"Well no, but Elanaria and Illiana did let us in. They didn't warn us that you were having some sort of important meeting. For all we knew you could have been inviting the others to pray and meditate with Tyrande or something else more casual than that. What is it that you were discussing that was so important anyway?" Vanessa replied.

"That's none of your concern, you're not privy to that kind of information since you're not a Sentinel anymore! Now am I going to have to escort you two out myself or what?"

"Can you at least use your own blessings to try and lift the curse for us first?" Vanessa asked pleadingly.

Lady Starbreeze heaved a heavy sigh and buried her face in her palm. "The High Priestess has already forbidden it."

"What? Why?!" Vanessa asked, her frustration beginning to outweigh her anxiety.

"She didn't explain herself, and it's not like I can demand an explanation anyway! Listen, you need to leave. Right now. If you want help with removing curses, try taking a gondola over to Vhadrassil and visit the Grecian Temple to Artemis, they have the same power to bless and cure as we do here. Now go! Get out of here! I don't want to have to ask Ela and Illi to arrest you!"

* * *

Arina and Vanessa walked quickly through the now darkened streets of Darnassus together at a slower pace, heading through various meandering roads while Arina ranted angrily about the bullshit they had been enduring all day.

"What I don't understand is why nobody will tell us why they keep refusing to help! I mean, I get why Tyrande refused on a surface level, she at least had a minor irritation in the form of our interruption. But after the third damned temple turned us away with zero explanation I've started to think that maybe my fucking parents are involved. I wouldn't put it past them to run around spreading lies about me just out of pure spite." Arina growled angrily.

"It's alright Arina, I still have Plan Z. We can head to a Magic Shop together and buy a scroll of Remove Curse, and then head to a tavern to hire an adventurer cleric to cast it for us. It'll cost a lot of gold, but better to be poor and able to cast spells than to be wealthy and crippled." Vanessa replied, trying to console her love.

The two of them passed down a dark alley together at this point, heading into a slightly shady corner of town on their way to the "Usual Spot" that Vanessa had mentioned to Ela and Illi before. They continued to chatter in frustration as they walked, but they were suddenly interrupted by a short, slender figure in a hooded cloak appearing out of the darkness and stepping into their path. 

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're having some curse problems." The shadowy figure said.

"Hey, mind your own business and step out of the way." Vanessa growled. 

Since the interloper was only about 3 feet tall, Vanessa was easily able to grab him by the shoulder and shove him aside. His hood came loose and fell free when she did, allowing them to see his face in the faint moonlight. He was a Kobold with smokey, charcoal colored scales, piercing silver eyes, and short stubby horns on his head. He didn't seem perturbed by the rudeness of Vanessa's actions, but rather called after them quickly as they began to pass him by.

"What if I told you that I know exactly why every single temple in the city is refusing to help you?"

Arina stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heels to face their scaly interloper. "I'd say you had my attention, but we might not have the gold to pay whatever exorbitant fee you're most likely expecting. I have to pay a cleric to remove the curse, that's more important than figuring out why the priests of this city are assholes."

The Kobold gave them an unnerving grin as he replied. "I'll tell you for free, but not out here in the open. You follow me to someplace private, I'll tell you and even lift the curse on you myself, no charge."

Vanessa crossed her arms and scowled. "How can we know you're not just some stinking thief who wants to lure us into an ambush where nobody can help us?"

"You can't really for sure, but you'll never be able to figure out what's going on behind the scenes, even if you do finish reading that fancy magical tome of yours!" The Kobold replied, then confidently turned and began to scamper away down the alley.

"Hey, wait! How do you know about the tome?! Only Vanessa and I know about that!" Arina shouted after him, then began to run after him.

"Arina what the hell are you doing?" Vanessa called out angrily, then followed along.

The Kobold was surprisingly fast despite his much smaller legs; he managed to keep a minimum distance of 10 feet between himself and Arina and Vanessa at all times as he led them down several side alleys and into a building. He came to a stop inside a dark, old ramshackle storehouse and Vanessa scanned the room with her bow drawn, looking for an ambush. Arina meanwhile caught up to the Kobold and, with her hands still unable to do much, she lifted one hoof and slammed him in the chest, pinning him down onto the wooden floor on his back and holding him under it.

"If this is an ambush then you better call off your friends if you don't want to be crushed to death under my hoof!"

The Kobold gave an annoying yapping laugh as if it was completely unphased by the threat. "If I wanted to ambush you I would have back in the alleyways. Let me go and I'll remove the curse right here and now."

Arina looked over at Vanessa, who was calmly moving around the room, checking behind shelves and crates for hidden attackers. After several tense moments of ducking around and searching, she slowly lowered her bow and sighed. "Ok, I think we're actually alone here."

Arina nodded and lifted her hoof off of the Kobold, who rapidly scrabbled to his feet and dusted off his cloak. She held out her withered old hands expectantly and said "Ok, make with the curing now!"

The Kobold nodded and began to chant a spell in Draconic, which Arina thankfully understood! Those years of studying had paid off in a practical sense; Arina was easily able to understand every single word of his incantation.

"Oh Visseryan the Unholy! Oh Great Queen of Lust! Grant me the power of healing and restoration so that this cursed one may become whole and continue working change upon the world!" The Kobold chanted

Arina's stomach began to turn as she started to realize that this kobold wasn't exactly a follower of a good-aligned deity. The name Visseryan sounded painfully familiar but Arina couldn't quite put her finger on it. Waves of dark energy emanated from the Kobold's hands, and for a brief moment Arina almost recoiled out of instinct and fear. But rather than causing searing pain, the magical power sent waves of warm pleasant tingles through Arina's hands, which began to transform back into their original shapes! The fingers began to uncurl and return to their original states and the skin regained its smooth, youthful texture. Once the Kobold finished his work and let go, Arina flexed her fingers and wrists cautiously, testing them out. Not a single ounce of pain or discomfort greeted her; her hands moved and flexed and acted with full normality!

"Yes! Finally!" Arina shouted happily, then suddenly scooped the Kobold up and hugged him tightly!

This was what finally seemed to break the Kobold's confident persona; he yapped in shock and struggled a little as a look of fear came over his face. Vanessa heaved a sigh and came up to gently coax Arina into putting him down.

"Thank you so much! What's your name?" Arina asked joyfully, setting him down on his feet and giving him some space.

"I am unfortunately not at the liberty to discuss that, as I'm sure you will eventually understand." He replied, looking suddenly antsy. He began to reach for something in his cloak and the smile began to fade off of Arina's face as confusion and fear rose up. 

Vanessa drew her bow again and was beginning to knock an arrow, but the Kobold was quicker. He tossed a smoke pellet that burst immediately, spraying a cloud of blinding smog into the room to cover his escape. Vanessa fired an arrow at him but it missed due to the cover of the smog hiding his location. Arina drew a wand of Hold Person and tried to cast the spell but missed too. They heard the scuffling of his clawed feet and then the door to the place slamming shut and locking behind them.

"My apologies for the rude exit ladies, but I had strict instructions. I am ONLY supposed to heal Miss Essyth, nothing more. Don't worry, you'll understand in due time." He called out from the other side of the door, then slipped off into the night. 

Arina began to kick the door as hard as she could but it held, and then Vanessa bumped into her on her way over to the door, blinded by the smoke and the darkness. They both nearly topped over, but Vanessa caught herself on the door handle.

"We should ram it at the same time, that should be enough!" Vanessa instructed.

"Good idea. Go on three! 1, 2, 3!"

Arina and Vanessa slammed into the door shoulders-first at the same time and with a shriek of tearing metal the old rusty lock gave way. The wood splintered apart and rained down onto the alleyway cobblestones in a cloud of shards, creating a terrible ruckus in the process. Arina and Vanessa kept their footing rather than falling flat, but the alleyway was already empty by the time they got out there. 

"Well...fuck." Vanessa mumbled angrily.

Arina stared around then chuckled a bit. "I don't know what the fuck even just happened but at least I got my hands back. I'm still confused as hell but I can cast spells again now."

"Yeah, but why? Who the fuck was that, and who was directing him? Why would someone we don't know want you healed?" Vanessa asked with a deep scowl of suspicion.

"I don't know but at the very least I can go home and use some magic to recheck my hands just in case. Make sure there aren't any lingering side effects or traps hidden in the magic he used on me."

"That'd probably be for the best. I think I might ask Elanaria and Illiana to keep a look out for kobolds matching his description too. Come on, I promised them I'd catch them at dusk and we're definitely late by now."


	8. Truths and Temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following extremely smutty fanfic uses several problematic terms, problematic kinks, and outright slurs! Nonconsensual transformation, dubcon via hypnosis and brainwashing, fetishization of nonbinary genders, and TONS of extremely heavy kink content are included!!! Do not read if this disturbs you, and please refrain from commenting if you decide to ignore these warnings and are upset anyway!**
> 
> This fic is also purely a headcanon crossover, borrowing spells and species and characters from World of Warcraft and several different editions of Dungeons and Dragons. Any spells, abilities, locations, or characters used for this story should be considered AU versions and may not behave in ways that are strictly accurate to their original source material versions!

After several more days of travel Arina and Vanessa finally arrived back at the Inn. Their hired carriage dropped them off in the morning and Arina grumbled in aggravation as she unlocked the front door while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Getting a rude wake-up call from a gruff old carriage driver at 6AM after getting only a few hours of sleep wasn't her favorite way to start a day, but at least she was home. Arina took Vanessa inside and used some magic to make them a quick, slap dash breakfast with some coffee for them both. After that they had a quick bath together and then they dragged themselves through a day of chores around the Inn. Floors were mopped, rooms dusted, sheets changed, dishes washed, and garden tended. By the time they finished it was nearly sunset. 

Arina wiped some sweat off of her forehead and smiled. "I don't usually finish my chores before sunset, thank you for the help love."

"My pleasure. Looks like we won't be seeing a caravan of guests tonight though, so why don't we lock up the front door and do something fun together?" Vanessa suggested with a big grin. "Maybe we should look though that tome some more?" 

Arina gave a short little chortle in response. "Has the curiosity been eating at you as much as it has been eating at me?" 

"Oh yes. I'm hoping that we can get something useful out of the damn thing after all the damn trouble we went through to get it."

"Agreed. This time I'm going to prepare some proper wards before we mess with it too. Come on."

Arina quickly locked up the Inn's front door and headed downstairs to the basement with Vanessa in tow. It took another hour of boring work for her to put the wards in place, but Vanessa made the work fly by quickly by showing interest in Arina's work and asking her about how each step worked. When the wards were finally in place Arina gingerly opened up the musty old tome with one hand. No bolts of cursed darkness leapt out this time, which made Arina nod in relief. 

"Ok good. I had a bad feeling that the tome didn't curse me during our carriage ride because it somehow sensed that I was still under its effects. Seeing it remain inert now without triggering my wards means that the curse was built into the altar rather than the tome itself." Arina explained. 

"Makes sense. Can we skim ahead in the book a bit though? The historical accounts of the war of the gods have been getting really boring and dry." Vanessa replied. 

Arina nodded and checked the index, then flipped over to the section about the end of the war. She cleared her throat and began to read. 

"As the cosmic dust finally began to settle at the ending of the war between the gods, both alliances of the Kalindran deities had been decimated so thoroughly that only a handful remained. The victorious coalition of benevolent Nature Gods decreed that their defeated foes must all stand before them in individual trials so that they could be judged and sentenced for their crimes. The worst offenders of the Discordian Alliance, such as Cyric, Set, and Visseryan, were sentenced to death. Those who had caused comparatively less destruction and suffering, such as Loki, Eris, and Leira, were merely sentenced to milennia of imprisonment where they could no longer interact with the physical realm. But the dark gods would not just stand by and idly march to their dooms; each of them chose one final act of defiance before going into the long dark sleep of oblivion. Of all these, Visseryan's act of defiance was the most significant of all: She created this tome and gifted it to her mortal followers so that they might carry on her work in her stead. All the truths that the Nature Gods of Kalindra wished to bury away for eternity should be written here so that mortals could know that their precious gods have deceived them in many, many ways."

That got Arina to pause and exchange a glance with Vanessa. As the words sank in, a sudden realization struck her like a lightning bolt. Visseryan was the name of the Goddess that that Kobold had invoked when he lifted Arina's curse!

"Vanessa...I'm starting to feel a little bit freaked out right now! That's the name of the Goddess that weird Kobold prayed to when we were in Darnassus!"

Vanessa's eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa, you're right! He must have been one of Visseryan's worshippers then. Maybe he knows you have the tome and wants you to use it to its full effect?"

Arina realized that Vanessa was right and then shook her head nervously and reached over to slam the tome shut. "Oh no no no no. I know enough about magic to know this is some bad juju right here. I mean, if this is actually a tome jampacked with secrets passed down by a Dark Goddess, then that means reading any more of it is just inviting one or both of us to go mad. Or worse. I've read enough academic reports about what happens when you dabble in these types of dark magic to know that we need to stop right fucking now."

Vanessa looked somewhat disappointed by Arina's decision. She raised a finger as if she was about to interject, but Arina cut her off.

"I mean it! One moment you're having fun learning about new and exciting magical secrets, the next moment you transform into a gibbering monster that tries to devour all your friends. If I wasn't terrified of a potential massive divine repercussion, I'd burn this damn thing now myself!"

"So what are you going to do with it then? We burned thousands of gold in supplies and work to get it." Vanessa replied angrily.

"I...don't know. If I try to destroy it then it might blow up the whole Inn. But if I sell it, then who knows what sort of madness it might unleash upon the world in the wrong hands. Besides, it seems like Visseryan's followers know we have it, they might be spying on us somehow despite my wards against scrying and they could take action against us if we tried to do anything funny with it. Maybe we should just...store it away for now. I need to do more research on this damned Goddess before I do anything else. If Visseryan is actually dead, then we might be in the clear."

"Gods, I just had another terrifying thought too." Vanessa suddenly interrupted.

"Great, what might that be?"

"What if Lady Whisperwind and the other High Priestesses all refused to heal you because they sensed Visseryan's influence on you?"

Arina paused for a moment as she felt those pieces of the puzzle all click into place. "Well, shit."

"My thoughts exactly."

The two sat there in silence for several moments, pondering the depth of the shit they had fumbled into. They both stared over at the tome until Arina managed to mumble out a question. "Does this mean that the universe actually was created through some silly giant explosion?" 

Vanessa couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the humor of the whole thing. "Even if it was, we still need to figure out a way to get our asses out of the bind we've gotten them in."

"Yeah, you're right. If there really are a bunch of whacko cultists monitoring our every move with magic that's strong enough to see through anti-scrying wards, then we have bigger fish to fry than some terrifying cosmological implications. I need to seriously increase security measures around the Inn, and we really need to figure out how to safely contain and deal with this fucking book."

"Agreed. Any ideas on where to start?" Vanessa asked. 

"I think so, but they're going to be boring, tedious, and expensive. And I'm not sure if you really want to stick around just working guard duty for me. We did finish our little adventuring agreement after all."

Vanessa tilted her head in confusion, then suddenly hugged Arina nice and tight.

"Hey, we may have started out just as friends and business partners, but things have changed since then. You're more to me than just an adventuring buddy or a business partner. I wouldn't have stuck around and helped you with that curse if I still thought of you that way. You're something special to me Arina, and the failure of our little Tome Adventure isn't going to change that."

Arina returned the hug as tears once again threatened to well up in her eyes. She felt so touched by Vanessa's sheer selflessness that it made her honestly question her own worthiness to receive it. 

"What did I ever do to deserve a lover as selfless and kind as you Vanessa? You're an absolute angel to me, and I barely did anything for you to earn this amazing treatment."

"Well, you cared enough about me as a person and didn't just treat me like another shallow sex object to use and throw away. You actually cared when I told you about how aimless and useless my life felt after I left the Sentinels. People look at elves like me and just think "Eh, you're nearly immortal, you'll get over it eventually and find something new in the next few hundred years of your life." But you showed me sympathy and tried to give me a new goal to strive for, and it worked." Vanessa said. 

"I think I understand now. I'm glad I could help you at least a little bit. I guess that makes our current predicament the next big hurdle for us to work to overcome together then huh?" 

"Yup! But this time, no need to iron out any silly contracts or monetary agreements. That is, assuming of course that you'll let me start living in your room with you rather than in one of the Inn's guest rooms!" 

Arina let loose a peal of laughter in response. 

"Oh sweetheart there's no way I'd let you escape the inevitability of sharing a room with me."

The two slowed to a pause again and looked over at the tome once more. The renewed affection they shared faded back into the background as they once again pondered the seriousness of their situation. 

"Say Arina, you never really told me much about what led you to search for the tome. What's the story behind that?" Vanessa suddenly asked. 

"Well I had been following leads based on old arcane maps and texts I'd been researching up north in Bahamut's Claws..." Arina started to reply, but suddenly trailed off. 

Vanessa tilted her head to the side in confusion as Arina struggled to find words. She'd been telling the truth about all the other reasons she'd given to Vanessa before, but she'd been lying by omission when she neglected to mention the biggest one. After all those years of dealing with the mirror dreams she'd been hoping she could use it to start learning how to devise a spell that could transform someone into a clone of herself but she was too ashamed of herself now to admit it to Vanessa. She'd never felt any sort of guilt or remorse about her weird sexual fantasies before, but suddenly she realized just how morally freakish it would be to even design such a spell, let alone use it. She actually hesitated a little and almost stuttered. Feeling completely cornered, she decided to pull out one of her other reasons to search for the tome instead. This other reason was totally true too, and would hopefully appease Vanessa's curiosity.

"My research up there was driven quite heavily by a desire to find more ways of improving my magic. I work as a mage-for-hire when I'm not busy with the work of the Inn, and a lot of my clients look for someone who can cast transformation spells on them to indulge their weirder tastes. You know, someone with proper discretion who can help a jaded noble feel something new again for once. But I've hit a bit of a wall lately; some of my clients want enhancement spells made permanent, and most transformative magics need a touch of divine magic to make permanent. Small ones like my gender-changer that I showed you don't need anything special, but spells like "Bull's Strength" or "Cat's Grace" that directly make you more powerful require a bit of divine energy from a god to make permanent. There's potential for massive profit here, I'm sure you can understand. Kings would love a mage that could make their soldiers permanently much more burly or skillful. But I have almost no talent in divine magic, I don't worship any Gods and I kinda resented how much my parents tried to force divine studies onto me. So my career has been more than a little stalled here, but my research into the topic had led me to believe there was a tome of divine magic in Umbranoth. I was hoping that this power could help me to figure out how to bypass the divine requirement for Permanence, or fill it with some other source of power."

Vanessa gave a Arina a skeptical look which sent shivers up Arina's spine. Arina didn't know if she had been that blatant about her lie of omission but her inner paranoia made her worry that it had been quite blatant. Why did she suddenly feel so embarrassed about her darker desires when she had been completely flippant about what society thought about them before? Did she really care what Vanessa thought about her that much? Thankfully Vanessa seemed to accept the explanation.

"I see. I take it that you didn't want to risk the secrecy of some of your clients by publicly asking various priesthoods for permanency spells instead?"

Arina had to actively suppress a huge sigh of relief. Vanessa had practically given her a huge gift in coming up with an excuse for her. "Bingo."

"Right, well now I guess it's back to the drawing board then huh? Got any more leads for your research?" Vanessa asked.

"No, but I do think I'll focus my efforts on what to do with this damn tome first." Arina replied, crossing her arms and scowling at it.

* * *

Arina didn't sleep too well that night. Guilt from lying to Vanessa kept her awake, along with fear of what could be lurking in the tome. When she did finally get to sleep, Arina's dream was different for once. Her usual recurring dream was replaced by one where she was sitting alone in her study, puzzling over piles of spell scrolls. Just like her recurring dream from before, she didn't seem to have control over herself though; she was stuck watching it play out like a pre-determined sequence of events.

Arina's dream-self heaved a hefty sigh of frustration at her work, then gave up and walked upstairs to rest. Alone in her room, she stripped her clothes off entirely and walked to her closet, opening it to reveal that same mirror from her previous recurring dreams! Of course shock washed over Arina's mind, but the dream continued to play along its scripted path. Arina could only watch as her dream-self admired her reflection for a few moments, and then her reflection began to step out of the mirror again. Just like in the previous form this dream had taken, Arina's dream-self was neither shocked nor afraid. She and her reflection copy embraced and kissed again, the kiss growing heated and passionate quite rapidly. Soon their tongues were delving into each other's mouths hungrily and their cocks were stiffening and rubbing against each other. The feelings were so vivid and so real, it was almost impossible to distinguish the dream from reality. The two sloppily kissed for several more minutes, their groins and breasts grinding together firmly, until the reflection copy of Arina smiled and pulled away, gesturing to her to follow.

Dream-Arina followed of course and managed to keep up quite easily. Her reflection self led her down through the Inn, down the stairs, and into the magical study. The reflection copy then headed right to the shelf where Arina had stowed Visseryan's tome and plucked it out to set it down on the desk. She flipped it open to a specific page and pointed down at it, as if telling Arina to read it. Arina's dream self walked to the table and looked down at the page, which was numbered 333 and contained swirling runes that seemed to reform into spell-symbols right before her eyes. She felt it as her reflection copy came up behind her and draped itself over her back, letting its turgid member slide against her butt and its tits smush against her back. 

"Read here..." It whispered into her ear.

At that point Arina jolted up into full wakefulness. Arina sat up rigidly in bed and saw that it was still dark outside and Vanessa was still lying in bed asleep next to her. There was no trace of her dream-clone and the Inn was utterly silent. The dream had left Arina with a painfully stiff erection and her body was hot and covered with sweat. She pulled the covers off of herself to cool off and then buried her face in her hands as she tried to digest her dream. Almost immediately she chalked it up to Visseryan trying to tempt her to read the tome. But hadn't the book said that the other Gods had condemned Visseryan to death? This new dream was so intricately linked to the last one, and she'd been having that one for the better part of a decade. Did that mean that Visseryan has been pulling the strings and manipulating her for that entire time? Was her entire last decade of learning magic and preparing to design an Arinafication spell all a product of a dying Goddess trying to turn her into some chaotic, insane priestess? A part of her felt a burning rage starting to fire up in her mind as she realized that she was just another pawn in the uncaring games of another in a long line of manipulative deities. Before it had been the callous abuse of the so-called holy Naaru and their hypocritical followers, now it was a dark goddess who wanted to spitefully leave as much damage on the world as she could from beyond the grave.

That rage drove Arina to quietly climb out of bed and head downstairs, still nude, and open the door of the study. She grabbed the tome off of the shelf where she had stored it, slammed it down angrily on her desk, and spoke to it as if Visseryan herself could hear her words through the book.

"I know what you're doing you fucking evil bitch! You just want me to do this because of your own selfish desires! You want me to be your own goddamn tool of revenge against the world! Well fuck you! If the Naaru and their stupid holier-than-thou priestesses couldn't turn me into one of their fucking sheep, then you can't do it through temptation!"

The book laid there silently, not showing any signs of responding to Arina's anger. To Arina's enflamed mind, it almost seemed to be mocking her. Her mind automatically seemed to fill in the gaps, imagining what it would say. Imagining that it said it only wanted to offer her pleasure, nothing else.

"Fuck off!" She shouted, shutting the door behind her so she wouldn't wake up Vanessa. "I don't care what you have to offer! I made a promise when I left home, nobody would ever control or manipulate me again!"

Still the book remained silent.

"Why shouldn't I just toss you right into the fireplace right fucking now?" Arina snarled.

Silence. The utter lack of any replies began to rob the wind from Arina's sails and she began to feel silly for yelling at an inanimate object. She heaved a sigh and grabbed the edges of the table, leaning down over the cover of the book. "You fucking piece of shit." She said in a much softer tone now.

Feeling defeated and unsure of what to do, Arina channeled all her remaining anger into picking up and hurling the tome as hard as she could against the floor. It made a loud clack as it struck the cobblestones, then fell open with the pages facing up. Arina ignored it for several more moments before eventually looking down to notice that it had in fact fallen open to a very specific page: 333.

Arina's eyes fixated on the page and her mind flitted back to the dream. She remembered those runes, swirling with hidden fel secrets and immense power. She remembered the warm, bare skin of her identical clone's throbbing erect cock nestled between her ass cheeks. The whispered words in her ear. What if the dream was right? Would she be safe with reading just that page? Her anger melted away as the enticement of her dream self's nude body etched away her resistance. She craned her neck and let her eyes sweep up to the first line of text on top of the page. The foreign runes began to change, translating themselves just like they had done when Arina first began to read the tome on the carriage ride. Fel and Draenic symbols formed, both entwined together into new spell phrases that contained potent divine power along with the arcane. Arina's moment of weakness was enough for her to read several runes; but no corruption or curse washed over her. Her own protective runes of warding didn't even react. This let Arina read far enough in to see explanations for just why she had failed in her other permanent TF spells. 

At first what she saw were runes that seemed to be fragments of spells. Fragments that sometimes did utilize Divine magic, but oftentimes didn't. Fragments that contained words or phrases that Arina had never even thought to use in her own spells before. Initially it didn't seem to make sense, but then something clicked. She remembered the gaps in her spells that had stymied her and she ran over to grab a scroll of Alraune TF off of the shelf. She unfurled it, heading right down to the portions she had been using to try and add Permanency to the spell. All the gaps there which she assumed needed a divine spell would work with the runes in the Tome! Arina's mind began to race as the implications exploded through it; It wasn't that making a Polymorph effect permanent often needed a touch of divine energy to work properly, it was that there had been holes left intentionally in the basic knowledge of Polymorph and Permanency. The wizards who had crafted all the most common Transmutation curricula must have judiciously chosen to omit details for how to force a Permanency effect onto all but the smallest Polymorph spells in all their mainsteam books, then lied about what really was necessary to fill them. Of course, it made sense, nobody wanted a young and power-hungry mage-in-training to start running around and permanently transforming all her rivals into shrews. There must have been a grand conspiracy among the archmages of the world to hide the true nature of Permanency and Polymorph to keep them out of the wrong hands. But here, laid bare before Arina's eyes, were the proper runes and phrases that needed to be inserted into those gaps. Without any divine power at all, Arina could now make whatever spell she liked last until the end of time!

Arina snapped back to reality, drawing a few deep breaths. Her heart was pounding now and her hands were shaking. Fear and excitement were racing through her mind as she gently bent down to pick up the tome and set it back on her desk. There the answers were, lying right in front of her in the open. The missing pieces for the puzzles that she'd been agonizing over for nearly 10 long years. All she had to do was inscribe the new runes into her spells and she could finally test them out. She could finally finish her other spells, and if she chose, start real work on her Arinafication spell! The fact that these secrets had been yielded without a single hint of corruption or insanity testing Arina's mind meant that the rest might be safe! Did she dare though? Wasn't this playing right into Visseryan's hands? Her mind raced as she debated with herself. Did she really want this? Was the desire to have and bed a copy of herself something she had truly wanted, or was it all from Visseryan's manipulation? Would it work right, or was it all lies and would trigger a horrible curse on her the moment she tried to cast it? Who would she even try it on? Not Vanessa, she loved Vanessa as she was. It couldn't be a merchant, they traveled in groups and the rest of the group would immediately notice one of their own was missing. What if she did find someone that nobody would miss though? What if the spell worked fine? Wouldn't it be amazing to feel her own warm, supple breasts smooshed against her back? Arina clenched her fingers around the edges of the tome as her cock throbbed with excitement. It wouldn't hurt to just...prepare the spell, would it? She could just start the new spell, and if she felt any sort of curse or insanity creeping over herself she could stop and burn it all. Then she'd at least not have wasted her last ten years, right? And if she did somehow finish the Arinafication spell, she could only use it in an emergency, against someone trying to kill her. Yeah, that was justifiable! 

Arina grabbed a spare blank parchment and dipped a quill into her inkwell and got to work. For hours she toiled on this new spell, utilizing all her painstaking prep work learning transformation magic to craft it from the ground up. So enthralled was Arina in her work that she didn't even notice as she worked all the way through sunrise. The only thing that snapped her back to reality was the sound of footsteps coming down to the basement. Panicked, Arina quietly and quickly shut Visseryan's Tome and stowed it back on the shelf along with the unfinished Clone TF spell scroll. Then, desperate for any kind of excuse to hide what she had been doing, Arina grabbed another old book and spread it over her desk. Thankfully Vanessa knocked on the door rather than barging in, which gave Arina a chance to compose herself. She looked around a bit for some clothing to wear, but she didn't have anything down here except for protective aprons and gloves for use during alchemy experiments. Not caring how silly it'd look she threw them on and then opened the door to see Vanessa there in a nightgown. Vanessa gave her a confused gawking look, then broke out into a loud laughing fit.

"Oh my gods Arina! You look like you're putting on some sort of sexy alchemy show for a burlesque audience!" She laughed.

Arina, still mentally off-kilter, made a snap decision to take that idea and run with it. "So what if I was? Err, at least preparing to give one, for you? Is that so wrong?"

Vanessa continued to laugh, but it went down to bashful giggles combined with a blush. "I'd say that's wonderful, but you probably shouldn't be giving up sleep for it! How long were you up last night?"

"Hah I dunno, I kinda lost track. Alchemy is one of my passions and it's easy to get sucked in, especially when you're trying to make up funny jokes about the topic the entire time."

Still blushing, Vanessa grabbed Arina and tugged her into a tight embrace to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Well you're a sweet and selfless partner and I love the heck out of you, but I can't have you neglecting your self-care. Come on upstairs, I'll cook breakfast for you this time, ok?"

Feeling immensely relieved at the prospect Arina nodded and let Vanessa pull her along. She shot a glance over at the tome on the shelf really quick, then let herself put it out of her mind for awhile. "That sounds lovely my dear, thank you."


	9. Hungers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following extremely smutty fanfic uses several problematic terms, problematic kinks, and outright slurs! Nonconsensual transformation, dubcon via hypnosis and brainwashing, fetishization of nonbinary genders, and TONS of extremely heavy kink content are included!!! Do not read if this disturbs you, and please refrain from commenting if you decide to ignore these warnings and are upset anyway!**
> 
> This fic is also purely a headcanon crossover, borrowing spells and species and characters from World of Warcraft and several different editions of Dungeons and Dragons. Any spells, abilities, locations, or characters used for this story should be considered AU versions and may not behave in ways that are strictly accurate to their original source material versions!

It had now been a week since Arina had returned home from her quest for the Tome of Divine Secrets, and while she hadn't bothered to read too much further into the tome's lore sections, she'd been slowly giving in to temptation and reading more of the segments about spellcraft. Every night she spent an hour or two downstairs in the basement reading the tome while Vanessa slept. The research was fruitful, enabling her to gradually make progress on her Arinafication spell, and since the warding runes tattooed on her shoulders that were meant to block mind control never once seemed to trigger, Arina assumed she was safe from any sort of manipulation or corruption from Visseryan's influence. Even while only sneaking a few hours every night, Arina made rapid progress on her spell thanks to her past experience creating transformation spells. By the end of the week she already had a basic, untested prototype of the spell 99% complete, she just needed a test subject to try it on before she could declare it finished. She tucked it away into a safe in her study on the night she finished it and decided to leave it there for the foreseeable future, unable to really imagine the circumstances that might lead to her actually using it.

The next morning was just as full of hard work as the last few had been. Hours of chores and cooking followed by tedious, exhausting Inn upgrades and Runecrafting. Once evening rolled around Arina wiped the magical chalk off of her hands and stood back to admire her work. There wasn't any visible sign of the alarm runes she had just set into the frames of all the windows in the Inn, but it was supposed to be that way. If any crazy Kobold Cultist were to try breaking into the place, she didn't want them to see and avoid the Runes of Alarm set into every single possible entrance. The runes wouldn't make an ounce of light or sound if tripped, but would instead send a blaringly intense telepathic signal to Arina and Vanessa if the windows ever opened during nighttime. Feeling satisfied with her work, Arina turned to give a nod to Vanessa.

"Ok. I think we've covered every item on the checklist. We have the Runes of Alarm on every window, we have Aggression Wards on the four corners of the Inn hooked into Illusion spells that will hide the place from all five senses if tripped, we have Runes of Hold Person inscribed on all the entrances set to only be active at night, we have Greater, Empowered Wards of Obscurity in place to hopefully stop scrying, and we have the additional traps on the door to the Study. On the nonmagical side we finished replacing all the door locks with much more robust ones, we got additional latches on all the windows, and sturdy grates put on all the drains. If those Visseryan Cultists try to fuck with us then we'll be ready."

Vanessa nodded in approval and leaned against Arina, putting an arm over her shoulders. "Definitely. I can't really think of anything else we can do right now without major renovations to the structure of the Inn, expensive security mercenaries, or even more powerful magics beyond your current skill level."

Arina nodded in agreement. "Yup. I was also thinking about digging out a few rooms inside the large hill beyond the clearing behind the Inn, but that's a project for later. For now, I think the next most pressing issue is what to do with Visseryan's damn tome."

"Yeah, though we don't need to worry about that tonight. Truth be told my brain has been going nuts with curiosity about what else could be in that stupid book and I'd prefer to distract myself from thinking about it for now." Vanessa replied.

Vanessa leaned against Arina gently and planted a kiss on her cheek. Arina couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt when Vanessa mentioned the tome. She hated how it felt like this stupid book was beginning to drive a wedge between them, but she couldn't bring herself to admit that she had already caved to that same curiosity. It felt like Vanessa had a stronger will than her, which was a bitter pill to swallow for Arina since she prided herself on her willpower. Vanessa seemed to notice that something was up though, she gave Arina a concerned look.

"You alright? You look like you just ate a Pukeweed Pod."

Arina gave a self-conscious little laugh and said "Yeah, I'm just torn up inside wondering what else could be in there, but I can't just go back and read it. Not after making such a big show in front of you about how dangerous it could be."

Vanessa scoffed a little bit. "I still think you might be overplaying the risk of it. You're a very competent mage with a lot of safeguards in place, but ultimately it's up to you. I'm not going to think you're some wishy-washy idiot if you change your mind."

Arina felt the urge to confess her lies come bubbling up in her stomach but she managed to repress it for now. "Maybe after a little more research and preparation. Before I even touch the damn thing again I'm going to consult some theological texts to see if I can find more information about Visseryan. If she's got any sort of alignment with domains like madness, death, or corruption then I'm not going near that. If it's just lust and discord like the tome said, then I won't be nearly so paranoid about it. Heaven knows I'm lustful enough already myself!"

"Heh speaking of that, I can think of one way we could distract ourselves tonight."

Vanessa then gently hooked one arm around Arina's and began to lead her upstairs while flashing her some bedroom eyes. Arina flushed a bit and then grinned in delight, allowing herself to be led.

"I like it when you take the initiative like this too, Vanessa." She said softly.

The two lovers made their way upstairs to Arina's room, kissing and groping at each other openly as they walked the halls. No caravans had come through for the last few days so they were perfectly alone in the Inn and could fool around freely in the open. They didn't even bother to shut the door behind them as they entered the room. Vanessa drew her into a loving kiss and gently led her over to the bed, stripping her clothes off methodically. By the time they made it to the bed Vanessa had most of Arina's clothes off and Arina's member had stiffened enough to flop out of the little pair of panties that were still lingering on her frame. She broke the kiss and made a sultry little moan as her fingertips trailed gently over Vanessa's thighs and onto the bulge in her skirt.

"Mmmh, this is a really nice way for us to reward ourselves for all that hard work. I kinda like how you smell after a long day of working." Arina whispered.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you again too, love. I don't care that we've done muskplay before, it never ever gets old to me. Mmmmmmh, you know they say us Kal'Dorei are more in-tune with our animalistic instincts than anyone else, especially the sense of smell. I used to think that was just exaggerated nonsense, but every time that I get up close with you..."

Vanessa's words trailed off as she clung tightly to Arina and tilted her head down to bury her face in Arina's neck. She took a loud, exaggerated sniff while trailing her nose down toward Arina's smooth armpit. Arina blushed deeply and squirmed as she felt a familiar, dizzying mixture of arousal, self-consciousness, and flattery from Vanessa's enjoyment. Even though Vanessa had huffed Arina's cock before, that at least was something sexual by nature. Vanessa's enjoyment of the armpit was different enough to be a delightful kinky shock. Vanessa even went so far as to gently grab and raise Arina's arm so she could slide her face down into the pit and get a closer sample of the scent. Arina was so conflicted with emotion, feeling glad that she bathed daily and thusly wasn't rank or offensive to Vanessa's nose, but also strangely curious about just how far Vanessa's appreciation of musky scents could go.

"Mmmmmh Arina, you are so perfect. Did you use magic to enhance other parts of yourself or is most of this natural?" Vanessa asked.

"A little, but only small features like skin complexion and breast size. My gender changer spell is probably the most radical TF spell I ever figured out how to make permanent before running into the issues I mentioned before. Heheh you're awfully curious though aren't you? Does my magical handiwork excite you?" Arina asked.

"Mmmmh yeah. I wouldn't mind experiencing more of your handiwork myself. The gender changer was so fucking amazing that it's got me curious to feel what else you have in store. Like, maybe you could improve my bust size even more? Or remove my freckles?"

Arina's imagination suddenly painted a brief but vivid picture in her mind's eye of Vanessa transforming into a perfect mirror image of Arina. It evoked memories of Arina's vivid selfcestuous dreams and reminded her of that little scroll sitting hidden away in the studio that she had been working on for the last week. Her member bounced to full attention as the fantasies came roaring back, and Vanessa seemed to notice Arina suddenly casting off into a daydream.

"What do you say, goofball? Wanna make my skin as smooth and perfect as yours tonight?"

Arina did snap out of it thankfully, first feeling a bit embarassed and then saddened. "Oh no! Your freckles are gorgeous, Vanessa! They're a part of what makes you so naturally beautiful and unique! Why would you even want to get rid of them?"

Vanessa's playful demeanor seemed to shift rapidly as a surprised, then touched look crossed her face. She suddenly hugged Arina tightly and buried her face into Arina's neck. Arina was taken by surprise at the intensity of Vanessa's reaction, but she still returned the hug firmly regardless.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said about me." Vanessa said softly, trying to hide how choked up she had gotten from the compliments.

"Lemme guess, you've been bullied or mistreated for your freckles in the past?"

"Bingo." Vanessa replied bitterly, then wiped her eyes and smiled. "Seriously though, that kind of sweetness is just another reminder why I made the right choice in picking you."

Arina chuckled sheepishly and said "I mean, I didn't even know initially that it was a point of contention in your past, I do genuinely think freckles are sexy. That's not me trying to make some sappy "You're beautiful as you are" speech, it's just the honest truth."

"Hey now, let's not ruin my moment of feeling touched here." Vanessa replied in a faux-scornful tone before grabbing a pillow and smacking Arina with it lightly.

Arina laughed happily and boffed Vanessa over the head with a pillow in return, leading to a brief naked pillow fight. The two lovers laughed happily as they dueled with fluffy cushions. When they finally settled down Vanessa rolled over on top of Arina and planted a kiss on her nose before posing her another question.

"Well my dear lover, if you wouldn't change my freckles then what would you change about me, hmmm? What sort of kinky, erotic transformations, permanent or temporary, would you love to see me undergo?"

Arina chewed her lower lip and tried to fight off the vivid mental flashes of Vanessa transforming into her own clone. The dreams had been constant every single night ever since they had brought the tome home and she had been unable to fight off the enduring fantasy of having another of herself to fuck.

"Mmmh...I have a really weird one, but it's not one I'd want to do all the way since it's kinda extreme. Maybe just small elements." Arina admitted, unable to hold it back.

"Ohhh? You know you're kinda cute when you're embarrassed like this. Come on and tell me though, it can't be that bad!" 

"Well I sorta have had a long-standing but casual fantasy about fucking a copy of myself, it's been something I've wanted for more than a decade. Obviously it's not really a fantasy I can reasonably obtain, but it just won't get out of my mind." she admitted, feeling excited and humiliated at the same time.

Vanessa's eyes lit up with depraved excitement and she giggled softly. "Oh my! I remember you mentioning that you dreamed about kissing a reflection of yourself back when we found the mirror in the ruins, but it sounds like there's more to it! It is a little weird, but I like it. I mean, I've already fantasized about having two or three of you to pile on and fuck me simultaneously. It is a bit of a stretch though, yeah. Something more for roleplaying than for TF spells."

Arina's heartbeat quickened when she heard Vanessa admit to similar fantasies. Maybe it would be possible to admit the spell's existence to her? Maybe not now, but soon? Either way her mind was already starting to concoct fresh scenarios where she could try it, such as capturing criminals or lone wanderers that she could test her spell out on, then sharing her new clone with Vanessa. Her cock ached with arousal at the thought.

"Heh yeah, though if we're going to pick a temporary TF spell to sample tonight, I do have a personal favorite that definitely falls onto the weird side. Do you want me to tell you what it is ahead of time or surprise you?"

"Surprise me baby, I have no experience in this type of magic and there's a lot of thrill in not knowing what I'm getting into." Vanessa replied.

Arina licked her lips, feeling quite relieved to have a different kink to focus her mind on. Her eyes flitted down and saw Vanessa's member stiffening in excitement so she got up and prepared to head downstairs to get what she needed for the spell. "I need to fetch a bottle from downstairs for this, so I'll be right back. You'll want to disrobe for this one, at the very minimum take your top off."

"Mmm, the spell must be related to my chest. I'm even more excited now." Vanessa replied, then started to disrobe.

Arina scampered down to the basement and returned with a small bottle of thick pink liquid. Vanessa was nude and ready, sporting a thick throbbing purple erection between her legs. Arina climbed into the bed with her again and uncorked the bottle, releasing a pungeant fruity scent into the air.

"Hold still my love, this is technically more of an ointment than a potion. I have to gently rub it into your skin on your breasts for it to have its full effects."

"Mmmm, how convenient!" Vanessa joked, then laid back a little and puffed out her chest.

Arina bit her lip as she poured the thick, syrupy liquid out of the bottle onto Vanessa's gorgeous breasts. The pink glistening stuff looked delicious like sugary candy gel and it matched Vanessa's rich Violet skin quite well. Its oily, viscous texture felt sensual and lewd on Arina's fingers as she reached down to start rubbing it in. She could feel it as it pooled between her fingers and lubricated them, allowing them to glide wetly across the warm flesh. The firm nipples poked against Arina's palms as her hands spread the sticky fluid over every inch of her skin. Arina drew a quicker, fluttering breath as she felt those gorgeous elven breasts pressing so firmly against her palms. She could feel the heat and the heartbeat of her beloved partner under her fingers. She could hear it as Vanessa moaned gently and drew her own excited huffs of breath. Their mutual scents mingled with the fruity aroma of the ointment. In that moment Arina felt like she could lose herself, at least until she noticed the sensation of the ointment tangibly soaking into Vanessa's skin.

Vanessa made a much louder groan of pleasure as the magic began to fill her chest. She reached down to start rhythmically pumping the shaft of her member with one hand, while her other hand reached up to grab one of Arina's hands and mesh their fingers together. Arina closed her eyes as she felt the flesh starting to shift underneath her fingers as the transformation began. There was a low, lewd gurgling sound from inside Vanessa's breasts, paired with the feeling of Vanessa's skin sliding against Arina's fingers slightly as those breasts gradually grew a whole cup size. It wasn't just a Breast Growth ointment though, the best part was just about to start. The ointment finished absorbing now, leaving bare dry skin behind, and then Vanessa gasped as potent magical energy caused an intense, hot tingling to focus on her nipples. Arina rubbed her palms in small, circular motions against the nipples, causing Vanessa to tug one of Arina's hands away so she could see what was happening. 

The dark purple flesh of the nipple began to morph right before their eyes, growing elongated horizontally and thickening considerably. Vanessa panted and curled her toes as the transformation sent arcing pleasure through her body. Arina could still feel the nipple shifting under her other hand; she continued to grind and rub her palm against it. A horizontal line began to appear on the visible one and gradually, painlessly started to pucker and split open to form a new orifice with a very soft little wet pop! It was clear the nipples were transforming into plush, plump pairs of lips. They weren't just normal lips either, they were far thicker than average and concealed a surprisingly large mouth. They started to open and wiggle, as if Vanessa was testing their movement capabilities. Arina felt the one under her left hand starting to kiss and suck all over her fingers. The lips were silky smooth, and a moment later some long, wet tongues began to slide out of their mouths.

"H-holy fuck Arina! This is weird as fuck but it feels so good!" Vanessa mumbled. "I-I don't have control over their movements, they're moving on their own!"

"Mhmmm, they are linked directly to your subconscious mind and thusly will do or say whatever your inner self desires without any inhibitions." Arina replied with a big, wicked grin. 

Almost immediately the uncovered mouth on Vanessa's right breast opened and began to release a loud, sensual moan. Its voice was deeper and more husky than Vanessa's normal voice and its tone was dripping with lust. Vanessa gawked at it in amazement as it released that tawdry moan, and then it spoke. 

"Mmmmy Goddessssss... This is so incredibly depraved and bizarre, I love it!" 

Vanessa's reaction to her breast talking on its own was a mixture of shock, mild panic, and obvious arousal. She couldn't hide the fact that she found it hot since it had already spilled the beans with the very first thing it said, but she did immediately reach down and cram four fingers into that lewd mouth to keep it from saying anything else. Of course she hadn't taken into consideration the fact that its lips and tongue were still erogenous zones, so the sensation of her fingers gliding across the wet flesh made her gasp and chew on her lower lip while precum oozed out of her cock. Arina meanwhile found this adorably cute and amusing; she giggled as she curved two fingers into Vanessa's other titmouth and rubbed them around inside. 

"I see a bit of dissonance here. You must be a little bit embarrassed by what they might admit to, hmm?" 

Vanessa squirmed a bit and closed her eyes as she released a shuddering breath. "Nnngh... damnit Arina. You know every girl has her secrets."

Arina gave a little bit of a knowing chuckle. "Believe me, I understand. Don't worry though, the magic I used for this is tied solely to the subject's libido, they won't randomly say some unrelated dark secrets you have from your childhood or anything like that. They only will tell me your weird kinks, and only in the context of the current moment."

This seemed to allay Vanessa's fears, and for a brief moment her eyes seemed to light up with realization as if she'd had some flash of insight. Suddenly a playful smile crept onto the corners of her mouth, and she gently pushed Arina's hand off of her other breast before plugging its mouth with her other hand. Another shudder of pleasure washed over her from the touch. 

"Alright then, with that in mind then I have a counter proposal. If I keep these lipples for the night, and they tell you some of my own weird kinks, then you have to tell me more of yours. Whatever we admit to each other doesn't leave the Inn. Deal?" 

"Deal. You go first though, let's hear what these lovely ladies have to say." Arina replied. 

Arina reached out to gently tug Vanessa's hands off of her breasts. The two mouths immediately licked their lips and began to speak, each in turn. 

"Goddess... I want you to use your magic to mold my body and mind to suit your whims..."

"I want you to remake me again and again to fit your changing desires..."

"No transformation will ever be enough, make my body and mind your clay and work me into every shape you can conceive of..."

"Brainwash and corrupt and twist me, and then fuck me raw like a filthy fucking animal when you're done!" 

Arina felt a big wicked grin curling over her face as she listened. "And why did you never tell me such kinky desires? I love this sort of depravity." 

One of the lipples immediately replied before Vanessa herself could. "Because I was afraid I'd scare you off if I poured the kink on too thick too soon. I've wanted you to drag me off into bed and brutally pound me like a piece of meat since the very beginning but saying so would have ruined the plan."

At this point Vanessa sheepishly reached down and shoved her fingers into her titmouths again in order to shut them up. She whined from the pleasure that it caused again, especially when they shamelessly began to lick and suck on her fingers in order to stimulate their own sensitive skin. 

"Plan? What sort of plan do you mean?" Arina asked, feeling puzzled by the strange wording. "Wait, is this one of those cheesy romance novella scenarios where you saw me from a distance some time long ago and fell in love with me at first sight, and have been plotting to win my heart by adventuring with me?" 

"Oh my gods Arina come on! Give me a break here! It's not so silly and unrealistic as that!" Vanessa replied, rolling her eyes and then pulling one hand free just long enough to hurl a pillow at Arina. 

Arina laughed and ducked the flying cushion. "Ok alright! You're too unconventional and quick witted to do something that sappy and clichéd. But what the heck is this plan?" 

Vanessa heaved a sigh and said "Well it was my plan to try to ease you into the weirdest kinks I have so I could measure how you reacted to them. I'm sure you've heard the old stereotype that because elves are so long-lived we end up getting extremely jaded over the centuries and inevitably end up needing the strangest and hardest kinks to get off, right?"

"Well yes I've heard of that stereotype, but you seemed to get off on our other lovemaking sessions just fine."

"I mean yeah, I don't fit the trope 100%. I still can cum from milder stuff, but I have definitely started getting off on the wildest stuff too." Vanessa admitted. 

"Such aaaaas?" Arina asked with an even bigger grin. 

"Well, the things my damn tits just told you are among those! I have a big thing for hypnosis, mind alteration, brainwashing, enslavement, corruption, transformation, but hey we made a deal to trade kinks and I just told you several, so it's your turn now!" Vanessa protested in a faux-outraged tone.

"Heh well alright! Fair enough."

Arina paused and hesitated again. Those admissions from Vanessa caused the dreams of selfcest began to boil up in her mind again, begging to be expanded with further detail. She hesitated for a few more moments before finally deciding to spill it. 

"Alright, well since you were so forthright...I kinda have been fantasizing about actually making a spell that could transform someone else into my own clone, and not just a temporary one. I know I mentioned it as a passing fantasy before, but I was actually being really serious. Mmmh, since you said you love mental TF then I will fully admit that it plays a role here too. I really want a perfect copy of myself as a long term partner, mind and body alike. Ugh, I really wanna fuck her right in front of you while you watch."

Vanessa's eyes lit up with delight rather than disgust and she scooted closer to Arina. "Oooooh, I'd love to watch a show like that. Tell me more."

Arina bit her lower lip slightly and began to stroke her member with one hand as she let the memories of the dreams fill her thoughts. "It's hard to do justice with words. Up until I met you, I never really met anyone who I could trust in lovemaking as an equal or even a top. Sure I fucked my clients while out selling TF spells to the various jaded nobles, but that wasn't anything intimate or personal, it was just business with a little bit of fun. The idea of really opening up to someone, or letting someone dominate me, was repulsive. But who better can you trust to be a considerate and cautious lover for you than yourself?"

"Mhmmm, and your clone will know all your kinks perfectly, as well as all the other little things that make you shiver and moan." Vanessa replied, immediately understanding.

"Exactly! I started having those dreams of fucking my clone not long after I moved out of my home in Faelia and it's been an obsession of mine for years. I've gotten so eager to try it that I designed and created a dildo shaped exactly like my own dick and have been using it to train and stretch myself over the last year or so. I only really pretended it was a passing fantasy because I was afraid you'd judge me for it, but I am telling you the true intensity of it since you shared your own deeper kinks with me."

Arina then paused, quivering a little, and worked up the courage to continue. "I did actually design the spell I mentioned, but I didn't tell you out of embarrassment and I have never actually used it before. I don't have any plans to use it yet either, what with the ethical issues of replacing someone's mind with my own." 

Arina was again lying by omission; she was intentionally hiding the fact that she'd used Visseryan's tome to make it. But more and more she was feeling the relief of letting the truth come out, especially since Vanessa's reactions were so positive.

"Yeah, it'd be kind of amoral to use, but it's still a massively hot concept. I had a feeling you weren't being entirely honest when you pretended it was just some fantasy, it was pretty apparent given how long these dreams have been following you. But you really shouldn't feel bad, it's fucking sexy! Mmmmh, I'd love to be spit roasted between two identical Arinas." Vanessa moaned hotly.

Arina's heart was beginning to race out of control in her chest as she took in this next reaction. "Vanessa...you don't know how glad I am to hear you say that...I mean, I know I can't really use the spell on anyone, but it's there, hidden in my study..."

Vanessa got a wicked grin on her face as she replied. "Well...maybe if we manage to catch one of those Visseryan cultists in the Inn we can use it on one of them? If they're worshipers of a dark Goddess of Discord, who's to say the world would be any worse off without them?"

Arina's mind couldn't handle what Vanessa was saying, the stress of hiding her work with the tome was combining with the potency of the things Vanessa was saying and it all came bursting out at once. "Mmmh goddamn Vanessa ok I admit it...I have been sneaking an hour or two for the last few nights to read the tome...and I figured out how to make the permanency effect work! I even already wrote it into my Arinafication spell!"

Arina then grabbed a cushion and hid her face under it out of fear of Vanessa's rebuke. Vanessa didn't snap at her though, she simply chuckled. "Heh you didn't think you could slip out of bed at night without me noticing, did you? I mean come on, I'm a Night Elf. Not just any Night Elf either, I'm a former Sentinel. Sneaking around in the dark is what I do, and you're not nearly sneaky enough to out-sneak me. I woke up and noticed you leaving every time."

Arina peeked out from under her cushion. "You didn't sneak into my study did you?"

"No, but I'm not dumb. I figured you were reading the tome in there and decided to watch you closely for any signs of madness or corruption in the mean time. I mean, you told me you had those wards tattooed on your arms that protect you from mind manipulation magic, and I know you're a fucking amazing mage who doesn't take stupid heedless risks, so I let you do it."

"Ok, first of all, thank you for complimenting my magical skill. But second of all, you're not mad at me for hiding it from you?" Arina asked, still peeking from under the pillow.

"Not mad! Maybe a little disappointed that you were keeping secrets from me, but it's like I said a little bit ago when I plugged my fingers into these goddamn titmouths you just gave me. Every lady has their secrets. Even ones in a relationship." Vanessa smiled warmly as she said this, then shuddered as the long warm tongues of her titmouths slurped all over her fingers again.

Arina meekly put the pillow aside and then looked at Vanessa with a mixture of love, admiration, and lingering shame. "Jeez Vanessa, the amount of respect and understanding you have just...well I gotta say it's absolutely humbling and it makes me simultaneously extremely happy and again kinda worried that I'm not worthy of someone as amazing as you."

"Oh shush now! If you wanna silence those worries then stop letting your embarrassment control you, ok? I am not gonna judge you for giving into your curiosity and reading the book, especially since I've been dying from the same desire to do so just the same as you! Besides, look, you figured out what you needed from the tome and you didn't even go mad in the process! Your warding tattoos worked just fine, just like I figured."

Vanessa instinctively moved her hands away from her chest to gesture at Arina to emphasize her point. In doing so, she uncorked those lipples and they immediately began to speak. "Now that you have all those kinky secrets out why don't you hurry up and pin me down and jam your fat fucking cock into one of these hungry titmouths of mine? I wanna see how it feels!"

Vanessa blushed and yelped softly, then slammed her hands back down on her chest with a loud smack. Arina couldn't help but burst out into laughter from the comedic timing of it, though she did move in close to embrace Vanessa softly.

"I love you Vanessa, and I'd be happy to throatfuck your boobholes. But if we're gonna do rough play I insist on choosing a safe word so we can bring it to a stop if you get uncomfortable, ok? That's vitally important stuff if there's gonna be any pinning down or binding."

"Mmmmh, agreed. How about one to signal you to slow down and ease up a bit without stopping, and one to signal a full stop? Let's say..."Shalar" to slow down, and "Torel" to stop? They're Darnassian words that roughly translate to the same meanings. If I tell you to slow down or stop in Common, that's not a signal and you can keep going, but when I start speaking in Darnassian then that's a signal."

"Perfect."

There was zero time wasted between the two of them once their safewords were established. Arina let her more dominant side resurface and take control at full force; she grabbed Vanessa by her shoulders and roughly shoved her down onto the bed before climbing up to straddle her. She then used one hand to grab Vanesssa's face, covering her mouth to muffle her conscious speech. She aimed her fat cockhead down at the moist lips of the elf's left titmouth while leaving the right one exposed and free to speak.

"Let's shut you up now, no need to speak consciously, I bet your subconscious, instinctual self would love to be the only one voicing her desires for awhile wouldn't she?"

Vanessa's eyes rolled back in arousal as she bit down softly on Arina's fingers and her exposed titmouth replied. "Ohhh fuck yes! And she wants you to fuck her so rough she's reduced to a pile of twisted, moaning flesh!"

Arina's tail and her facial tendrils curled as she heard those disgustingly lewd words egging her on. She continued to hold her hand over Vanessa's mouth as she shoved that needy, veiny horsecock deep between those hungry lipples for the first time. Arina immediately got confirmation that the TF spell had worked properly in giving the whole interior an erogenous sensitivity, as Vanessa squirmed in bliss and made a shameless yell of pleasure from her single free titmouth. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss that feels so fucking good!"

Arina shoved her cock in as deep as it could go before it reached the end of the inner chamber. There was no cervix or womb in there to penetrate, it ended at the muscles and rib cage of the chest. But the soft, supple flesh of that breast proved to have a wonderfully unique feeling as it jiggled over the penetrating shaft. The feeling made Arina toss her head back and groan hotly. She'd never tested this spell before but it was proving itself more than worth the mana. The inner throat chamber of the titmouth had zero gag reflex and the long slimy tongue worked Arina's shaft with a vigor and skill that put the common whore to shame. 

"Fffffffuck!" Arina gasped out as she began to thrust.

Vanessa wasn't about to go quiet though, the unoccupied mouth continued to call out eagerly for more. "Goddess, please grab and pull my hair like a filthy slut while you use me! Mmmhhh...or slap my face! Or choke me out! Fuck me unconscious, please!"

Arina wasn't about to deny such kinky pleading when it played so directly into her own love of dominance. She let go of Vanessa's shoulder and grabbed a fistful of the elf's beautiful locks while the other hand stayed put on her mouth. She gave that hair a hard yank in tune with the thrusts of her cock. It made Vanessa's free mouth howl in delight, and if Arina had been focusing on her groin she'd see the elf spurt a stream of gooey spooge all over the bed.

Arina didn't even seem to notice Vanessa's orgasm; she continued to thrust away, picking up speed rapidly. The lipples made lewd, blatant wet slurping and sucking noises as they sucked as hard as they could. They didn't seem perturbed by the orgasm either and continued to milk Arina for a handful of additional minutes before Arina couldn't take it. Arina unleashed a wordless shout of bliss of her own and began to pump a fresh batch of gooey seed directly inside the hungry mouth. It caught and kept the entire load without wasting a drop, then continued to slurp energetically until Arina pulled out to avoid overstimulation. She rolled off of Vanessa and let go while trying to catch her breath.

"Delicious. I could live off of a diet of your seed!" The cummy titmouth called out as soon as Arina's cock had vacated it.

"Mmmm, now tie me up and sleep on me like a mattress tonight Goddess, pin me underneath your balls and hotbox me under the covers with your musk!" The other titmouth added.

Vanessa was no longer pinned so she reached a hand down to silence them. "Mmmf gods you weren't kidding about freeing my subconscious were you?"

Arina chuckled a bit and shook her head. "The fun isn't even over, watch."

Vanessa gave Arina a confused look, then suddenly gasped a little as a surge of magical energy washed over her chest, focused on her left breast. It emitted a soft sloshing noise and began to visibly grow in size! It gained a whole cup size directly before their eyes, causing a look of shock to wash over Vanessa's face. Arina snickered a little bit as she watched, feeling quite pleased with herself.

"They technically grow every time you feed them, Vanessa. That includes cum. The growth isn't permanent, it will eventually recede after a day or so. But the more you feed them the longer it will take for them to return to normal. The nipples will turn back to normal at the end if you never feed them, but you can continue to extend the duration of the spell indefinitely and keep your tits absolutely massive if you feed them regularly." 

"Mmmfff ok that's hot as hell but you do realize you just caused them to become uneven in size, right?" Vanessa asked in a slightly exasperated tone. She hefted one in each hand to illustrate the difference.

"Heheh that's alright, we can head downstairs and I can make a sandwich for your right tit in order to get you all symmetrical again." Arina replied, unable to suppress more giggles. 

Vanessa gave Arina a comically deadpan look before replying. "Life with you is never boring, is it love?"


	10. The First Doubling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following extremely smutty fanfic uses several problematic terms, problematic kinks, and outright slurs! Nonconsensual transformation, dubcon via hypnosis and brainwashing, fetishization of nonbinary genders, and TONS of extremely heavy kink content are included!!! Do not read if this disturbs you, and please refrain from commenting if you decide to ignore these warnings and are upset anyway!**
> 
> This fic is also purely a headcanon crossover, borrowing spells and species and characters from World of Warcraft and several different editions of Dungeons and Dragons. Any spells, abilities, locations, or characters used for this story should be considered AU versions and may not behave in ways that are strictly accurate to their original source material versions!

It was late in the evening now as Arina and Vanessa settled down to rest a bit in the tavern of the Inn together. Arina mopped some of the sweat off of her brow as she sat behind the bar, looking completely blown out and exhausted by the work they had just finished.

"I think that's the biggest goddamn trade caravan I've ever hosted. It's a good fuckin' thing you're living out of my room now because I was sure as hell gonna have to move you somewhere else to make room for these people otherwise." Arina said.

"Yeah, still, holy shit no wonder you can afford all those magical goodies. I've never seen such a heap of gold all in one place. I can see why you chose to build your Inn out here in the middle of fuckoff nowhere."

"Damn right. When you're the only safe place to stay for literally hundreds of miles and are surrounded by man-eating monsters, people will really shell out for you to house and protect their sorry asses. Now how about some wine to unwind? I think we earned it getting all that shit hauled to the rooms for these people." Arina replied.

"Booze me up, love. I am thirsty as hell."

Arina chuckled and headed back into the kitchen only to find the most recent barrel of Draenic wine that she'd tapped was dry. She must have used up the last of it when she served dinner to the caravan traders before they settled into their rooms for the night. Releasing a few vulgarities in Draenic, she turned and headed out of the kitchen and down the stairs toward the basement where she had several full barrels of aging booze stored away. About halfway down the steps something unusual caught Arina's eye. Was that movement at the base of the steps? She froze in place and peered down into the dark basement intently, scowling when she made out a partially obscured shadowy figure darting away further into the room out of view. Almost immediately she reached for her freshly recharged wand of Hold Person and drew it out of a pouch on her waist, suspecting a Visseryan cultist had slipped in with the traders. Silently and cautiously she crept down the stairs, aiming her wand in front of her and scouring the darkness ahead. Once she reached the bottom she spotted something out of place almost immediately, there was a sheet of unfamiliar parchment lying on the cobblestone floor in front of the locked door to her magical study, just to the left of the stairway. 

Arina hesitated to lower her eyes from the dark basement for even a moment, suspecting that the intruder might spring out and attack the instant she let her guard down. She cautiously crouched and reached down to grab the paper without taking her eyes off the room. Her ears weren't detecting anything, but she could sense a presence here. They were at a stalemate for the moment, neither willing to be the first to risk acting. As long as the room was shrouded in darkness though, the intruder had an advantage. Arina was sorely aware of this fact, knowing that the flick of a rogue's dagger out of the shadows would be all it took to end her life. So she took the safest action she could think of to neutralize the threat of a thief's sneak attack; she tucked the paper aside and used her free hand to cast an orb of light spell! The spell required an incantation, which would risk alerting the thief that she was casting and vulnerable, but the spell was fast enough for it not to matter. The entire basement was flooded with brilliant white light that shone around every crack and crevice. Immediately Arina spotted the intruder's tail sticking slightly out from behind one of her wine barrels, then heard a voice mumble "Ah fuck!"

Arina immediately pointed and fired her wand, sending a small bolt of golden-yellow magical light arcing through the air at the hiding intruder. It struck the tail before it could withdraw behind cover and a moment later its owner came tumbling out from behind the barrel, paralyzed by the spell. Arina recognized him as one of the people who had been traveling with the merchant caravan, he was a vulpine anthro man with a few aquatic hybrid features. His expression was filled with shock and terror but he couldn't speak at all thanks to the paralyzing power of the Hold Person spell.

"Got you, sneaky little fucker!" Arina cackled, then ran over to inspect the intruder and search him for weapons. 

He had orange body fur on most of his body, but a soft whitish fur on his neck and the underside of his muzzle that stretched down to his belly. There was a thin stripe of black fur separating the two colors like a border, as well as black tips on his ears and black fur from his ankles to his fingers. He had shoulder-length black hair with purple and red highlights and a pair of black triangle marks on either side of his snout, halfway between his nose and his eyes. He had piercing red eyes and long pointy notched ears, and his hair seemed to go down his back in a long, vertical strip. There were what seemed to be shark fins on his forearms and one on his back. He was wearing a black cotton shirt with black pants, and he was equipped with several pouches and a knapsack that Arina stripped off and checked for weapons before producing some rope to use to tie him up.

"VANESSA! Basement! I caught a live one down here!" Arina shouted up the stairs.

Mere moments later Vanessa came leaping down the stairs with the silent, agile grace that only a seasoned Sentinel could muster. She'd grabbed her bow with supernatural speed and had it trained on the paralyzed intruder.

"Huh, he's not exactly what I expected." Vanessa commented as she came up to point her bow at him point blank.

Arina continued to strip the thief's gear off as she finished tying him up. "He ain't no Kobold, that's for sure. I've got him magically paralyzed but it won't last long. Let's drag him into the study so we can interrogate him without waking up any of the caravan merchants."

Once the prisoner was properly disarmed and tied up Vanessa stowed her weapon and helped Arina to drag him into the study. The thick stone walls of the place were originally meant to contain any accidental magical or alchemical explosions while minimizing fire risk to the rest of the Inn, but they also made excellent soundproofing measures too. A little more rope got the thief fastened directly to a sturdy wooden chair, and while they waited for Hold Person to wear off, Arina turned away and surreptitiously examined the parchment that she had found lying on the floor. Almost immediately she recognized the runes from her various protective wards and magical locks on the study's door. The thief must have been copying the runes down when Arina came down the steps and interrupted him. Scowling, she stowed it in her pocket again, ensuring he didn't see her reading it. Sure enough, once the paralysis wore off of the thief began to stammer out some attempts at an excuse.

"L-listen, there's been a huge misunderstanding! I wasn't trying to do anything untoward, I just-" 

Arina scowled and cut the thief off mid-sentence. "Then explain why you were copying the runes off of my study's door. Unless you think I'm an idiot who will buy into a story that you're just really into runic aesthetics, the only explanation I can think of is that you're trying to take notes about my defenses for someone else. Someone who has been trying to sneak into my lair a few times before and knows how to bypass anti-scrying wards!"

"Ummm, err..." He stuttered.

"What's your name?" Vanessa interjected angrily.

"Lut."

"Who sent you? Cultists?!" Arina demanded.

"... Yeah? Err, yes." Lut replied. There was a brief flash where he seemed panicked before a smooth confidence came back up to his expression.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes and scowled. She leaned over to whisper into Arina's ear. "He's being a little bit too forthcoming, I think he's just telling us what he thinks we want to hear. Don't ask such leading questions or he'll feed us more lines of bullshit. Make them open-ended so that he has to think and make up bullshit on the spot and I bet his story will fall apart."

Arina nodded and then turned back to Lut and asked "Who does your cult worship?"

Lut seemed to struggle coming up with an answer, which seemed to confirm Vanessa's suspicions. "Umm..."

"Got you. Looks like we're going to be needing a Zone of Truth spell at the very minimum..." Arina began, then turned to Vanessa and shot her a huge, devious grin. "Or we could do what we were discussing the other night..."

Vanessa returned Arina's wicked grin. "Not a bad idea. It is pretty convenient that he showed up just a few days after we ironed out that plan."

"Whatever it is you're planning, you'd better not! I work with a mercenary troupe back home and they're going to be really upset if I were to never get back!" Lut interjected.

"Sure. Nevermind that I know the Firebough Mercs who usually guard most of these caravans and I've never seen you among them. Hell, they'd probably be more than a little grumpy about the fact that a thief was dragging their name through the mud by implying they harbored criminals." Arina retorted.

Lut began to sweat and stumbled over his words, unable to reply coherently when caught in another lie.

"I just have one concern, if we do test your little spell, won't we lose any chance to interrogate this little rat and figure out who he's working for?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, if the spell works the way I intended without any mistakes or side effects, he won't lose his original memory after the transformation and will be quite happy to tell us everything." Arina replied with a wicked grin.

"T-transformation?! What are you crazy broads gonna do?!" Lut gasped with equal parts terror and outrage.

"Oh you'll see." Arina replied with a snicker, then grabbed an Amulet of Silence off of her nearby table and slipped it over the fox's neck. The magic immediately caused his mouth to snap shut, ending his speech for the time being.

"Ok love, go grab the scroll! I'm really excited!" Vanessa urged.

"You think you're excited? I've been fantasizing about doing this for literal years!" Arina replied as she walked over to her desk.

Arina was indeed starting to feel her heart race with anticipation as she opened the hidden floor panel under her desk. A tent was already starting to form in her dress, distracting her from turning the knob on her safe's combination lock. She had to try a couple of times to get it right due to the distraction, and she was already starting to sweat when the lid popped open. Her grip was shaking a little bit as she brushed aside her other valuable papers and grabbed the experimental Arinafication spell scroll.

"Well first thing's first, I should sedate him before I cast it, since I don't know how sensitive it is to disruptive factors like struggling." Arina said, her eyes beginning to glow brighter as she prepared a minor sleep spell.

Lut's eyes were bulging with terror right up until she put one hand on his shoulder and cast what amounted to half of that spell. It was enough to make his head slump forward and his eyes go half-lidded, but he didn't actually fall asleep completely.

"There, that'll make him too tired to move for the next half hour. It should be more than enough time. Now help me untie him and lay him on the reusable magic circle carved in the floor over there." Arina instructed.

With Vanessa's help they got the limp, entranced fox unbound and laid down properly at the center of the circle. Arina did a few calming breathing exercises as she started to draw runes into the receptacles that dotted the circle using magic chalk. The dreams loomed in her mind as she worked. By the time Arina had finished all the runes and placed the candles for the spell, both she and Vanessa were fully tenting their outfits with excitement.

"This will take just a couple of minutes, but don't interrupt it for anything, alright Vanessa?"

Vanessa nodded wordlessly and gestured for Arina to begin. Arina unfurled the scroll and held it open with one hand, then placed her other hand on Lut's chest. She began to speak the incantation in a dull monotone, putting all her focus and attention to nailing the pronunciation exactly right. The spell was still a prototype after all, that meant it might be inordinately sensitive to the smallest possible deviations in procedure. A single slurred syllable could cause the spell to fail or misfire catastrophically, potentially killing Lut or Arina, or both. That was the risk one took when using brand new untested spells, but Arina was confident in her capabilities. Her focus did wane a little when she suddenly felt and saw waves of black magic arcing and curling out of her fingertips as the spell began to work, however. She could feel a sinking sense of dread rising through her gut as she realized that this was probably the dark magic of Visseryan fueling the spell and filling in its gaps, but it was too dangerous to stop partway. Besides, as the spell began to work she felt waves of warm, pleasant arousal and pleasure starting to flow across her body. It took extra effort to remain focused now, especially as her eyes took in what happened next.

The fabric of Lut's black cotton shirt began to swell and bulge out as a large pair of familiar blue breasts began to grow on the fox's chest. Arina felt the growth bulging under her fingers where she was touching him, and the texture of the fabric seemed to thin and grow taut as the massive tits strained the shirt to its limits. The black magic spread glowing tendrils over Lut's torso, and where they touched his fur began to recede and shrink away, leaving blue smooth skin in its place. It spread over Lut's shoulders and shifted their shape, reducing his broad masculine frame down to Arina's smooth feminine one. There was a sudden popping sound as the fox's shirt buttons failed and the shirt burst open, allowing the newly-created pair of Draenic breasts spring free into the open air. Arina's hand was brushed aside by the sudden motion, but she moved it right back into place and continued.

"Oh fuck!" Vanessa whispered excitedly as she watched. 

The amulet of silence on Lut's neck flickered softly as it suppressed an attempt at speech from the slowly transforming fox. His head lulled to the side and he squirmed slightly, but the magical trance he'd been put into was continuing to stymie his efforts. The creeping blue corruption rose up his neck and onto his face; he made a quiet gasp as his snout began to shrink and recede. Apparently the transformation wasn't only giving Arina sensations of physical pleasure either, as a tent was beginning to form in Lut's pants too. He opened his eyes for a brief moment, revealing the white glow of a Draenei's eyes in place of his own. The magic even washed over his hair, changing its texture and color to Arina's hair. The Draenic facial tendrils and the long curved horns sprouted out as the magic finished working the former fox's head. There was another popping sound as the button on Lut's pants failed, causing them to burst open. A massive, erect blue equine cock exploded free, ripping apart Lut's underwear in the process. Arina's mouth began to water as she watched it; it was perfectly identical to her own. She could feel her own tent twitching in her dress in response, but the spell still needed a bit more time. She couldn't stop chanting until she finished every last word.

The final word was marked by Lut's shoes falling off with a pair of soft thunks against the cobblestones, revealing Draenic hooves instead of feet. Arina was now looking down at a perfect duplicate of herself that was wearing tattered menswear and stirring in a fitful trance. With a quick and easy magical phrase she deactivated the sleep spell on her newest self and stood back slightly to admire her work. All in all, the spell had taken around 10 minutes to fully transform Lut, falling roughly within Arina's expectations.

"Hello, me. How are you feeling?" Arina asked her newest self.

"Mmmm, groggy and tired, but quite good. Very horny. Thank you for asking, me." Replied the new Arina.

New Arina sat up and rubbed her eyes, then met the gaze of her original self. They both froze as they stared at each other; they were locked in a moment of indecision and sexual tension thick enough to fill a bog. Vanessa was staring in quiet amazement and arousal too, waiting to see what the two identical Draenei did.

"I'm not sure what to do next, a part of me wants to jump on you right now and ride that fat cock right here in the middle of the study." The original Arina said softly.

"Mmmh, but you also want to avoid knocking over any valuable and dangerous reagents here too."

"Bingo. Plus I want to take you upstairs and give you a proper romantic serenading before we descend into self-love."

"That and you also probably should take notes about the spell and verify it worked perfectly before we fuck."

Both Arinas nodded, though they continued to stare at each other hungrily.

"Heh it's almost like you know my thoughts, since you have my thoughts." The original Arina added with a grin.

"Fancy that! Give me just a moment to try and explore my body, then we'll do what we've always wanted. Magical safety comes first."

The new Arina stood up and tore off the rest of Lut's clothes before examining herself. The original helped her, walking around to view her from every angle. Not a single trace of Lut remained, and the spell worked so perfectly that even Arina's shoulder tattoos had been flawlessly duplicated in the exact same font. 

"Physically you look identical, but how about mentally? Do you have all my memories?" Arina asked. She paused, then added another question. "What was the name of my secret childhood imaginary friend that I never told anyone about?"

The clone grinned and said "Jessie. She was a human too, and supported us with more kindness than mom or dad ever did."

Original Arina beamed in response. "It worked flawlessly then! How about old self memories? Do you feel any of those?" 

"Hmmm..." Clone Arina paused and focused for several moments. "Actually... I do feel his old memories in the back of my mind. It's a little bit disorienting if I focus too hard on them, but they're there. They feel distant and foreign though."

"Do you remember who the fox was working for?" Vanessa interjected. 

"Shark-fox actually, not just a regular fox." Clone Arina corrected, then took a few more moments to think. After just a few seconds a surprised look came over her face. "He was working for a crime lord named Scarlett Vithica!" 

The original Arina didn't seem familiar with the name, but Vanessa's face lit up with recognition and then anger. 

"Aww fuck, not that bitch!" Vanessa growled. 

"You know her?" Original Arina asked. 

"Not only do I know who she is, but back when I worked in the Sentinels, we tangled with her and her goons several times. She's the leader of a notoriously successful bandit ring that operates all over the Suramaran Alliance and the Kingdom of Karusa. She robbed dozens of noblemen in Darnassus over the years that I worked there and we never even came close to catching her. We caught fury from Tyrande over it more than a few times."

Clone Arina nodded and added her own input here. "Lut was one of her scout thugs, the kind that she sent into dangerous places to case them. He gathered as much intel as he could about the security and defenses of a place then took it to Scarlett so she can break in and rob the place herself. And... it looks like neither he nor the rest of their gang had anything to do with Visseryan or her cultists."

"Hmmm, it must have just been a coincidence that their gang targeted us. Shame that we're not going to get any leads on that kobold. But-" 

Arina turned back to her clone and gave her a seductive grin before continuing. "I think we got a little bit carried away with this new information. We can plan how to deal with Scarlett later, right now you and I have a date to get back to. A date that we've been waiting literal decades for."

"Mmmm, right you are, me. Though what about Vanessa? We don't want her to feel left out." The clone retorted.

"Oh don't you two worry. I have a voyeuristic streak myself, I'll be perfectly contented to watch. I quite enjoy watching." Vanessa said. 

Both Arinas walked over to lean against Vanessa, applying affectionate nuzzles and kisses liberally. 

"Are you sure love? It wouldn't be too hard to slide you in as we go."

"Yeah, you made this whole thing possible with all your loving support."

Vanessa smiled and reached up to grab and lightly tug on the facial tendrils of both Arinas, bringing them together side-by-side so that she could look them both in the eye simultaneously. 

"Hey, listen to me you identical dorks. I find your selfcestuous fantasies extremely hot, and I enjoy basking in your shared passions for each other. Believe me when I say that I really am going to get my rocks off from watching you. You're not going to be turning your new self back into Lut again anytime soon after all, are you?"

"Fuck no, I want to stay me forever! Fuck going back to that life as a disposable pawn to a callous criminal cunt!" the Clone Arina replied emphatically. 

"Bingo, and I want to keep my clone around long term too, this isn't just a one-night-stand with a twist. If my clone really is a true copy then I want to keep her as my partner for the rest of my life." Added the Original Arina. 

Vanessa blushed deeply and grinned broadly as she replied. "Hell yeah, then I am not going to miss out on anything by letting you two have your first time together while watching. I know that later on, probably tomorrow even, I can easily rope the two of you into spit roasting me and bouncing me back and forth on your fat musky cocks for hours."

"Mmmmmmmm." Both Arinas hummed in aroused delight. 

"Well then, shall we?" the clone asked the original with a big grin. 

The trio quietly snuck up the stairs through the Inn, tiptoeing past the guest bedrooms that were occupied by sleeping merchants from the trade caravan. They closed themselves into Arina's private bedroom and lit some candles together. The clone then got a sudden idea and gave Vanessa a big grin. 

"By the way love, do you still have that orb of silence with you? It might be very handy so that my first self and I don't wake the merchants in the other rooms."

"Damn good idea, I'll activate it now." Vanessa replied, pausing from stroking herself to produce the orb and activate it.

With that, the two Arinas returned their attention to each other and locked gazes a second time. There was another loaded pause as they tried to decide how to start. A wordless acknowledgement seemed to pass between them and the original Arina began to rapidly strip her clothing off before they began. They both wanted to kiss just like in the dreams that had driven Arina to create her clone. It didn't matter to them that they didn't have the magical portal-mirror from the dream, as soon as Arina had stripped she walked confidently up to her clone, embraced her, and kissed her as deeply as she could.

That first moment where their warm bodies interlocked was what finally made Arina realize that this was really happening. If this new clone really hadn't shared the same mind with her then she wouldn't have known just how to perfectly mimic that dream kiss. Not only did the two of them recreate it perfectly together, but Arina could feel the exact same burning passion in the movements and posture and moans from her fellow self. It was real! She felt her heart pounding faster and faster as she savored how their breasts squished against each other and their turgid shafts rubbed and squeezed together. She had to resist the urge to frantically thrust and frot with her clone, it wasn't time for that yet. They kissed and kissed and kissed as they stood in place a few feet from the bed, wanting to draw it out as long as the dreams always lasted. They didn't even notice it when Vanessa whipped her cock out and started to shamelessly have a wank right behind them. 

Finally, once they had finished imitating the kiss from the dream, the two Arinas slipped down onto the bed and let their lips part, if only for a few brief moments of speech.

"Who gets to top for our first time?"

"Good question. Mmmh, how about something more equitable? Say, 69?"

"Ooooh, now that's an idea I could get behind. Or rather, underneath."

The duo snickered, obviously enjoying each other's sense of humor, and they climbed into position rapidly with the original Arina on the bottom. She reached up to shamelessly grab her clone's ass and yank it down, causing the clone to drape her cock and balls all over Arina's face. The warm, wrinkly, musky skin completely covered Arina's head, engulfing her senses. She groaned hotly and nuzzled up into that erotic warmth eagerly. The magic had worked so damn well that even Arina's musky scent had been mimicked perfectly, and the natural fox pheremones from Lut were gone. Arina motorboated her clone's hefty dangling cum factories with all the wild energy that came with totally unleashed shamelessness and libido. The clone returned the gesture by immediately burying her face into Arina's sack, even working her way down underneath it to nuzzle and kiss at Arina's taint. Shudders of bliss washed over Arina as she felt a warm, wet tongue lapping over that musky skin; it was just as pleasurable as if a stranger was doing it. Relief and joy flooded Arina, who had always slightly worried that a clone pleasuring her might still feel pleasurably dulled like masturbation. The sensation of that tongue broadly licking up her taint and over her massive, pent-up orbs felt just as good as Vanessa doing it though, which made Arina's facial tendrils curl in delight. She gasped and made a loud groan, then mimicked the same gesture with her own tongue. Before long they were hungrily and wetly lapping and slurping at each other's dangly parts with all the hunger of a wanderer who had been trapped in the desert without food for days. 

"Mmmmmmmmm, I taste delicious." The clone moaned between licks.

"Everyone loves their own brew after all." Arina replied.

They descended into tandem snickering again before returning to the oral pleasures at hand. Arina felt grateful she'd spent so much time training her throat on a dildo shaped after her own cock, it meant that she could glide her throat down over the real thing with comparatively little difficulty. Her clone apparently retained that same skill and put it to good use at the same time, and before long they were bobbing their heads up and down on each other's meaty blue poles. Soon Arina totally lost herself in the blinding pleasure of that moment; she enjoyed the act of giving that oral pleasure just as much as she enjoyed receiving it. Without the distraction of her inner paranoid side and its tendency to worry about a sexual partner trying to dominate her in ways she was uncomfortable with, she felt completely safe and at ease as she fucked her clone. After all, who could she trust better than herself? She focused entirely on licking and slurping and sucking as best as she could on that massive musky monster in her mouth, even forgetting that Vanessa was there watching with a voyeuristic glee. Their two glistening blue bodies gently bucked and twisted against each other for so long that they lost track of time, and surprisingly Vanessa actually came before either of them did. A little of Vanessa's sticky release landed on their bodies but they didn't let it stop them, especially as they began to approach their own climaxes.

Arina didn't hold herself back, and just as she had expected, her clone didn't either. With only a few seconds between each release, the duo slammed their heads down and gulped hungrily, swallowing the torrents that their shafts were creating. Both Arinas were in heaven now, they would have been unable to conjure a single word to describe their bliss if their mouths hadn't already been occupied. Both Arinas tensed up hard, trying to draw out and maintain those orgasms as long as possible, though in the end they had to tap out and pull their heads back to breathe at the tail end. They laid there on top of each other for several moments, panting and sweaty from the accumulated body heat, but grinning broadly. Vanessa, who had already started cleaning up their mess, smiled at them and spoke. 

"Did it live up to your dreams?" 

"Bet your cute purple ass it did!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two characters in this chapter are cameos and have been used with full permission of their owner. Lut the Shark-fox, as well as the crime lord Scarlett Vithica, belong to user Scarlettv on furaffinity. I provide full credit to them for the characters. Please visit their [Furaffinity Page](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/scarlettv) if interested.


	11. Dreams and Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: The following extremely smutty fanfic uses several problematic terms, problematic kinks, and outright slurs! Nonconsensual transformation, dubcon via hypnosis and brainwashing, fetishization of nonbinary genders, and TONS of extremely heavy kink content are included!!! Do not read if this disturbs you, and please refrain from commenting if you decide to ignore these warnings and are upset anyway!**
> 
> This fic is also purely a headcanon crossover, borrowing spells and species and characters from World of Warcraft and several different editions of Dungeons and Dragons. Any spells, abilities, locations, or characters used for this story should be considered AU versions and may not behave in ways that are strictly accurate to their original source material versions!

On the night after Arina's first time using her clonification spell she fell into an especially deep sleep. Not only had the spell used up a lot of her mana, but the ensuing fuckfest afterward had reduced her to an exhausted sweaty heap. She slumbered dreamlessly for most of the night, but eventually her clone dream returned. At first Arina internally lamented it; was her success at creating and using the spell not enough to resolve the desires of her subconscious mind? But as the dream got going, Arina realized something big. It was different this time!

Arina wasn't alone as she strode into the same forest clearing as before; this time she was walking alongside her clone. They were holding hands romantically and walking in perfect sync and neither of them were wearing any clothes. Just like before Arina didn't have any control over herself in the dream, it was still playing out on its own like a pre-written story and she could only relax and see where it took her. She felt a sudden burgeoning excitement growing as she realized it was going to be truly different for the first time in Goddesses knew how long, and she could only guess what would happen next.

The first difference outside of the presence of her clone was in the size and shape of the mirror. The old slender mirror with the silvery metallic frame was gone, replaced by a much bigger mirror mounted on the crumbling brick wall of the ruins. This one was square shaped with a brass frame, and it was wide enough to show 10 people standing side-by side. Their reflections appeared as normal when the duo approached, and Arina could see them smiling deviously as they examined themselves in the mirror.

Dream Arina looked over at her clone and squeezed her hand. Still grinning with lascivious delight, the clone leaned in to lock lips with her again, starting up a passionate makeout session just like before. While they kissed Arina could hear the muffled sound of their own moans and could actually feel the physical sensations of their bodies touching. The moans started to grow louder and more numerous though, and after several moments Arina lightly broke off the kiss and looked over at the mirror. Now the entire mirror was filled with reflection clones, all of them standing and kissing each other passionately while paying no attention to the viewer. Arina could see their original reflections were ignoring the fact that Arina had stopped making out with her clone and were still kissing each other with a desperate passion. The whole crowd of reflection Arinas was writhing in bliss, cocks stiffening and hands wandering. Arina stood transfixed for several moments as she watched the erotic display. When she turned back to look at her clone, the clone gave her a knowing smile and said "More."

The single word was whispered in a quiet and lustful tone. Arina found herself agreeing and wanting more. So much more. When she turned to look over at the mirror one more time she could see the crowd of reflections had finished playing with each other and now were stepping forward and emerging out of the glass just like before. But unlike the original dream, it didn't just stop with the first set that Arina could see. More and more reflection clones were appearing out of the darkness behind the crowd as it streamed out of the mirror. Soon Arina was surrounded by dozens, then hundreds of her selves! Grinning lustfully they pressed themselves against her, sandwiching her between countless soft, warm, blue bodies. It was an incredible sensation, feeling their hands exploring her body and their hot breaths washing over her. A chorus of soft, short moans filled the chamber as Arina gave in and let her clones have their way with her. Her logical mind, which normally would have worried about the logistics of feeding and housing this many of her selves, was going totally silent. It gave way to the basest, most lustful side of Arina's thoughts. That side of her watched as the crowding swarm of clones continued to pour out of the mirror and felt a dark and depraved excitement from it. It wanted the flow to continue. It wanted her numbers to multiply unchecked. It wanted more! 

"More!" Arina found herself gasping in the dream. 

And then, before the dream could follow its path to any logical conclusion, Arina felt herself jolted awake by her bed shaking. She sat up and gasped as reality reasserted itself. It was still dark, but near enough to dawn that she probably shouldn't try to go back to sleep. She became painfully aware of her member's steely stiffness as she rubbed her eyes, and then she heard some gasping to her right. She looked over and saw her first clone was also sitting up in bed with a slightly shocked expression on her face and a huge tent under the sheets.

"Did you have the dream again?" Arina asked her clone quietly. 

"Yup. But it was different this time. This time there were... More." Replied the clone. 

"Bigger mirror too?" Arina whispered. 

"Yup. You saw it too?" 

"Sure did."

"Huh. I wonder if there's significance to the fact that we both had the same dream at the same time?" 

"Probably. But we shouldn't waste the time we have on speculation. We have to get started on making breakfast for that trade caravan before they start waking up. We can analyze what we saw when we have some spare time after the merchants leave."

"What about these?" The Arina clone reached down to grab onto their identical tenting cocks, gripping one with each hand. 

Arina shivered softly and bit her lower lip. "We shouldn't go again so soon or we're going to get really chafed and sore. Let's save it for Vanessa later tonight. Besides, we should have time to sneak into the bath really quickly; cold water is great for putting down an insistent boner."

"Good idea." Clone Arina replied. 

As they began to climb out of bed together, clone Arina suddenly grabbed Arina gently by the wrist and tugged her in for a tight hug and a quick, loving kiss. 

"Hey. I wanted to genuinely thank you for making me into you. Lut was...not exactly happy with his life under the thumb of Scarlett. You genuinely improved my quality of life by helping me shed his identity. I owe you so much."

Arina blushed hotly and gave a sheepish smile. "It's not like I did it out of altruism though. I did it purely for kink, you know that."

"That doesn't lessen the fact that I am genuinely happier as you. And hey, you can't hide the other reason that you did this, I know it because I am you! You did it to have someone else to love too. Just because we have Vanessa doesn't make our own self-love any less valid or important."

"Mmmh, and of course you're 100% right. I love you, me." Arina replied, then kissed the clone deeply on the lips once more. 

"I love you too, me." Replied the clone after the kiss finished.

"Mmmh, come on, let's get cleaned up. If we get any more romantic then I'm not going to be able to control myself."

* * *

Two Arinas stood side-by-side together in the kitchen of the Inn, humming the same tune in perfect sync while working together on cooking breakfast. The Inn's tavern was crowded with all the customers from the previous night; they were all dressed and ready to leave but wanted to eat before setting off on the remainder of their trip. Arina could hear them raucously shouting and laughing as they awaited their meals; there was just a single thin wall between them and the kitchen. Vanessa was helping tend to them by serving them drinks while the two Arinas cooked. Both Arinas were grinning broadly as they worked, the task of preparing that much food was far easier when they cooperated on it! They had just finished frying up ten pounds of hash browns when Vanessa darted her head into the kitchen and interrupted.

"Hey Arina, the boss of the caravan wants to talk to you!"

The original Arina nodded to her clone, wordlessly indicating that she would volunteer to deal with it while the clone kept cooking. She set her spatula and cooking apron down and went out to the tavern proper.

Arina spotted a familiar and friendly face in the crowd: Aelia Truebough, the daughter of the owner of the entire Clearstream Trading Company. This was the company that had sent the caravan that Arina was serving, and they were well-known and well-liked regulars that Arina had built a rapport with over the years. Aelia liked to lead the caravans for her parents while they stayed behind to work on administrative duties for CTC and she had built a solid business partnership with Arina after her frequent stops at the Inn. Aelia was also a Night Elf like Vanessa, though she was a bit shorter and stockier than Vanessa and had a different skin tone. She had short white hair and pale blue-ish skin that was almost Draenic, so Arina liked to jokingly call her half-Draenei. Arina grinned when she saw Aelia sitting there in her usual hunter's bodice covered in fancy carved armor, but she noticed the serious frown on Aelia's face and knew the jig was probably up about the missing Lut.

"Good morning to you Aelia. I take it you want to talk to me about a certain Sharkfox, right?"

Aelia nodded curtly. "Mind if we address it in private?"

"Certainly, follow me down to the basement perhaps?"

Arina walked around the bar and led Aelia down the back hall and the stairwell to the wine cellar. Before Aelia could start in asking where Lut had gone, Arina produced the scrap of paper that Lut had been sketching on when she had caught him last night.

"Last night after your entire caravan had gone to bed I caught him right here, sketching this copy of the magical defense runes on my study's door, as if preparing for a future break-in attempt."

"Lemme see." Aelia replied, taking the paper from Arina's hand and inspecting it.

There was a brief pause as the elf ran her sharp blue eyes over the paper and examined every little detail. She even glanced over at the door to check that the runes did in fact match the paper. The suspicion faded from her face and she turned to look at Arina with a more understanding expression. "What happened when you caught him?"

Arina knew that Night Elves were no slouches when it came to tracking, even the ones who weren't trained huntresses. Aelia was no exception, she was wickedly perceptive and would probably notice very small subtle things like dust patterns on the floor giving away who was there and where the struggle occurred. She quickly formulated a sanitized version of the events inside her head that wouldn't contradict anything evident in the scene.

"I caught him with a charge of my Hold Person wand after he tried to run over and hide behind that cask of wine, then I called my new partner Vanessa down here for help. We tied him up and dragged him into my study, but he must have had a safeguard, like a Contingency spell pre-prepared to teleport him out, because once we got him tied to a chair he vanished. I didn't think a lowly thief like him had access to such magic otherwise I might have put a Dimensional Anchor spell on him."

Aelia raised an eyebrow in mild disbelief. "Really? I hadn't pegged him as magically capable either, but maybe it was a magic item he had on his person."

"That's what I figured, he might have activated it the moment the Hold Person spell wore off. Either way I didn't immediately wake you up since I figured you wouldn't exactly appreciate me interrupting your sleep just to accuse you of harboring a criminal and endangering my business. I kinda figured you'd want to keep this whole incident on the down low just so it doesn't tarnish your reputation, or the reputation of the Firebough Mercs that work with you."

A relieved look came over Aelia and she nodded as she spoke. "Yeah you're absolutely right, and I appreciate your discretion and consideration. Still, the mercs are going to want to know what the hell happened to him, especially once we start loading everyone onto the wagons again."

"Then tell em that he slipped away sometime in the middle of the night and has been missing since. As long as we just bend the truth a little bit to absolve them of any sort of blame then their prideful nature will make them buy into it wholesale. Your business comes out looking fine, my business comes out looking fine, and so does theirs. Everyone wins. Besides, how often do morons get themselves lost in the Shadetalon woods anyway?"

"Pretty often." Aelia replied with a nod. "See this is why I like working with you Arina. You know how to spin a bad situation to everyone's benefit."

"All a part of business my friend. Now let's get your troupe on the road, shall we? Everyone will feel better the sooner we sweep this unsightly mess under the rug and move on." Arina replied, then took back the piece of Lut's notes and began to lead Aelia back upstairs.

"I couldn't agree more!"

* * *

An hour later and Arina and her clone were laying panting together in a heap atop the bound, sweaty, cum-filled body of Vanessa. The trio had gotten right down to the promised spitroasting the moment the merchant caravan was around the corner and out of earshot. Even though Vanessa was aching and sore in both her ass and her throat from the thorough using she'd endured, she still had a big dumb grin plastered on her face. She nuzzled against the two identical Arinas as they gave her some warm, snuggly aftercare.

"Gotta say...this whole "Dating a pair of clones" thing is turning out a lot better than I expected. I guess this makes me a polyamorist?"

"Technically I guess all three of us are now." Arina replied with a smirk.

"You gonna be alright after that pounding though love?" Arina's clone asked.

"Oh yeah. I may waddle a little for the rest of the day but it was totally worth it."

Both Arinas beamed devilishly as that comment put a fresh coat of polish on their egos. The original Arina then had a thought strike her. "We should probably spend some time discussing our little Scarlett problem now that we've finished all our chores and fuckin'."

Clone Arina nodded, but the contented smile on Vanessa's face immediately transformed to an anxious frown. Both Arinas noticed this immediately and spoke up.

"Something wrong love? This time you're the one who looks like they just ate a pukeweed pod."

"I'm just...not exactly keen to face up to Scarlett since she made a fool out of all of us on a regular basis. It's kind of a bitter pill to swallow for the Sentinels, given how proud of a bunch we were. If Scarlett really is targeting us for a robbery then I'm afraid I'm not really going to be of much help against her." Vanessa replied as she sat up and wiped her face off.

Clone Arina grinned deviously and piped up. "You forget that I have all of Lut's memories, and that gives me insider info on Scarlett and her operations. Lut was a lackey for her for several years and he got to know a large portion of her methods and code words. If anyone can help us deal with Scarlett it's me!"

"Ah right! I nearly forgot." Vanessa replied, instantly brightening up.

"So since you know her so well, what do you suggest, me? I don't know Scarlett at all so I frankly don't have the foggiest idea of where to start." Original Arina asked.

"I already have the perfect idea. Scarlett is a walking paradox, you see. She has a massive ego and a huge sense of pride, despite also being constantly paranoid about potential threats from the outside and within. She boasts about her conquests while quietly using her lackeys to do most of the ground work for her. As with Lut, she uses her expendable pawns to check the defenses and case a joint for loot before going in herself armed with foreknowledge of what she needs to do to get in and out undetected. Since I know exactly how to impersonate Lut thanks to keeping all his past self memories, I can feed Scarlett misinformation that will lead her directly into one of our traps." Clone Arina replied with a wicked grin.

"That's brilliant! But the trade caravan already left, won't it be impossible for you to get back to Scarlett easily?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't necessarily have to report back in person. In fact I probably shouldn't; Scarlett is paranoid enough to have "Detect Illusion" charms inside her hideouts, so if I tried to disguise myself as Lut and sneak in she'd catch me right away. But she does have protocols in place for her thugs if they need to lie low, or get caught up in delays and can't report in person: namely Sending Stones. They're enchanted stones that are imbued with a spell that can transmit messages to each other across any distance, and I still have the one Lut was carrying when he came here. I can use it to send a report to Scarlett filled with misinformation about our defenses, and as long as I use the correct code word she'll believe it. Then we just wait until she stumbles into our traps and we'll have bagged the most valuable catch we've had yet!"

Original Arina grinned for a bit, then rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Now the question that remains is, do we turn her in to cash in on the massive bounty on her head, or do we keep her for...different purposes?"

Both Arinas were now grinning deviously, and Vanessa interjected with knitted brows. "What purposes do you mean? I was honestly hoping to tote that bitch back to Darnassus myself, Tyrande would throw a party in our honor if we could claim credit on such a catch!"

"Hmmm, there is value in currying favor with someone powerful like Tyrande." Original Arina noted.

"Yes but speaking as someone who knows in detail just how big Scarlett's operations really are, I think she'd be even more valuable to us operating under our thumbs." Clone Arina replied.

"You're not gonna keep her under your thumbs for very long, love. As easy as it will be to exploit her egotism, Scarlett is not only extremely headstrong and impossible to control, but cunning and skilled enough to escape anything we concoct!" Vanessa protested.

"Anything physical, anyway. Remember when I told you I know a lot of her procedures? That means I know what sort of defensive wards she uses to protect her from mental effects too. Mental effects like hypnosis spells. Hypnosis spells that we know how to cast." Clone Arina replied with a huge grin.

"Oh-ho! I think I'm picking up what you're putting down now, me." Original Arina said with that same smile.

Vanessa paused to digest what her two partners were saying, then snickered a little. "Ohhhhhhh! Heheh I see now! I didn't realize you two dabbled in that sort of magic too!"

"Hah! I mean come on dear, we DID just turn one of Scarlett's minions into a clone, it's basically overwriting a person's existence. If we weren't too mortified about that, then brainwashing a scumbag mafioso and turning them into a slave isn't gonna be a step further! Besides, by the sound of what you've said, she totally deserves to be taken down a peg."

"Oh fuck yes she does. If anything I will be taking personal pleasure from watching you twist her mind." Vanessa replied, rubbing her hands together with maniacal delight.

"Good! And when we're done with her? We can use her to take control over her gang, funnel out their money for our own uses, and maybe..."

Both Arinas paused at that point and exchanged devious glances with each other. Both of them were recalling the vivid dreams of the night before. The mirror. The swarm of clones. The whispered word "More." The intense, taboo arousal and desire at the thought of multiplying. They knew they wanted it. They knew Vanessa might even support it. All that was holding them back was that flickering worry about what might happen if they stopped caring about keeping it in check. They locked eyes with each other and then looked over at Vanessa.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now we should solidify our plans. Clone Arina, can you send out that message on the stones tonight?" Vanessa asked.

The two Arinas nodded, glad for the distraction from their inner temptations.

"Yup, and you and I can actually go through the defenses one more time first and pre-prepare the message to make sure we get it right." Clone Arina replied.

"Sounds good! There's just one more problem left at hand then. The goddamn Visseryan Cultists." Original Arina interjected.

All three heaved a defeated sigh at the mention of the cultists. They still had no leads on that debacle and they knew it.

"Honestly? At this point our only real remaining option may just be to bite the bullet and read more of the Tome. You seemed perfectly capable of using it to devise your Arinafication spell without being tainted by madness earlier." Vanessa suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll see about diving into that tonight while you two work on preparing our little Scarlett trap, ok?" Original Arina suggested.

"Right." Clone Arina and Vanessa replied, and then all three put their hands together and tossed them upwards to signify the solidification of their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two characters in this chapter are cameos and have been used with full permission of their owner. Lut the Shark-fox (now Arinafied), as well as the crime lord Scarlett Vithica, belong to user Scarlettv on furaffinity. I provide full credit to them for the characters. Please visit their [Furaffinity Page](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/scarlettv) if interested.


End file.
